The Colonel's Daughter
by Real.Smile
Summary: She's Mustang's kid, what more is there is there to say? She's off limits. But what happens when a certain Elric pushes the limits. EdXOC & Royia. Rated T for language and mature content. The story is way better than the summary. Chapter 24 is up!
1. Serenity

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the FMA character. I do however own the OC and she shall not be stolen from me. I will know. I will come and hunt you down and I will hurt you. This OC is a work of art, she is. Oh and the songs are by Etta James. The first one is At Last & the second on is Don't Cry.

**a/n: **Just to throw it out there it it's happened before this in the **anime **then it has happened in the story. And if it happens after this, I can not guarantee that it will happen in this fan fic. And Ed is like fifteen. And if you don't like it then go away. But think that's how old he is in this part anyway. So yeah. I hope you enjoy it. And I am known for my spelling errors. So let me know if you find something and I'll go and fix it. Thanks.

* * *

"Brother, what should we do this evening? The sun is setting and it's really nice out. Plus I think that you could use the fresh air. You know they say that evening air is the best air there is. After what happened and all, you've been to copped up," Alphonse Elric said happily to his brother. Or as happily as he could considering that he tension between he and his brother had been unbearable for the better of two days.

Al was ecstatic to be back in Central. Ed was always more like himself here. Although, when Edward was himself he was insanely hard to deal with. He was such a grump sometimes. He was hard to be with. But they were all each other had. He and Edward both agreed on that. They couldn't leave on another. They were together, forever. No matter what shape or form they were in.

"Al, I just want to say inside. Ok? I don't want to go anywhere. Just knowing that I might have had to kill those people makes it hard to look at them," Edward muttered into his pillow. "It make my life harder than it need to be."

Marcoh's note had reveled that the secret ingredient to making the Philosopher's Stone, the stone that was going to change his little brother and himself back into their human forms, was human lives. Edward was so shocked. How could this be? After all the searching and trying was this how it was going to end? Edward couldn't kill anyone. Not even for Al and he was ashamed of himself for that, but he know that Al won't be happy in that body. Every time he looked in the mirror he was see the lives lost giving him that body. So if Al wouldn't be happy then what was the point in trying to fix their bodies?

The Elrics had officially given up on their search for the Philosopher's Stone. It was over, said and done.

The elder Elric had told the Colonel the previous day, and Mustang wasn't having any of it. He wasn't going to believe that these boys had come so far to just up and quit when there was an obstacle. There had to be another way to do it. But when Ed was told this, he wasn't hearing it. It was over. The stubborn child was done with his search. But said he would stay a certified alchemist. He was going to stay a dog of the military.

"But we aren't doing it now. It's been decided it. We agreed on it. WE decided that WE didn't want to do it anymore. It wasn't like you decided to do this by yourself without my consent. So I'm ok with it. And if I can go out in this body then you can go out to. Now come on," Al said in a very final tone. He'd recently acquired the talent of sounding final and he used it more that needed.

Ed rolled his eyes and looked over at Al. "Where do you suggest that we go? Huh?"

Al looked over out the window. "Um, there's a restaurant that I'd like to go to." Ed tossed a quizzical look in Al's direction. "Yeah, I know that I can't eat, but I hear that the music is incredible there. The singer is out of this world."

Ed pulled on his left shoe and then looked for his right. But he couldn't find it. "Ah, look, I can't find my shoe, darn we can't go now."

"It's under the bed brother," Al muttered. "If you really don't want to go, then I'll go by myself," Al walked to the door in his huge suit of armor.

"Uh, hang on. I'll go." Edward looked under the bed and grabbed his shoe and then pulled it on. "OK. The restaurant. Where is it?"

"It's close to the train station," Al said, brightly. "Come on. You'll be glad that you came."

Ed muttered under his breath the whole way to the restaurant. He knew that deep down inside that it was good for him. He knew that he needed to get out. But he didn't want to. He wasn't ready. Deep, deep, deep, deep down inside he was ashamed and scared of himself. He was ashamed because he'd almost killed so many people. And he was afraid of himself because he'd thought about doing it. He'd almost become a monster. He never wanted to become a monster.

As they walked Al tried to hold causal conversation with Edward, but he didn't seem to be listening, so Al gave up and let their walk fall into an uncomfortable silence. Then suddenly out of nowhere the brothers were rammed into. Ed, Al, and their 'guest' fell over in a pile. The force at which the person had hit them took his breath away. Ed closed his eyes

"Oh, man," an unfamiliar voice muttered, causing his eyes to open. The person that had run into them was now standing and frowning as she brushed of her clothes. "Great, now I'm late and dirty. Sharon's not going to be ecstatic happy about this." She looked over at the boys and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

Ed looked up at her and caught her eye. He was then taken back. Her dark violet eyes were filled with annoyance and sarcasm. Where had he seen that look before? The perfect mix of annoyance and sarcasm; the person's name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it.

"Um, yeah, so I'm going to be going now," the female's voice came. It was very soft and song-like, it almost reminded him of a lullaby. "I'm really sorry about that." She slid her hands into her back pocket and smiled. "I really am." She tuned and started to run again.

Something flashed on her thigh that caught Ed's attention. "Hey, hey," Ed called after her. He got up and chased after her. "Hey, wait." She turned and looked at him. He then came to a sudden realization. She was shorter that him. She really was. A triumphant smile came across his face. He shook his head. "Is that pocket watch yours?" HE asked her.

"Yep," her reply was very impatient. She held it up for him to see. "Cool." She twisted it and it caught the sun's light. She then dropped it. "So anything else?"

Ed took this time to look at her. She was well built and she had her curves in the right places. She was also muscular, not too much thought; just enough. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple; violet. And she was short, okay, they were about the same height. Her dark black hair held random streaks of blue, pink, purple, and red. She was over all a nice looking girl.

Ed shook his head. "No you can go. I was just wondering?" He watched her turn and then dash away. He then thought of another question. "Hey, what's you name?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder flashing him a bright smile. She then started to run again. Looking over her shoulder she called, "It's the Flash Alchemist." She looked back ahead and continued her run.

He sighed as Al walked next to him. "Who was that girl?" He asked, watching her run away.

"The Flash Alchemist," Ed muttered softly. His eyes trained closer to her smooth movements and the lightness of her feet touching the ground.

Al shook his head and laughed, 'Come on, brother."

Ed looked up at Al. "What are you laughing at?" Al simply shook his head. "No really, what?" Al stayed quiet. He asked the same question over and over and over. He got more and more annoyed every time he didn't get an answer.

As they neared the restaurant they saw this is was a fine place. The sign over the door read _Total Eclipse, _in a glowing neon green color_._It didn't seem to be crowed at the time. And when they walked in, they saw that they'd been correct. There were many open tables. So Edward and Alphonse Elric sat down at one.

A waitress came over to them and handed them two menus, not commenting on Alphonse's current physical state. Ed looked over the menu and decided what he was getting before Al could even look at the menu that was put in front of him. Ed ordered a burger and fries. He nodded to the waitress and she took Al's menu, too, without asking.

More people came in after Al and Ed; lots of people. Maybe it was the time. Ed looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing six. Maybe the restaurant was only crowded at night. He then saw something that caught his eye. An advertisement. It read:

Every

Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday 6 pm

Come and hear the seductive sounds of…

Serenity.

Ed was interested. Who was this girl that attracted all of these people? Could she really be that good? Of course she's that good. If she wasn't would all these people still be here to see her? If she was that good why was she performing in a restaurant in Central?

The lights slowly dimmed and a man dressed in a suit stepped out on to the stage. He turned on the microphone and looked around at the crowd. He tapped the microphone and cleared his throat. "I hope that everyone is enjoying their meal and the lovely service," the man said. "Now I know why you are all here. You are here to see the fabulous new act, Serenity." There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' that followed for more than a moment afterwards. "So I'll give her to you. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the seductive sounds of……….. Serenity."

A soft piano played as the red curtain rose. A female in a fitted short red dress and a black top hat, stepped from behind the curtain. She looked down at the ground for a moment; the hat covered her eyes, her soft pink lips moving quickly, as if she was praying. She then looked up at the crowd; her violet eyes shining. She flashed a smiled and it seemed like it was only for Ed.

Then it hit him. That was the girl from earlier; the Flash Alchemist. This is where she was going to in such a hurry. She was performing and her real name was Serenity. That was a nice name. It was a really nice name. He looked up at her as she looked out over the crowd.

"Hello, ladies and gents," She said in that soft, lullaby-like voice of hers. "Thank you for coming out to see me on this lovely Monday evening after your hard day at work." She smiled. "So kick back and relax, buy a drink from our lovely bartender, Katie," She pointed a finger towards the bar and the bartender waved and mouthed something. "She says don't forget to tip her. And speaking of tips, don't forget to tip," she tipped her hat and dropped it on to the ground, opening up, "me too." She smiled. "So I hope you enjoy the show. Hit it, Rick!"

A soft violin played from beside the piano and she took the microphone off the stand. She inhaled softly and the words fell out of her mouth in the lullaby-like voice of hers.

"_At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song, oh yeah yeah. At last, the skies above are blue, ooh, my heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I, aye, can call my own, I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, a thrill that I, aye, never know. Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven. For you are mine, at last."_

Her voice was sweet and very much like what the advertisement had said, seductive. And the fact that she was in that dress only helped. But if she'd been up there in rags she would have had the same effect on anyone. Men crowed around the stage tossing money into the hat and receiving bright smiles in return and then running to the back of the line to give more. People were even at the bar now.

She finished holding that last note and smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate the tips gents." She smiled. "So, it's a nice night tonight. I'm pretty sure it's a full moon. It's beautiful. You all should go and look at it. But don't leave if you haven't tipped me." Laughter filled the restaurant and she smiled again.

And the night went on. Her singing and telling jokes. Anyone could tell that she looked being up on that stage. She loves being the center of attention. And if fit her. She was beautiful up there. She belonged on stage. She was so comfortable up there that it only seemed to make sense that she lived there. But he was pretty sure that she had a home.

"Well, ladies and gents," She said after a while. "It's time for me to get going." The crowd 'booed "I know, I know. I hate to leave too. But I have to go home. But I can do one last song for you." She smiled and sat down on the edge of the stage. "Can everyone still see me?" She asked. "Good, because my feet are killing me. Okay. Rick once more, hit it."

The soft piano played and she smiled.

_Don't cry, don't cry baby, don't cry baby, dry your eyes and let's be sweethearts again, oh oh. Cause you know, you know I didn't mean, to ever treat you so mean. Come on, come on sweetheart and let's try it over again. And, whoa, don't cry, don't cry baby, don't cry, don't cry, dry you eyes and lets be sweethearts again. Oh, cause you know, you know I didn't mean, to ever treat you so mean. Come on, Come sweetheart and let's try it over again. Don't cry, don't cry baby, don't cry, don't' cry, don't cry, don't cry. Dry you eyes, let be sweethearts again. Don't' cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, mmmmmm, don't cry._

There was more applause. Edward even found himself standing and clapping. Al, who stood and clapped every time, did what he'd done the whole time. He did however; look over at Ed when he stood. She picked up her tip hat. "Any last minute tips?" No one moved. "Okay. Thanks for coming out tonight everyone. Really I appreciate it so much. I really do. And I'll be here tomorrow, too." She curtsied and turned on her heel and walked off the stage. Leaving every guy in the restaurant clapping and in awe.

And yes, that included our, Mr. Edward Elric.

After she was off stage the lights went back to their full brightness. The all of the patrons were gone within five minutes of her performance ending. They all talked about her and how great she was and how they'd be back tomorrow.

"Are you ready to go brother?" Al asked.

"Um," Ed muttered. "You go. I have to stop by the Colonel's office. I forgot to got today. He's going to be extremely mad at me."

"Oh, well, I'll go with you," Al said.

"No, that's not really necessary," Ed shook his head. "Go home. I'll be there after a while."

Al looked at his brother and then sighed as he walked away. He was confused. What was so important to Ed tat he not share it with Al? Why was he keeping secrets? Was Ed going to make the stone anyway? Al shook that thought from his head quickly. Ed would never do anything that dumb.

Ed watched Al walked away. He then walked back towards the restaurant. He looked inside and saw no one. Well no one except Katie. She was wiping the bar down. She looked up and out of the door. He hid in the shadows quickly.

Why was he doing this? She was just a girl. And girls come and go. But this girl was different. He felt like he knew her. Even from the few words that she'd said to him. She looked so familiar. He felt drawn to her. He felt like he had to find out who she was. It wasn't and option. It was yes; find out everything about this girl. He was glad that she'd told him her nickname. It made research on her easier. He started walked home. He would find out about her in good time.


	2. Serenity equals Felicity?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the FMA characters. I wish I did, but, sadly, I do not. I do however own my OC and I will kill you if you steal her from me.

**A/N: **This entry will get a little confusing. I can promise you that. I was confused when I was writing it. But I tell you it explain some stuff. And again if you find a spelling error that I've missed then tell me and I'll get around to it. And um, that's for the review. The reviews are what keep me going. So I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

"You were great out there, kid," the restaurant owner praised, as she ran into her dressing room. She turned around and stuck her head out of the door. She smiled at the man. "You really brought in the customers. You really brought in the money. Thanks, kid, I owe you." He handed her the pay for the night.

She smiled. "It's the least I could do for a friend of the family. Now if you will excuse me I have to get home. My dad doesn't know I'm out. I'm supposed to be studying for some accreditation thing tomorrow, which he made up to keep me in the house tonight." She smiled and closed the door.

She unzipped her red dress and it fell to the floor. Then she pulled on her normal clothes. Jeans and a light blue tee shirt. She tugged off her heels and put on her blue tennis shoes. She then hung up the dress and put the shoes on the rack. The girl then pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and dropped it on the counter, and then she shook her hair out. It looked really bad and really unruly. Then she ran a brush through her hair. It helped a lot. She smiled. "Thank you for not giving me my father's hair."

Counting her tips she smiled. "That's just enough." She shoved the money into her back pocket and smiled. She ran out of the restaurant and down the street. Her eyes scanned the space in front of her so she didn't run into anyone. She had recently acquired a talent for doing that.

"Hey," a semi-familiar voice called to her. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. It was that guy that she'd run into earlier. That short blonde boy with the unusual golden eyes. Well he was taller than her, but still that wasn't saying much, every person was taller than her. She looked pass him. He'd had a suit of armor with him earlier, hadn't he? She shrugged. Maybe she'd hit him so hard that she was imagining it. What could he possibly want? She stopped and looked at the boy. "Hey." He repeated again. He stopped and took a few deep breaths.

She looked at him funny. But he couldn't see the look. It was a little to dark in were they were. "Hi," she muttered. "Look if you want to sue me for whiplash or something it's to late. It's been over an hour. The injury would have been apparent when I hit you. You would have felt it."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to sue you. I wanted to know if I could talk to you."

"Um," she said. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. "I have somewhere to be. But uh, Friday, I'm free. Um, you know the restaurant, _Total Eclipse_?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay. Um, you can come around and I'll set something up with you Thursday night. I'll wait after. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he nodded. "Um, I'm Edward, by the way."

She smiled." And I'm…."

"Serenity, I know. I saw you perform. You were great" He told her.

"Um, yeah, Serenity." She looked over her shoulder and sighed. "So I'll see you, Thursday night." She turned and ran towards her house.

So he watched her perform. Did she was a stalker on her hands? He did appeared out of nowhere. It seemed as if he'd been waiting in that alley for her to walk by. She shook the thought from her head and continued on her trek home.

She turned into the beginning of her driveway. The place that looked back at her was a large three story red brick home that was of mansion-esqe proportions. A rot iron gate with a large 'M' centered inside of a circle enclosed the front of the house. The gate morphed into a brick wall along the sides and around the back. Behind the gate the driveway became a mellow brick road. The front porch was still brick and the door was a dark navy blue, a lion knocker held its spot in the center of the door.

She looked at the main floor. Okay, there were lights on in the living room and the study. Well, it looked like the study. Okay. She dashed to the gate and pulled lightly on it. It didn't budge. She pulled it again and got the same result. She looked up and sighed. It was locked. She sighed. Why in the hell was the gate locked? She sighed and ran around to the back of the house. She pulled a piece of white chalk from her pocket and quickly drew a transmutation circle. She pressed her hands to the wall and a door appeared, after a bright flash. She smiled and pushed the door open. After she passed through the door she then transmuted it back into a section of the wall.

The backyard was enormous. It was for her when she was younger; her and the dog that she'd had when she was younger. But now that she was much older she didn't use the yard much. There was the occasional sparing match she had with a few of her friends, but that yard wasn't used nearly as much as it was. She looked up at the light that poured onto the yard from a window on the third floor.

The back of the house was covered in tamed vines that were on either side of the home. The vines covered a white ladder that her mother had put there as decoration. Now it was there and helping her sneak in and out of the house. Thank you mom. However, the only difficult thing about the ladder was about five feet off the ground. And that was a slight problem considering she stood a four foot five inches, a proud 4' 5", but a short four foot five inches.

"Okay," she muttered as she crawled in the shadows of the wall. She then was a across from where the window was. She stood up and wiped the knees of her jeans off and ran across the yard; her feet touching the ground with a soft sound. She then jumped and grabbed at the bottom rung. She missed. She jumped again, and this time she got it. She pulled her body weight up and grabbed the rung above that. She did this a few times and until her feet were on the first rung. It was easy going from there. All she had to do was climb up three stories to get to her room. Once she did this, she reached out and opened her window. She muttered her, "okay", again. She jumped out and grabbed the ledge of the window and pulled herself in.

She sighed and looked around the room. It looked like it did when she left it. Her alchemy book lay out on her full sized bed, open to the chapter that she was having the most trouble on. Well the chapter that her father thought that she was having the most trouble on. Acting a bit blond never hurt anyone now did it?

She looked around at the light wine colored paint on the wall. It was a very calming color and combined with the chocolate colored accents on the wall, made it the best spot for relaxation in the house. She walked over to her chocolate colored bed and pulled her pajamas from under her pillow. A navy blue shirt that in gold writing read, _Flash Alchemist,_ on the front and _Dog of the Military, _on the back and pair of gray sweatpants.

She changed quickly and tossed her clothes into the closet. She then pulled her dark hair into a high ponytail and opened her door.

"Dad?" She called out into the large house. She heard a slight echo. She sighed. Was there really a need for a house of this stature for just the two of them?

"The study, kid," came her loud answer.

She slid down the spiral staircase's banister and landed smoothly on her feet. It was always the more fun way to get down the stairs and it was her favorite way. She blinked a couple of times letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. She then turned left and walked straight down the hall. She pushed the door open and leaned on the door frame.

"What have you been doing?" She questioned. Her father sat behind his large ebony desk, feet propped on it, reading some old book. It was so old, that the title had rubbed off of the dark brown cover and the spine. He was still dressed in his uniform.

"I haven't been sneaking out of the house when I'm supposed to be studying," he replied, looking over the top of his book. "But you have, haven't you, Felicity?"

She was caught. She smiled and flopped down on the sofa. "Well you caught me, Dad." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Was it the flash from the transmutation?"

"Nope," he replied, nonchalantly.

"What?"

"It was the fact that you can't sneak out without leaving a clue. Like the main light in your room being on. You never study with the main light on. That coupled with the fact that, you weren't in your room at six thirty, Felicity." He closed his book and looked at her. "I'm not asking. Just avoid trouble."

"Okay," Felicity smiled. She sat up and stretched. Then she lay back down. "It's not like there's really an accreditation thing tomorrow. "

"Who told you that?" He questioned.

"A little birdie told me," she smiled, looking up at the ceiling. Her father shrugged and looked back down at the book in front of him. She thought she would try something out. "So," she started. "I heard about the entertainment at _Total Eclipse. _I heard that the girl was really good. Um, Serenity. She's supposed to have and amazing voice. You should got and see her perform."

"I'm not going to go and see that girl. I told you that last time. I don't have the time to do that."

She sighed and looked at the dying fire. A chill ran down her spine. And as if he red her mind he snapped his fingers and a new blazing flame replaced the dying one. She smiled and looked into the fire.

If only he knew who 'this girl' was. If only he knew that 'this girl' was his daughter. If only, if only. She shrugged; it was hard enough living double life. By day she was Felicity Mustang, daughter of the all mighty 'Flame Alchemist'. She had to live up to the Mustang name so often. She was expected to do great things. She was expected to be rough and unforgiving, unmerciful. And that was a hard thing to live up to. But by night she was Serenity, the mysterious singer at _Total Eclipse._ The girl who had nothing to live up to other than what she wanted to be. There was no one standing in her way. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her dream. But he didn't know that she lived a double life. But if only he did.

She lay on the sofa in his study for a while. It was comforting to her. Just to be around him. She knew another side of him that no one knew. She knew that he wasn't the horrible person that everyone thought he was. He was a very strict person. But Felicity had this man wrapped a round her little finger. She could bend him in any direction that she wanted. Well, almost any direction. It's not completely possible to bend Roy Mustang in _**every **_direction.

At some point she must have fallen asleep. Roy heard her soft breathing and closed his book. Then he proceeded to look at the clock. It was nearing ten thirty. He sighed and walked over to her. Roy brushed a stray strand of her black hair from her face and picked her up. He walked gently down the hall and up the stairs, careful not to wake her because she was an incredibly light sleeper. He pushed the door to her room open and placed her on the bed.

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiing._

_Riiiing, Riiing, Riiiing._

He looked up and pulled the covers over his teenaged daughter in one swift motion. He then closed her door and grabbed the phone on the landing.

"Mustang,"

"Were you asleep?" The voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hughes, no I wasn't. However my daughter is." Roy replied rubbing the bridge of his nose. Anytime he mentioned his daughter, be got Hughes started on his. He should have known better by now.

"Oh, really? Well my Elysia is asleep too. And Roy, you should see how cute she looks. She's so cute and you have to see her Roy. We haven't seen that much of you recently. Elysia misses Felicity. You know that she loves Felicity." Hughes said, in such a rush it was hard to keep up with what he was saying.

Roy sighed. "I know that you didn't call to tell me about Elysia."

"No. I didn't," Hughes said, his voice changing to serious on the drop of a hat. "I called about the Elric brothers."

"So what where you saying about Elysia," Roy asked.

He'd been trying to avoid talking about the Elrics all day. And he wasn't going to let Hughes ruin it for him. Not when it was so close to being the end of the day.

Hughes sighed on the other end of the line. "Come on, Roy." He said. "You have to talk about it sometime. So either you get a wife and talk about it with her. Or you talk about it with me." There was a silence. "Roy, don't you hang up this phone. If you do I'll just call back."

Roy sighed. "What do you want to know about them?"

"Did they really give up their search?"

"Edward said he that they did. But I don't believe that they have. He cares too much about his brother to do that."

"So you don't think that they've given their search up for good?"

"No, I don't."

"Would you like to place a bet on it?" Hughes asked.

"No, Hughes. Look. I'm going to call in a night. I'm tired and ……"

"I saw your daughter today."

"When did you see my daughter?" Roy asked, not so tired anymore. He tired to remember where she said that she'd went earlier in the day.

"She sang at _Total Eclipse._ She was amazing. Roy, you should go and see her."

Roy was taken back. "I'm sorry but my daughter? Felicity Rayne Mustang, sang at a restaurant, tonight?" He shook head and look at the door, behind which his daughter was sleeping.

"Yeah, she was sensational."

"Hughes, that's funny. I know my kid snuck out somewhere but why would she sneak out to go and sing somewhere." Roy shook his head. "It just doesn't make any sense. If you want to talk about something else let me know. And something that's not about my kid or yours. But since I know that you are incapable of doing that….. Good night, Hughes."

Roy hung up the phone before Hughes could respond to him. He ran his hand through his hair and looked into the room where his daughter was sleeping. He could still hear her comforting soft breathing. He smiled, looking at the closed door. Then he thought about it. He pushed it open a bit and left the lamp on in the landing.

When she was younger she was so afraid that something was going to come and get her at night. Felicity was insanely terrified of the dark, because she was afraid that something would get her. So every night, Roy would sit in her room, his back pressed against her at the time pink bed, and talk to her until she fell asleep. And the two of them would talk. At that time in her life Roy knew everything about her. But they talked until she fell asleep. And then when she was asleep he would crack the door and leave the lamp on the landing.

He walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling for what seemed like the longest time. He was just thinking about the choices he'd made and how they affected everyone and everything around him. He sat up and pulled his shoes off and undressed. The then put on a pair of navy blue sweatpants.

He looked over at his dresser. The pictures that lined up were all of Daddy's Little Girl. His attention was then caught by a picture in the middle. She was about seven. Her violet eyes shone with excitement. It was the day that she was supposed to get a puppy. The puppy that she'd wanted ever since she knew what a puppy was. She was so cute. He never expected her to grow up into the young woman that she'd become. And she was only fifteen. He then looked at the most recent picture. It was taken the day she got all of those colors in her hair. She wore the trademark Mustang smirk in this picture. It looked good on her. She pulled it off well. His eyes traveled back about six pictures. She was nine here. That's when she started trying to master the Mustang smirk. It took her a while. There were looks of good laughs at her expense during that time.

Roy smiled and lay down under the covers on his bed. He listened to see if he could hear his daughter. She meant everything to him. He understood why Hughes bragged about his daughter. And Mustang did brag about his daughter, in a very subtle way. Roy didn't use pictures and he didn't call Hughes at two o'clock in the morning to tell him about something Felicity did. He was more subtle in doing it; he posted her awards around his desk and when she came up in conversation he would talk about her. But she wasn't what started his conversations.

He rolled over on his side and the silence washed over him. And soon, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this entry was a little slow. But it was the best way that I could write it. I tried multiple rewrites, but this entry was going to be slow regardless. But it is an important entry. So um, review, please. Thanks.


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA. I wish I did own it but I don't.

**A/N:** Um, sorry this post took so long. I got side tracked and forgot all about this story But it will not happen again. So enjoy. And if you feel like I'm OOC with any character tell me. Especially Roy or Ed. But yeah. Enjoy

* * *

"Mustang, sir," her voice called to him. "Sir, you called?" Hawkeye asked as she walked into his office.

"Hawkeye," Roy muttered, looking out the window. "How you ever been to the new restaurant?"

"Do you mean _Total Eclipse_, sir?" She questioned him. He nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Have you seen the singer?" He questioned, looking at her refection in the window.

"No sir, I have not." She replied. She was rather confused by all of his questions.

"Thank you." He muttered turning around and sitting at his desk. "I suppose that you have paperwork for me?'

"No, sir. I don't." She said.

The door opened suddenly. Roy and Hawkeye looked over at the door. Felicity walked in and smiled. "You know the tater tots in the cafeteria aren't half bad." She popped another one into her mouth looked at her father and Hawkeye. "Anyone want one?"

"You are going to get enough of that, kid," her father muttered. "You're going to walk in here one day and the Brigadier General will be telling me something really important and then you'll come in here talking about tater tots. And then I'll lose my position."

"Well if you would hurry up and become the Brigadier General then I could walk in here without the fear of you telling yourself something important." Her father shot her a nasty look and she rolled her eyes. She turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

There was a knock on the door. Roy looked at Hawkeye, she shrugged a small smile on her lips. "Come in," He sighed.

"Are you happy now, daddy dearest? I knocked." She opened the door and walked in again, closing the door behind her. "Now like I was saying. Who wants a tater tot?" She looked up at her father and Hawkeye. "Anyone? Fine more for me." She popped another tater tot into her mouth. She walked up to his desk and sat on the corner.

"So I don't have any paperwork?" He asked Hawkeye.

"No, sir." She replied.

"I can find something for you to sign if you want to sign something, father." She smiled. "Yes, I can. If you just let me look around I'll find something." She looked around the office. Every so often her violet eyes would stop on something, but she would always shake her head. "There," se said suddenly, "sign you're name on you hand have fun." She snickered.

"You're a funny little girl, aren't you?" He asked. "What do you want?"

"Mustang! I am shock and appalled that you would say such a thing. That really hurt my feelings. I'm upset with you," his daughter exclaimed, popping another tater tot into her mouth.

"No really, what do you want?" He questioned. He wasn't going to buy into her lies.

Felicity rolled her eyes and blinked. "I need permission to put something on your tab."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know. Whatever I decide to buy, Dad. Duh." She stated. "Um, so just sigh a piece of paper saying, 'I give my daughter, Felicity Mustang, permission to put whatever she buys on my tab.' And then sign it and write the date."

He pulled piece of paper from his desk and wrote what she said on the paper. He signed it and held it over the desk. He looked up and saw her laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

She smiled. "I told you I'd find you something to sign. Thank you." She snagged the paper and stood up. She turned to walk out. Her father cleared his throat. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She leaned across the desk and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad." She smirked and walked out of the office.

As she walked down the stairs of the command center she ran into an all too familiar figure. She smirked, that signature Mustang smirk before she spoke. "Hey, you!"

He looked up and saw Serenity. He nodded. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Me?" She asked. "I'm an alchemist, remember?" She asked pulling out her pocket watch.

"Yeah, I remember that. I mean what are you doing here now?"

She smiled. 'I'm taking care of business. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see the Lt. Col. Mustang," he stated. She looked confused. "You do know who that is."

"Yes, yes, of course," she muttered. She looked over and saw a large suit of silver armor. She tilted her head to the side and a soft smirk played on her lips. "So who's your friend?" She asked him.

Ed looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Hey," he called. "Come here and introduce yourself." He told Al.

Al clanked over to where Ed and Felicity were standing. "Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric."

She smiled. "I'm," she thought about the name that Ed had called her last night, "Serenity. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at them both. "Well I won't keep you two for the Lt. Col., I'll see you around." She smiled and then walked down the stairs and of into the streets.

Ed was just as entranced by the subtle sway of her hips as she walked away, today as she was yesterday. He shook his head and looked back at Al. "All right let's go." He walked up the steps and into the command center. He never really showed his pocket watch, because he was well known. And Al, Al was just as well known as he. They walked until the came to Lt. Col. Mustang's office door. He knocked.

"Come in."

Ed and Al walked in and saw Mustang sitting at his desk, Hawkeye leaning on the window behind him. "Mustang, Hawkeye." Ed nodded to each in turn.

"Have you come to tell us that you've started your search again?" Mustang asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"No." Edward said flatly. "You have access to the files of all of the alchemists', correct?"

"That depends on the alchemist." Mustang answered. "Who ya' looking for?"

"The Flash Alchemist," Ed replied.

Roy was taken back. Way back. Why was Edward Elric asking about her? What could he possibly want to know? He tried not to let it show and folded his hands together. "What do you want to know?"

"Can I just have her file?" Ed asked.

"She doesn't have a file."

"Yes, she does. I know she does. The library said that you had it."

"Well I don't so you can go back to the library and tell them that I don't have it, because she doesn't have a file," Mustang replied. He was becoming annoyed and irritated by Edward's questions.

Ed looked at the Colonel. What alchemist didn't have a file? Just then something caught his eye. Well something in Mustang's eye caught his. It was the same look of annoyance and sarcasm that Serenity's carried. That's where he'd seen that look before. With Mustang. But where did that tie in with her? It was just a coincidence that they both had the same look in their eyes. Ed shrugged. "Ok." He slammed his hands on the desk. "You are going to give me that file, Mustang."

"And what's a midget like you going to do about it?" Mustang asked.

Edward's face turned about six shades of red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE WITH A MAGNAFYING GLASS?"

"Brother, calm down," Al muttered. "No one said that."

"Okay, can you tell me why she's called the Flash Alchemist?" Ed asked, calming himself.

"She changes the molecular structure of the ground beneath her feet and the air around her and she runs. And it makes it seem like she is running at speeds that are impossible to be reached by humans. So all you see is the _**flash**_ from her transmutations. It's really quite impressive," The Lt. Col. muttered to him. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Ed shook his head. "Do you know where Hughes is?"

"Try the cafeteria. I hear they have tater tots. He loves those."

"Come on, Al," Ed said.

They left the office and walked down to the cafeteria. It only took a moment to find Hughes. He'd annoyed some of the people around him with that picture of Elysia and now they were throwing food at him. Ed laughed. "Hughes!" He called.

Hughes walked over to him. "Edward?"

"Do you have the file?" Ed asked. "Mustang was difficult as you said he would be."

Hughes pulled filled from a bag that he had. "Yeah. But I'm telling you, you aren't going to like what you see." He sighed. "You're lucky Mustang trusts me with this file or else you would still be clueless."

ED took the file and sat down at a table. "I don't understand why he was so up tight." He opened the file. There was a pictured of her in her uniform her black hair was pulled up and tossed under her hat and her teeth were almost a blinding white. Her information followed.

**Name:** Felicity Rayne Mustang

"Hughes, are you sure you gave me the right file?" Ed asked looking up at him. "This isn't even her name." Hughes looked with a thoughtful look on his face. Ed was confused. He looked back at her picture. Her violet eyes shone with amusement and anticipation. But behind that was her usual layer of sarcasm and annoyance. Something in his brain clicked and he gasped. "Wait. You mean he was so up tight because that's his daughter?" Hughes nodded. "She told me her name was Serenity."

"It is. Her stage name is. Her real, legal name is Felicity," Hughes muttered.

Ed continued to read the file. He looked down at the family part of her file. His mind swimming with questions.

**Father:** Roy Mustang; Flame Alchemist

**Mother: **Not available; deceased; see cause of death.

Although he knew that it wasn't any of his business he looked down at the cause of death.

**Cause of Death: **Gunshot wound, to the stomach and chest. Victim was announced dead when medics arrived on the scene. The killer was not found. The scene was almost entirely clean of any fingerprints or DNA. Police Report not available to the public.

"He wasn't married to her. I'm pretty sure that she wasn't even the only girl that he was with, at the time. She was just some woman that he met at a bar and he was a little to drunk. You know how these things happen," Hughes said. "I think that her name was Mary or Sally. I don't remember."

"And how'd she take that?" Ed wondered. "The death, that is?"

"She was about a year old at the time, so she didn't really know. But when she was old enough to understand completely, she took it just fine." Hughes answered.

"Hmmmm, that's interesting." Ed muttered closing the file. He slid it to Hughes.

"Thanks. So she's not Serenity? She's Felicity?"

"She's both at different times," Hughes answered.

"She's got multiple personalities?" Ed asked.

"No, she just uses Serenity as her cover name when she performs," Hughes muttered. He picked up the file and stood up. "It's you call if you want to think that she's someone she's not. But you do know who she is now."

Ed rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yea." He shrugged. "Thanks, Hughes." He nodded and left. "Come on, Al, we're going to go and visit the Colonel again."

Edward walked up to Mustang's office and this time he didn't bother to knock. He just entered.

Mustang, who had his back was turned to the door, sighed. "Look here, kid. What did I did just tell you about walking into my office without knocking?" He turned around and arched n eyebrow. "Oh, Edward. What can I do you for?"

"She's your daughter? How is she your daughter? You don't even have kids!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well you are correct there Edward. I don't have kids. I have _**a**_kid. Not multiple amounts. Well at least not that I know of anyway." He looked thoughtful. Playfully thoughtful, but still it was very believable. "Nope, I'm pretty sure that I don't. They would have come to tell me…."

"Lt. Bustard, I'm not here to hear about your personal life." Ed commented.

"Well actually you did, since you came in and the first thing that you said was about my kid. So you did." Roy muttered, looking away from Ed and in the drawer to his left.

"So aren't you going to threaten my life? Tell me if I see her or if you see me with her you'll kill me. Burn me to death with your little snappy flames of fire?" Ed asked his voice dripped with sarcasms, no it oozed.

Mustang shrugged. "Actually I wasn't. I don't see a problem there, with you and her, because you're never here. And since we all know that you can't keep a long distance relationship, then I don't see it fit to even worry about that."

Ed's eyes flashed with anger. "WHAT? Who asked for a relationship? No one."

"So why are you here? If you aren't asking for a relationship, why are you here?" Mustang questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

Ed stuttered for an answer. He knew that he wasn't asking for a relationship. He didn't want a relationship. He looked away from Mustang and then back at him. "You know what. I don't even know why I'm here? Come on, Al, let's go. We don't have time for this."

"Ah, so you have decided to resume your search, because I believe that I have a lead." He put the manila folder on his desk and smirked.

Ed sighed. "No we haven't. And I'm not going on anymore of you wild goose chases." The two brothers walked to the door. "I do, however, have another question for you."

"Ok." Mustang allowed, intrigued.

"Why'd you take her?" Ed asked, leaning against the door. Mustang looked blankly at him. "Why didn't you just let her go to an orphanage or die alone in the house where she was born?"

"And now you are asking about my personal life. And I don't feel the need to answer that. So now you can go and leave." Mustang waved the boys out of his office. "It was nice talking to you. See you soon boys soon."

As the boys left, Mustang sighed deeply. He leaned back in his chair and ran hi fingers through his dark black hair. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Hawkeye," He muttered. "Get me, Hughes."

"Sir," She asked.

"Get me, Hughes, I need to have a word with him," Mustang repeated.

"Sir," She said walking out of the office.

Mustang twisted his chair around and looked out the window. He saw the two brothers leaving the building. Edward's question had caught him off guard. When her mother died he often asked himself the same question. Why did he take her? And he always came to the same conclusion. He felt it would make an, amends of sorts, to the children that he'd killed in Istanbul. He didn't want to kill another child. He couldn't. No matter how tough his exterior was he couldn't do it; although he would never tell Edward this. Or anyone else for that matter.

Roy was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door of his office open. He smirked and swiveled his chair around, "Thank you, Hawkeye. Why don't you take an early lunch? Hughes and I need to have a little conversation." She nodded and walked out of his office. Closing the door behind her.

"Roy, now, you have to let me explain myself," Hughes started calmly, as he walked backwards to the door. "Roy……." He couldn't finsh his sentence due to fear and the angry look in Roy's eyes.

* * *

Ah, a cliffy, just for the heck of it. Tell me what you think about it. And thanks for all the reviews. They are what keep me writing. Tell me what you think. What you really think. Oh and watch my spelling and punctuation. I am know for my bad spelling and punctuation.


	4. Shopping & Drinks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, and all that jazz. But I own my characters, plural in this chapter.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long for this entry. I started on a new fan fiction. But it will not take away from this one. I'm in love with this fan fiction. So I hope you enjoy this entry. And tell me about my spelling, you guys know that I've said it every chapter, I'm notorious for spelling errors. Oh and by the way. The name of the story has got to go. It wass temperary. So if you have any good sugestions for a title then post then with the review, because right now, I'm stuck.

* * *

"Roy," Hughes whispered cowering in the corner. "Think about Elysia, think about how devastated she would be if she found out that 'Uncle Roy' killed daddy. Why she would never speak to you again. She might even plot to kill you." With every word that he said his person seemed to shrink against the wall. He closed his eyes and flinched, waiting to the flames to lick his body.

"Why would you tell them that?" Roy growled. His fingers were in the perfect position to snap.

"Roy, you and I both know that Edward is a smart kid. He would have figured it out in the long run. And you and I also know that you aren't going to set me on fire. So you can stop trying to look threatening." He tried to sound calm.

Roy rolled his eyes and walked away from Hughes. Flames suddenly lit the room. The licked the area all around Hughes, leaving black scorch marks on the walls and the floor and leaving the room with the scent to burnt paper and carpet, but not him. He sighed in relief. "Sorry, you can't keep anger bottled up like that," Roy's tone was amused. "Ah well, I suppose you are right. Let's just wait and see how this plays out."

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Mustang, you know that I can't let put this on the tab," Jerry, the shop owner, said. There was an amused smirk on his lips. Just last week this young woman had been on her knees begging for him to let her put the outfit on the tab. And he hated to tell her that she's couldn't but, well, she couldn't. It was a direct order from her father.

"You told me last week, that you couldn't let me buy it without permission from my father. And," she pulled the note from her back pocket, "I have permission. So can I please put the outfit on our tab? I'll give you into," she signaled him closer, he leaned over the counter, "my show."

He shrugged and looked t the signature. "You know I still have to call him?"

"Well go ahead, just don't tell him what I'm getting, he doesn't know about Serenity," she whispered the last part.

Jerry nodded and picked up the phone on his desk. "Central Command Center," pause, "Could you please connect me to Roy Mustang," a long pause. "Hello, Roy, um, I have a certain Felicity here, does she have permission to put items on your tab," pause, "All right, thank you sir." Jerry hung up the phone. "All right, Miss. Felicity, you are in the clear. Let me bag this and you are free to go. And I want to get into a Saturday night show, you know those shows are always the most crowded shows of the week."

"You and the wife? She asked him.

"Yes," Jerry muttered handing her the bag. "And I want to be at the table in the front and recognition for all of your outfits."

"You want me advertise, during my show?" She asked, shocked. "Really?" He might as well have asked her to tattoo his shops name on her arm. She wasn't a billboard, she didn't advertise.

"I'll tell your father."

"Like he'd believe you," She stopped and thought for a moment. "But you bargain well, you got it. Your shop gets one advertisement in the whole Saturday night show." She back out of the store. "See ya' next week Jerry. Hey, you know where I could get some good shoes?"

"For that? Yeah, there's this place called Dawn's, or something like that, and they have some shoes that you just might like." He called after her. "It's at the other end of the plaza. Like towards the new end."

She smiled and pushed the door open. She sighed. She looked around and sighed. "Well now, to get shoes. Maybe I can think of another way to get out of my house tonight. Maybe I'll just walk out of the front door. He would never guess that I was sneaking anywhere it I walk out the front door. But then again…"

"Felicity," a familiar voice called. But he wasn't calling her by the right name. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy. What was his name? Ed that was it. She sighed.

'How'd you figure that out?" She asked. "You didn't talk to my dad did you?" She panicked slightly. Her dad now knew, oh, this was bad. Very, very bad.

"No, I talked to Hughes."

Never mind. It wasn't bad. Well it was as bad as I could have been. "Oh, okay. Well that's great." She stared walking towards the place that Jerry had told her about.

"Mind if we tag along?" a quieter voice asked.

She looked over her shoulder at the suit of armor. He sounded almost childlike. She hadn't noticed it before. She shook her head, unable to resist a young child's voice. "Nope, I don't mind." She brushed a stand of purple hair from her eyes and continued to walk.

"So how long have you been singing?" the armor asked her.

"Alphonse, right?" he nodded. "Can I call you Al?" he nodded again. "Well, Al, I've been singing since I was about six. It's my thing to run to when I'm stressed. Oh, but don't tell my dad. He thinks that alchemy is my thing to run to."

"It's not?" Edward asked her.

"No, everything can't be solved by alchemy. Simple things like you know, fixing a radio. But you know big thing like bringing someone back from the dead or keeping someone from dying when they are going to die, alchemy can't help. Trying to do big this with alchemy always turns into bad news. You can't fight the flow of how the word wants to go. You can't beat God. And when you attempt to beat God he gets very upset and take someone you love away from you. You can't beat God. And the sooner those pig-headed alchemists learn that, the better." She shrugged and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let all of that anger off on you. It's just that it makes me mad that some of the brightest minds on the planet have to resort to alchemy to do some of the easiest things."

What she said hit Ed. And it hit him hard, like a ton of bricks, no, like two tons of brick and a ton of feathers. He felt like she knew his whole story. But then again how didn't? But she hadn't asked why they'd stopped their search. She didn't even say anything about him being the 'Full Metal Alchemist'. That led him to believe that she didn't know him or anything about him. He sighed.

"And how would you know that you can't beat God?" he asked her.

"Well how does anyone know that what we see, taste, touch, and feel everyday is real? How do we know that it's not an illusion? Who's to say that we aren't dreaming right now? In short, how does anyone know anything?" She answered thoughtfully.

Ed looked at her. He was in awe of her. How was one girl that thoughtful? She had to sit around and think of thing like that. People don't just think of thing like that. Philosophers think of things like that. But she was an alchemist. It wasn't often that people met someone that's smart, thoughtful, good with alchemy, and not to mention not bad to look at.

"I suppose that you are right." He said.

She looked to her right and saw the restaurant. "Hey, how about we get a drink. I think I'm going to go drop this stuff off in my dressing room." She nodded. "That's what I'm going to do. So would you like to come? My treat."

"Uh, sure," Ed answered for the both of them.

The three of them walked into the restaurant and sat down at the bar. "Hey Katie," Felicity called to the bartender. "Hook this gentleman up with whatever he wants. It's on me. And give me my usual."

"But it's not even three yet," Katie called to her.

"Well, then make it a really, really light one," she replied walking around the corner and through the door. She turned back around and stuck her head around the corner. "Oh, the blond one is Ed and the really cool big guy is Al." She then turned and walked back through the door.

"What can I get you?" She asked Ed.

"Uh, a glass of water is fine. Thank you," he replied. "Al, did you hear what she said when we where walking over here?" He hissed when Katie was gone.

"Yeah, that was really deep."

"No, the part about bring back the dead. You don't think that…."

"No, not with Mustang as her father. He wouldn't ever let her do that."

Ed nodded, "You probably right."

"You know it's not nice to whisper?" Her voice asked. "So what are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey, Felicity," Ed said. "We were just talking about our plans for tonight."

"You're going to my show," she said.

"Well no," Ed replied.

"You miss understood," Katie butted in. "She wasn't asking you. She was telling you that you where going." She handed him his water. "Here's you alcohol," she joked with Felicity.

"Thank you," she said. "Don't judge me. You know my father. You know what I have to deal with everyday. So don't judge me." She took a sip of the orange liquid. "Not your best, Katie."

"Whatever. Do you know hat you're wearing tonight?" She asked.

"Well I was think the purple dress and then clear heels," Felicity answered, after taking another sip.

"Cute."

"Wait," Ed said, as if his mind had just processed something. "Did you just demand that I go somewhere?"

"Yep," Felicity answered, tuning her violet eyes to Edward. "Why?"

"You can't demand that I be somewhere."

"Yeah, I can. I just did." She answered. Her violet eyes now held amusement. That was a new expression that Ed hadn't seen. It suited her. "Why? Oh, you do hang around girls that boss you around, are you? Well then I guess that means that you need to hangout with me more to get acquainted with bossy girls." She smiled.

"Ignore her," Katie said. "She's such a brat." Felicity tossed a rude gesture in Katie's direction. "Whatever."

She took another sip of the orange liquid in front of her. She smiled and a thoughtful look flashed through her eyes. But as soon as it was gone a vacant look then replaced it.

"City?" Katie questioned, tapping her forearm. A dazed expression then crossed her eyes. She shook her head. "And this is why no one drinks before five." She took the glass away from her and Felicity lips twisted into a goofy smile. "It's not funny."

"I know, but you worry to much," the goofy smile keep its place on her lips. She snickered. "Talk to me, Edward."

"Huh?" He asked, as if pulled from a daze.

"Talk to me," she repeated.

"About what?" He asked her. She shrugged and reached over to Katie, well the glass in Katie's hand, as she poured the orange liquid down the drain. "Oh, hey," Felicity looked at him, "can you show me why they call you the "Flash" Alchemist?"

She shook her head. "No I can not." The thoughtful look fell into her eyes again. "Well, not unless you fight me. Or if you happen to catch me in battle. But since my dad is an overprotective jerk you'd have to fight me." She smirked.

"I don't fight girls," Edward stated.

"Oh don't think of me as a girl. This of me as a…….." She paused. Then she snapped. "Think of me as a shapely boy." Katie laughed. "No really."

"Ed shook his head. "That would make it worse. So I'm going to stick with my original answer. I do not fight girls."

"Well no, your original answer was 'I don't fight girls'," Felicity joked. "But that's fine. I already know why they call me the 'Flash' Alchemist, so I'm good, you're the one that wanted to know." She brushed a strand of black hair from her eyes. "Okay, Katie, give me a glass of ice water with a straw."

Ed sighed. "I know why they call you that. I just want to see it. But maybe I'll see you in a fight. You're an alchemist, we fight sometimes, right?" She nodded and took a sip from the glass that Katie slid to her. His eye were attracted to her full, soft, pink lips; the way that they delicately wrapped around the straw. The way her violet eyes shifted from left to right as Katie spoke to her. Her violet eyes then fell on him. She raised a black eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, taking her lips of the straw. Her eyes now held a smile.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She shrugged finished off the glass. "Ah, well thanks, Katie. I mean it, I needed that water, it soothed the migraine that I'm starting to get." She laughed.

Her laugh was sweeter than her voice. Her voice might have been lullaby-esqe. But her laugh, it was like a bell. Not a bell in a clock. Her laugh was more like a small bell. It was soft and underused. It almost sound like she didn't know how or where to use it, her laugh. But even with its awkwardness of it, it was still beautiful.

"You are welcome, doll. Oh and you owe me…." She stopped talking when she saw the look that Felicity's eyes held. "Ok. Never mind."

"Well, gentlemen, this is where I must leave you. But never fear, I'm leaving you with Katie. And Katie will talk care of you guys. I have to go some places and get ready to the show. But I suppose you can go elsewhere. Just make sure that you come back now, you hear?" She snickered. "See ya'." She got up and walked back around the same corner and into the same door that she'd walked into before.

Ed watched and when she was gone he turned his attention to Katie. "Well thank you, but I think that we'll be going now." He stood up and so did Al. "It was nice to meet you Katie."

Katie nodded. "It was my pleasure." She smiled. As Edward's hand touched the doorknob she called to him, "Oh, hey. I'd ask her."

"I'm sorry?" He asked her, honestly confused.

"You don't meet a girl like Felicity everyday. Heck you'll probably never meet a girl like Felicity ever again in life. So I'd asked her." Edward started to say something, but Katie continued. "I saw the way you looked at her. You like her. So ask her. Girls like her don't stay single for long, no matter how her father is. He takes into account that the boy had the guts to ask him."

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. As he did, he felt a cool breeze rush pass him and as it blew by he though he hear it groan, "Shoes". But it wasn't coming from outside it went from the inside out. He looked at Katie and she laughed. He looked out the door and saw that Felicity was standing about two stores down. She smiled at him and tossed a peace sign in his direction. And she started to run again.

"And she likes you," Katie finished before he walked out and closed the door.

* * *

"Hawkeye," He called.

"Sir?" she answered loyally.

"What happened to me not having paper work?

"That was then this was now," She replied. She smiled.

He sighed and went back to signing the papers. At this point he'd stopped reading it. He could have just singed a paper says that they were going to invade Istanbul. But he didn't care. As he flipped the page his pen hit the ground. He looked at it. In fact he thought of scorching it. But instead he left it there.

"Hawkeye," he called again, for the umpteenth time that day, screw that day, for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Sir?"

"Would you like to accompany me to that new restaurant tonight?" He asked her.

"Sir, I…." her cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Sir, I…."

"Riza," he said. The use of her first name startled her, into silence. "It's Roy. Call me Roy."

"Si-. Roy, I," she sighed and gave in. "I think that I'd like that."

Roy stood and smiled. "Well then, I suppose we should go if we want a good seat." He smiled. Well he'd gotten out of paperwork and got a date with Miss. Riza Hawkeye. It was a win-win.

She smiled. "Sure." She stood from behind her own desk and they left the office. The stack of paperwork on their desk remained unfinished and the pen remained on the floor were Roy had dropped it.

* * *

There's the bit of Roy/Riza I promised. So review and let me know what you think, they are what keep me going.


	5. Uh Oh, dates, and a kiss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA and that bit. But I do own my character.

**A/N: **So another entry and the story still needs a new title. Anyone? And I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The two military officers entered the restaurant, both laughing, in their navy blue uniforms. They took a seat near the back of the restaurant; he'd even pulled out her chair. The large clock on the wall read 5:30. It was perfect. Dinner and a show, this was working out better than he'd thought it would. They talked idly as she sipped her wine and he, his shot of tequila. This night might turn out better that he thought it would.

* * *

The bar was crowded. Felicity had put in a shout out to Katie last night and word had gotten around. Katie was swamped, but she wasn't complaining. But as Serenity's stage time neared closer the bar slowed down. She sighed and looked around. She was Serenity's looked-out girl. She looked for potential trouble. And so far she hadn't found any. Her eyes then fell on the back corner of the restaurant. There in navy blue sat Riza Hawkeye and a man. She looked closer at the man, trying to see how had gotten a date with the blonde beauty. It was…. It couldn't have been. He liked her everyone knew that, but he'd never ask her. She looked closer. But it looked so much like him. But Katie was sure that it wasn't him. But she had to make sure.

She walked from behind the bar and over to the table. "Hey, can I get you anything?" She looked at the man. It was him. Oh, no. This was bad.

"Um, a glass of water," Mustang said, he looked over to Hawkeye, who shook her head politely.

"Ok. I'll be back," she walked back over to the bar and fixed a glass of water. She then instructed another worker to give the glass to him. She momentarily forgot what she'd been so panicked about. But then looked back as Mustang and remembered.

"Oh, no," Katie muttered as she left the bar and ran back stage. She knocked on the dressing room door and waited. When her answered didn't come she walked in. Serenity looked up into Katie's panicked blue eyes. 'We've got a problem."

* * *

"Calm down," he said, trying to untangle himself from the sheets that he's been sleeping in, which were now on the floor. He'd fallen out of bed reaching for the phone and as soon as he picked up the phone he'd heard her panicked voice. "Calm down and say it again."

"I need your help," She stated more calmly, her voice still had that stress of panic. "Please, Ed, please. Come to the restaurant."

"Yeah, yeah, all right, I'll be there. Give me like five minutes," he said as he scrounged around the room for a shirt.

"Thank you, Ed. Thank you so much. I owe you big time," she said before she hung up the phone.

He grabbed the shirt and tugged it over his head. He looked around the room and sighed. "Al?" He called and then shook his head. He then remembered that Al was at the library. Well he wouldn't mind if he left. But to make sure that Al didn't worry to much he left a note.

_Al,_

_I'm going out to help an acquaintance that's in trouble. So I'll be back soon. And don't worry. I'm fine._

_Ed._

He sat the note on the table by the door and walked out.

* * *

"There's a blond kid out here. He says you called him," a tall man said to her in a deep voice. "He's really short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU…….." she heard Edward shouting from outside.

"Yeah, I called him, send him in," Felicity told the man. She was pacing. Her bare feet padding along the floor was the only sound that as in the room, before the man spoke. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a tank top.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"City," Katie growled and Felicity violet eyes fell on her, "sit down, you are making me nervous." Felicity flopped down on the floor and sighed.

"Again, what happened?" Edward asked her. She turned her violet panic stricken eyes to him. Panic it was another good look on her. But most of the looks that she wore looked good on her.

"My dad is here. And he doesn't know that I sing here. And it would totally blow my secret. So you have to help me get out of here without him seeing me. So you have to help me," Felicity begged.

Ed sighed. There was something about her that made it hard to resist any reasonable request that was asked of girl. And he hated to see a girl beg. Especially one that was so strong willed and smart and resourceful. He smiled. 'Okay. What's the plan?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, we are sorry to announce that Serenity will not be performing tonight." The announcer announced. The crowded booed and shouted. The announcer backed away from the microphone and practical crawled backstage.

She pulled the curtain to the side to see the restaurant. It was a full house. She only had full houses on Saturdays. Her violet eyes looked at the back of the restaurant where he father was. She then did a double take, was he with Riza. Wow. She chuckled. It was about time the two of them got together. Riza had always been a mother figure in her life. So why not make it official? She sighed and closed the curtain.

"You know that this isn't going over well with the patrons," the owner told her as she pulled on a jacket and a hat. "

She sighed. "I'll do an extra show this week," she stated. "Okay, Ed let's go." She held her hand out to him and he took her wrist, seeing Katie's 'You like her' look. She sighed and walked to the door and pushed him in front of her. "Go."

He looked around and when he saw that no on was looking he signaled for her to go. She blew by him quickly and out the door. That running thing of hers was slightly disorienting. Katie rounded the corner with a smug look on her face. "What?" Ed growled.

"You know what. But anyway. She'll get herself into trouble if someone's not with her. I would go, but I have to work, so today's your lucky day. Entertain her. Ask her," Katie said walking behind the bar. "Go."

Ed mumbled something under his breath as he left the restaurant. She was leaning on the wall by the door. She pulled her hair out of the hat and fluffed it. She blinked her violet eyes and sighed. Her eyes then darted over to him. "So I think that we should get some ice cream. What do you say?"

"Sure," Ed answered.

"However, I treated you guys to drinks so…."

"My treat," Edward finished for her. "No problem."

She smiled and they walked to the ice cream shop across the street.

* * *

"Well Riza would you like to say or go?" Roy asked her.

"I think that I'd like to say. Now that all the people are gone, you can really get to feel the atmosphere," she said, still sipping on her first glass of wine.

"That singer really must be something," He said, "If she's bringing in this many people for an hour show."

She snickered, "Well, Roy, I can't tell you about her because I've never heard her. Hughes, however, might be able to tell you about her."

"Yeah, I think that I'll just come back and see her. I don't need Hughes to tell me how much that this singer looks like my daughter," Roy groaned.

"Well maybe she does," Riza said thoughtfully.

"Not you too, Riza."

"Well Roy…." She said, letting her voice trail off.

She was enjoying herself and she hadn't expected to. She's been to places with Roy but she never really just sat and talked to him. They always talked about work, but now they were just talking. And she was enjoying it.

* * *

She laughed. It was the second time he'd heard her laugh today. It was the second time he'd heard her laugh ever. But it felt like the first time. The light sound filled his ears. "It's not like I haven't tried."

"So you've walked up to him and said, 'Dad, I'm a singer at '_Total Eclipse_'? You've said that to him?" Edward asked her.

"No, I haven't. But I've dropped hints."

"This is Roy Mustang that we're talking about. You can't drop hints with him."

"And why not?" She asked. She eyes darted up to his and the look that his golden eyes held said enough. She smiled. "Well now, that doesn't seem entirely fair now does it?"

"Well now…"

She flicked a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream at him. It landed on his nose and then slid down. She covered her mouth and laughed. She looked down at the table and then back up at him with a puppy dog look in her eyes. "Ed…"

He picked up his spoon and flicked a spoonful of chocolate ice cream ate her. And an ice cream fight was started. Ice cream was flung to and fro. The two teens were enjoying their selves. In the life of an alchemist there was much time for fun. But they found some, well; the duo _**had**_ found some until…

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!" The shop owner shouted at him. Felicity's last spoonful of ice cream flung across the table at Edward. "THE TWO OF YOU OUT! GET OUT."

The two of them got up and walked out of the parlor. They laughed and leaned on the wall outside the outside the parlor. She slid down the wall and sat down. Their laughter had subsided and scattered chuckles replaced them.

"Thanks Ed," She said, brushing chocolate ice cream of her cheek. "Now have to go and was my hair."

Her looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, lean over here." She did. He ran his fingers through her hair pulling the sticky dessert out of her hair. The ice cream stained his gloves, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked over into her violet eye. Hesitation; that was a new look for her too. His eyes then fell to her pink lips that were slightly parted. Then her heard Katie's voice playing in his head, _'You like her……And she likes you too."_ He closed his eyes and sat back, pulling his hand from her hair. "Sorry."

She licked her lips. "No, that was my bad." She looked at her watch. "Well I think that I should go." She smiled. "I'm sure that I'll see you around." She stood and turned to walk in the direction of her house.

"Hey," he called to her, the signature Mustang smirk played on her lips, "I don't think that you should be walking by yourself."

"Why not?" She questioned, pivoting on the balls of her feet to face Edward.

'Because you know what happens to pretty girls at night," He said walking ahead of her. "Well are you coming or not?"

She turned and walked with him. She thought back to what he'd said, and her violet eyes lit up. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked.

He was glad that it as semi-dark when she said this, because his face turned a bright red. But he quickly covered it up. "No that's not what I meant." Disappointment and hurt laced her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that either." He sighed. What would it hurt f he told her? Nothing. "Yeah, I think that you're pretty." He saw her lips twitch into a small smile.

There was something about her that made him soft. No, not even soft. It made him softer than soft. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to see her hurt. He wanted her to be safe and he felt that he would do anything or say anything to keep her from being hurt. As stated before, she made him softer than soft.

* * *

"Well thanks for dinner, Roy," Riza said, as he walked her to her door. "It was great."

"No problem," he said. "It was my pleasure." She chuckled. "Maybe we should do it again?"

"Roy, you know we can't, it's the rules. There's no fraternization between officers."

"Well, if you follow the rules then you'll never have any fun," Roy replied. He leaned towards her. "What do you say Riza, Sunday night?"

She could feel his warm breath on her lips. His deep brown orbs held her gaze. She sighed. Her answer was going to be the same regardless, but she wanted to see how much he wanted it. "Sure, Sunday night." She turned to leave and the turned back around. She saw that he was leaving. "Col. Mustang?" She called. He turned to look at her. She gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled back leaving his wanting more. "That was all." And she turned and walked into her house.

Roy turned and walked down the stairs and down the street. The signature Mustang smirk was replaced with a really smile. He looked back at the house and smiled.

Riza stood with her back to the door. The only thing that was running through her mind was 'I can't believe I just did that'. She sighed and put a finger to her lips. She could still feel his warm lips on hers. She smiled and walked up to her bedroom. She wondered what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

"Well thanks, for walking me home," she said, brushing a sticky blue strand of her hair from her eyes.

"No problem," Edward answered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So I'll…" her voice trailed off. There was a vague sound of crunching gravel meet her ears. "Oh, crap." She grabbed his wrist. "I thought he was home." She muttered as she ran around the fence. She heard the gate unlock and it was loud to her highly trained ears. "Come on." She pressed her back to the brick wall and listened. The front door unlocked and he walked in. "Ok." She walked slowly and carefully to the front yard. "Ok. I'll see you. I'm sure of that. Or well you'll see me. Whichever." She laughed. Felicity turned and walked off. "Oh hey." She called softly to him. "I forgot to ask your nickname."

"You don't know?" He asked her, shocked.

"I'm S.O.L.," she looked up at the confused look on his face. She chuckled and sighed. "So out of the loop."

"It's Fullmetal," he said. He then waited for her to gasp or run away or something.

"Why?" She questioned.

"You don't know?" He asked her again, even ore shocked this time.

"S.O.L.," she repeated.

He pulled off his glove revealing his automail arm. "That's why." She walked over to him and held her hand over it hesitantly. "Go ahead." She ran her fingertips lightly down the cool metal of his arm.

"Wow, that's neat. So what's the story?" She asked. "And please don't say that, 'You don't know' thing." Her violet eyes were confused, but amused at the same time. He mentally made a name for that look, conmused. Yeah, that was a cute name for a cute look.

"It's a long story." He said simply.

"You like coffee?" She asked him taking her hand of the automail. He nodded. "Meet me at the Café at 1. It's called Beck's."

"Ok." He knew that she wasn't asking him anything. "I'll see you tumor then." He smiled and turned to leave; as he did he called over his shoulder, "Night, Flash."

"Night Fullmetal," she said opening the gate.

* * *

"Where have you been, brother?" Al asked as soon as Ed walked in the door.

"Out, I left a note," Ed replied.

"Yeah, but it's like eleven o' clock, and you've been gone all night. You could have at least come and gotten me. I could have wanted to go." Al whinnied.

"I'm sorry. Next time someone's life could depend on how fast I get somewhere I'll make sure that I come and find you first." His voice dripped with sarcasm. He was over exaggerating of course, but Al didn't know that.

Al sighed. "Well at least you're okay and that's all that matters. Night, brother." Al said.

Ed undressed and climbed into bed. "Night, Al."

* * *

"Dad?" She called. She knew where he was even before her answered.

"The study," she walked in, "ok, let's play a game. What's missing?"

She sighed. She'd played this not fun game so many times that it wasn't funny. When she was little her father trained her to notice little things. He'd move a book a fraction of a centimeter and ask her to tell him what was missing. And he did it everyday, in a different room, every hour. He said it would prepare her for work in the field but she'd never been in the field so she didn't know if it worked or not. However, what she did know was that the game was a pan in the ass.

Her violet eyes scanned the room. "The log in the fireplace, the one on the top, moved about a half and inch." She looked around again. He often tried to trick her and move multiple items. "That thing," she pointed, "you know I don't know what it's called, yeah, that thing. It was on the other side of the room. And that pillow was on the sofa in the living room. That was obvious." She shrugged and sunk into the couch.

"Very nice," he nodded approvingly. "Where have you been?"

"I've been out with Jamie," she lied. "We chilled and talked at her house."

"Okay," he said pretending to believe her. "I think it's time you went to bed. I can't catty you up the stairs every night. You aren't five anymore. You're heavy." She tossed the misplaced pillow at him. "Go, and take this with you." She walked over to the desk and grabbed the pillow.

Night," she muttered leaving the room and making a short stop in the living room to put the pillow back. Then she wondered up to her room. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She tied her hair back and flicked the light off. She sighed and grabbed the big brown teddy bear from the foot of her bed. She hugged it close to her body and feel into a light sleep.

* * *

Oh I have to give another **Disclaimer.** That thing about finding what's missing. Yeah, I got the idea from this show called _Physc _on USA. I love that show and it fits in with the next few chapters. So remember that game.


	6. The Scene

**Diclaimer: **I don't ownFMA or any of the characters except Felicity/Serenity.

**A/N: **I'm glad that you guys are still reviewing and I'm getting some new reviewers. And I hope you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And remember to tell me if I miss something, you know that I'm notorious for my spelling errors. And to all of you guys that say that my writing draws a picture, you might not like the picture that you're going to get from this chapter.

* * *

The phone rang. Then it rang again. Mustang rolled over in his bed and flicked on a light. It was nearing one o' clock in the morning and the phone was ring. He sighed and rolled out of bed and stumbled out on to the landing. "Hello?" He asked, annoyed and tired.

"Mustang, we need you do here now," Hughes voice said from the other end, his voice sounded stressed. "There has been a killing."

"Is it in Scar's style?" Mustang asked. He'd become slightly obbsesed with Scar's style of killing.

"No. This scene makes Scar's way look sane."

Mustang felt his body tense. "Where?"

"You can't miss it," there was a pause, "Do you want Hawkeye on scene?" Hughes asked.

"No," Roy said quickly. He then hung up and looked over his shoulder at his daughter's room. Well if she was asleep then she wouldn't know that he left. He walked back to him room and changed into his standard military uniform.

He crept down the stairs and out the front door. He then walked to his car and started it. Mustang then backed the car to the gate, got out and unlocked it, then got back in and backed the car out. He didn't feel like getting back out to lock the gate again. So he just left it open.

He sighed as he drove around. Hughes was right, he couldn't miss it. In fact it was right around the corner from his house. He pulled over and Hughes met him at his car door. "What do you have?"

"Nothing, there's nothing there. The search crew can't find anything. There's no evidence. The only thing that we can find is blood and blood and a body and more blood."

"Well, let's see the scene," Mustang said.

* * *

The phone was ringing, again. Felicity groaned and rolled over. "Dad, the phone's ringing" she called. There was no answered. "Dad." There was still no answer. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She wondered to the phone across from her room. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked picking up the phone. "It's like two thirty."

"I didn't call for you to play little games," her father said from the other side of the line. "I need you to come to a scene."

"Really," she asked. She was shocked. She'd never been called anywhere. She never got to go anywhere. "Oh, ok. Yeah, where?"

"It's down the street and around the corner."

"What corner?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"You can't miss it, kid. I've got to go. Get dressed." He said. "But be prepared. It's not a pretty scene."

She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Did he think that she had a weak stomach? Well she wouldn't know if she did or not because he never let her go anywhere. She sighed and grabbed a pair of cargo pants and a tee shirt. She sighed and grabbed her keys. Dropping them into her pocket she walked out of the front door, down the long driveway, and to the street.

He was right. You couldn't miss it. How many people did it take to look at a stupid crime scene? She shrugged walked over to her father's car. Okay. It was empty. Her eyes scanned the area in front of her. She wasn't seeing anything messed up. Or different.

"Hey, kid," Hughes said to her. She looked up at him. "So Roy wants you to see if you can find anything in the scene."

"I figured as much. Has anyone touched anything?" She stated.

"Not to my knowledge. But some people have walked around." Hughes said. "It that okay?" She nodded. He led her to the alley and sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Is the body in the same spot?" Hughes nodded. "Is it covered?" He shook his head. "Yeah, I can do this." It was now or never. She had to face it at some point. What kind of alchemist couldn't look at a dead body?

Hughes signaled for the cars behind then to turn on their lights. As soon as they did she wished that she would have stayed at home. Blood was everywhere. The red dripping liquid slid down the walls and made pools of red on the ground. And there in the center of the ocean of blood was a body. She felt her muscles tense and her chest heave. It looked as if someone had bitten off bits and pieces of the deceased person's body. She looked around and saw an arm, well what looked like an arm, on the far side of the alley. The victim was a woman; she could tell that just based off f her shape. But it wasn't obvious anymore. Her chest was now disfigured as was, what was left of, her face. But what her kept drawing her attention was the blood. It was everywhere. If there was anything, it was so covered in blood that she couldn't see it.

"Hughes, I can't…." she started. But then something caught her eye. She steeped carefully in the ocean of blood, the strong scent of rust and salt filled her nose. She felt her chest heave again. But she kept walking; as she did she lost her footing and slipped. The red liquid was now in her eyes and it burned. She coughed and attempted to regain her footing, but it only resulted in her splashing around in the blood. She sighed and continued her journey on all fours. The scent was stronger now. She stopped inhaling for a moment. Until she came closer to what had caught her attention. "Hughes," She called. "It's another hand. It's not just one murder. It's got to be five or six because this is too much blood for one body. "

"How can we prove that this is a mass murder, Felicity?" Her father's voice asked her.

"Well look at it this way. I see that the woman's body there was one had. But the hand that I see over here is a man's hand." She stated. She ran her fingers through her hair leaving streaks of blood in her hair. "And the human body on has like 6 quarts of blood. And this here looks more like way more than 6 quarts." She waved her hand around. "So I think that you should clean the see up and see if you can find something like, _another finger_." She crawled and stopped a few feet away.

"You want us to find another finger?" Hughes asked her.

"Nay, I found another finger," she said holding up another finger. "Female. I want to say that she was like forty." The scent was starting to make her violet eyes water. But she ignored it. She was going to prove to her father that she could be on the scene. But the blood was slowly irritating her sense of smell. And the blood's rust scent was starting to dry out her tongue. "Anything else?"

"Do you see anything that might show who did it?" Roy asked her.

"No, there's nothing here. Well wait," she crawled to a darker spot on the ground. "It's hair. Gloves." She held her hand up and she caught the pair that was tossed to her. She slid them on and picked up the hair. "Black hair, female, Caucasian." Her hand slid and she slipped face first into the blood, again. She coughed. "I'm fine." She muttered sitting up. She was now drenched to the skin in the deep red liquid. She looked down at the ground and something highlighted itself in the red. A small spot of white. She looked closer. "It's spit. I need a bag." She looked over and waited. "NOW!" Someone walked carefully to her and she snatched the bag. She realized there were two and she slid the hair into one and gave it to the person "Thanks." Felicity gently scooped the salvia into the bag and sighed. "Now, I'm pretty sure that this isn't mine. But you never know." She attempted to stand again and she succeeded. She walked slowly to where her father was standing.

"Thanks, kid." Her father said, taking the bag from her. He looked at her. This wsn't a sight that a father wanted to see. She was dripping in blood. Her face was covered in it and she was drenched in it. He sighed.

"You are welcome." She felt the blood seeping through her shirt. "I'm going to go and take a shower." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. "I've got to stop doing that." She turned and walked away.

* * *

"Well at least we know that she can handle it now." Hughes said to him.

Roy leaned on the car and sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I would have rather not know that she could. That means that I have so send her out into the field. She'll want to go and you know that we can't deny her that. She'll hate us for forever. And she really wants to help people."

"Well Roy, this is entirely your choice. All I can tell you is that you can't keep her safe forever. No matter how hard you try. You can't keep her safe for her whole life. The more you protect her the more she'll want to be in trouble. She's a teenager, she wants to be free."

"Yeah, well, I guess I could pair her with someone, if I have to send her into the field. Hughes, who would you suggest?" Roy asked him. "She is after all your goddaughter."

"Edward Elric," Maes stated.

"Anyone else? I'd like my daughter to be in _one_ piece when she comes back, not several _pieces._" Roy growled. "And I'd like to know that she's going to come back."

"You asked and I told you. And you know that he's the best partner for her. She'll even out his hot headedness and he'll increase her will to take the lead. They'll help on another. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wife and a daughter to go home to. And you have your daughter to get home to, also. So I think we should both leave." And with that Hughes climbed into his car and drove home.

Roy sighed, knowing that Hughes was right. If he partnered her with anyone it would have to be Edward. He was right about that and he was right that he had to get home to her. The kid was probably traumatized for life. He got into his car and drove home.

* * *

She sat on the bathroom floor. She felt the constant shivers going up and down her spine. The shower was running and the steam was slowly filling the room. Her breath came in sharp loud gasps. Her dark hair was soaked and so where her pajamas. When she came home she'd gotten into the shower thinking that she would be able to wash the scene away. And she did for a moment. Long enough to put on her pajamas and look in the mirror. Her violet eyes held an unreadable emotion and the scene flashed before her again. After that she got back in the shower, fully dressed, and tried to rinse the scene away again. But she could do it. It just kept coming back to her; the blood and the body and the blood. Then she stumbled out of the tub and landed where she was sitting.

She looked at her hands. They were still stained with blood. She took the bar of soap of the edge of the tub and scrubbed her hands. Small amounts out the blood came off her hands. Then more blood followed. She stopped for a moment and then looked at her palms. She'd managed to rub her skin raw and now her hands were bleeding. She whimpered and let the scalding hot water run over her hands. She then climbed into the bathtub and curled up in a small ball; the hot water stinging her back and arms.

Felicity was suffering, both mentally and physically. Her mind kept replaying the scene. She was still trying to find something that she'd missed. Something small that was moved, even the slightest bit. But she could find anything. She suddenly felt like she'd lost the game. She hadn't figured it out. Her palms throbbed and she let out a scream of pain and confusion.

* * *

Roy was driving up the driveway as Felicity let out her scream. He looked up at the house and put the pedal to the metal. He knew it. He knew that she couldn't handle it. He got out of the car quickly and into the house he went. There was a slight smug smile on his lips but it left his face as soon as he realized that he had no clue where his kid was. "Licity," He called. He walked up the stairs and looked around. He saw the steam sliding from under the bathroom door. He knocked, "Licity." He twisted the doorknob; it was locked. "Kid, open the door." He pressed his ear to the door he heard the water running and a whimpering sound. "Ok. I'm going to come in now." He said.

Roy pulled the skeleton key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The sudden temperature change shocked him. He pulled off his navy jacket and exposed the short sleeved gray shirt under it. He walked carefully over to the tub and turned the hot water off. He looked down in the tub and sighed. "Felicity," he placed his thumb under her chin and made her violet eyes meet his dark ones. "Oh, kid," he muttered as he saw the pained look in her eyes.

"I lost," she muttered.

"What?" He pulled her out of the tub and sat her on the floor. Her took her hand and then let go quickly. He looked at his glove and saw that it was bloodstained. He took her wrist and flipped her hand over so he could see her palm. "Tell me that this isn't yours."

"I lost," she mumbled again. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

He sat beside her and she turned her head to cry into his chest. "Shh, Felicity, it's going to be all right." He stroked her back as sobs shook her body. Soon the sobs stopped shaking her body and were replaced by her soft breathing.

He took her hands and looked them over. He realized that she'd rubbed them raw trying to rub the blood of another off her hands. She was trying to get clean. He cleaned her hands and every now and then she heard her whimper. He shhhed her gently and continued to clean her hands.

Once he was done he took her to his room and dropped her lightly on to his bed. She was going to end up in here anyway, so why not just start with her in there? He sighed and walked out of the room.

He picked up the phone and called Hughes.

"Roy?" He asked when he picked up the phone.

"She couldn't handle it, Maes."

"And you called to me that?"

"Yes, I did. Night Hughes."

"Night, Mustang."

* * *

She rolled over in bed and saw that the sun was high in the sky. The throbbing pain in her hands wasn't as bad as it was the night before. But it was still pretty painful. She tried to remember how she ended up in a bed, but couldn't. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her room. She was in her father's room. Ok, that's how she ended up here. She shrugged and looked at the clock. It was nearing eleven. She sighed and rolled from under the blankets.

She pulled a pair of pants and a shirt from her closet and tossed them on her bed. She then walked around the house. She as looking for her father, but she remembered that he would be at be at the office. She flopped down on the sofa and sighed. She closed her eyes and inhaled, then opened them on the exhale. She was okay now.

Felicity jumped up and walked to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

* * *

"Where are you going brother?" Al asked.

"Out, Al, I'll be back within the next two hours. I'm going to go talk to someone," Ed said as he pulled on a boot. He hated lying to Al, but if you looked at it correctly, he wasn't really lying. He was just holding back information.

"Who are you going to talk to, brother?" Al questioned again.

"Why does it matter? I'm going to talk to a friend."

"Who? If it's your friend then they're my friend too."

"You don't know them. I met them last night. And I said that I'd go and get coffee with them." Ed stated. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you, Al. We can do something tomorrow. Just me and you. Kay?"

"Can Felicity come?" Al asked.

"Why?"

"She's fun and she makes you laugh and I want you to be happy. So if she makes you laugh than you should hand out with her."

"And you think that she's pretty," Ed finished for him.

"I don't." Al answered embarrassed.

"Yeah, she can come," Edward answered. "Don't sit in this room all day you here me? Go to the library. And read. Read age appropriate books. No alchemy. Got it?"

"Yes, brother," Al replied as Ed walked out the door.

* * *

"Hawkeye," Lt. Col Mustang called to her.

"Sir?"

"I'm starting to wonder why I come to work anymore. Could you remind me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, sir."

"I used to come to work every morning to do something and now that something is no longer existent."

"The paperwork, sir?"

"Yes, the paperwork. Could someone please tell me where the hell it is?"

"Sir, I can honestly say that I have no clue where your paperwork is. Maybe they decided that it was a waste of trees to make you sign do paperwork everyday, when you never finish it. Or for that matter do it."

Roy tossed her a glare and rolled his eyes. "You know what, Hawkeye? That's not the point. The point is that I need my paperwork." Hawkeye chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, Roy," she stated leaning on the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to find some paperwork for you." She turned and then stopped. "If I'm not mistaken Roy, you didn't finish the paperwork from yesterday. It was on your desk. Where is it now?"

"Hmmm, that? I finished that earlier. I came in a little early."

"Sir, a little early?" She asked. "You clocked in at like seven."

"A little early," Mustang continued. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, Roy," Riza said. "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm, this wasn't as good as I thought I was. Oh well, I hope that it doesn't scare you away from reading the rest of the story.


	7. Stroies and Trust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. I'm tired of typing that. But yeah, I don't.

**A/N: **So thanks for the reviews. **Inushagopup.** Thank you so much. I blushed when I read you review. Thank you kindly. But I'm not a writing role model so try not to admire my writing to much. And thank you so much to everyone else that review. But let me say this. Don't spam my reviews, and you know who you are, I don't really like the little questionnaire things so let's avoid that. So anyway. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You are late," Edward teased the teen as she walked to the table where he sat. "YOU had me waiting for like ever."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well that wasn't a great way to great your best friend, now was it?" She asked him. "Do I need to walk out and back in so we can do this properly?" She leaned on the table and smirked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just messing' with you, Felicity." He waved to the seat across form him. "Sit, come on, it's a long story and I don't want to be here all day."

She looked down at the seat and sighed. "A table? Tsk, tsk, this will never do," She said. "No Edward. I have a feeling that your story doesn't require a table." She shook her head. "Up, up."

She walked over to the counter and smiled. "Hey, can I get a booth? Well not just any booth. The Mustang booth?" She questioned.

The man behind the counter looked at her. "Um, let me get my supervisor ma'am."

Felicity sighed and looked over her shoulder at Ed. "You look confused."

"Yeah, why are we moving to a booth?" He asked her.

"Because I can't pay attention to details when there's a lot of people and commotion going on."

"Sir, this young lady asked for the Mustang booth," the man from the counter said.

Another man walked behind the counter. He looked at her and then nodded. "Well give her the booth she asked for. It's nice to see you again, Miss. Mustang. You mustn't be such a stranger."

She nodded. "I'll try and remember that." She looked at Ed. "Did you order?" He shook his head. "You mind if I do? You look like the type of guy that takes his coffee black." He smirked and nodded. "Maybe that's why you and I are so short." She said, a smile playing on her lips. "Um, just big a pot to the booth and leave it. Come back in about a half hour with a refill. Got it?" The men nodded. "Good. Shall we Edward?" She asked, as she pushed open a door to the left of the counter, that he hadn't noticed before.

As he followed her he realized something. He'd allowed her to call him short. And he didn't have a tantrum. He hadn't said a thing. He just let it go. He'd never let anyone call him short, ever, not even himself. Maybe it was because she was shorter than him. He shook the thought from his head.

The booth behind the door was defiantly not a public booth. It was well decorated with light blue and chocolate as an accent color. It seemed more of a place that you took someone when you wanted to score with them, rather than talk to them. Was she trying to tell him something? She sat down in the chocolate booth and looked over at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about anything. I'm not going to try anything. I'll sit on my hands if you want me to." Felicity sighed. "I'm not my dad. He does use this booth for that. But I don't. This is where I talk with people."

Edward walked over and sat next to her. "I wasn't worried about that. Does he have this place….." his voice trailed off as he tried to think of the right word.

Felicity laughed, knowing what he meant. "No he doesn't. I promise."

The man from the counter brought in a pot of black coffee and sat it on the table. He nodded to them and left. Felicity poured herself a cup and then Edward. She slid around so that she was sitting across from him. She dumped to lumps of sugar in her coffee and stirred it. "So before you start with your story, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Where's Al?"

"Um, probably still in the room. I don't really know. I told him that I would ask you if you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow. So do you?"

"Yeah, that ought to be fun. Thanks for asking me." She took a sip of her coffee. "So you can start your story now."

Edward sighed. He was starting to regret telling her that he would tell his story. He didn't want to change the relationship that they had. But then if he didn't tell her he felt that he'd be living a lie. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Where to start?"

"The beginning would be nice," Felicity joked.

Edward realized that he'd never told anyone the story, so he wasn't really sure where the beginning was. Maybe it started with Tucker. Or when Scar came into the picture. No those were all what molded him into the alchemist he was now. But what started this whole thing. He smiled, finally coming to a starting point.. "Um, Al and I had an amazing mother. She was always there for us…"

"Al's your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah. So anyway. She always supported us, even when we picked up alchemy…."

"Where was all of this taking place?"

"Resembool," Ed said. "So, I think that the only person that didn't completely support us was our best friend, Winry. But she did come around." He waited for a question. But he didn't get one, he shrugged. "Um, our mother got sick and then she died." He went over that part quickly and without much detail. "We were young and alone and we were foolish."

"Did you try to bring her back?" She asked stirring her coffee with a straw.

"Yeah. We did. And it ended badly. Our product wasn't even human. It wasn't alive. It was…" He sighed. "I don't know but it wasn't our mother. Oh, I'm skipping stuff. When we were doing the transmutation something went wrong. Uh, I still think it's something to do with equivalent exchange. But one second Al was beside me one second and then the next he was gone. Something was taking him. And all I could think to do was to save him. And I was unconscious of the fact that what was happening to Al was happening to me. I managed to do a blood seal on a suit of armor that was nest to me."

"So you lost your arm and Al lost his body?"

"I lost my arm and leg. But other than that it seems like you've got it. So Al took me to Winry, she's an automail mechanic, and she installed my arm and leg." He looked t her. She sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "No questions?"

"So what brought you here?" She asked. "To Central?"

"Honestly?" He asked. She nodded. "Your father. You know that man just shows up and says 'You, come with me'. And everyone goes."

"No really," she giggled.

"Well, that's the truth. That's not how it happened. But he's the reason I'm here. He saw the transmutation, and said that Al and I should come to Central."

"So why are you still here?" She asked.

"Well we were here because of the…." His voice trailed off. The words seemed to get stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat. "The philosophers' stone."

"You found out how to make one?" She asked, intrigued.

"Yes."

"So can I see it?" She asked.

"We didn't make one. I couldn't go through with it," Ed muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because the recipe for the stone requires me to kill other human beings," Ed muttered almost inaudible.

"Wow, that's a damper," she muttered. "So no stone?" He shook his head. "Why did you need the stone?"

"To get our bodies back," He replied.

"And the two of you taught yourselves all of this alchemy?"

"No. We had a teacher. We went to her before we tried to bring our mother back,

I believe. I haven't ever told anyone the story, so my thoughts are going faster than I'm telling the story. But I thought I'd mentioned her."

"Does she know…."

"No, she doesn't know that we tried to bring her back. She'd be upset wit us. Well more than upset. She'd most likely kill us," Ed chuckled.

They sipped their coffee in a comfortable silence. In that time the man from the counter brought back another pitcher of coffee and took away the empty one. Edward looked at her and she poured a cup for herself. She looked up and at him. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Tell me your story," he said suddenly.

"What's to tell?" She asked, her expression went from curious to guarded in an instant. "I'm the Cornel's daughter."

"Why are you an alchemist?"

"Because my dad is."

"That's not a good reason."

"But that's my reason."

"How did you come across you're little running bit?" He asked jokingly.

"I like to run."

"What is with you and the short answers?" He was becoming annoyed with her. She was usually really talkative. But now she wasn't being herself.

"I like to run and I like to experiment so when I was younger I was running and playing with the air structure around me and then…" she smiled, "as they say, 'The rest is history'."

"So your mom..."

"She's dead." Felicity said finishing the sentence. "Of course you already knew that since you read my file. What did you think that it lied to you or something? It didn't. I promise you that."

Ed raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your problem?" He growled.

"I don't have one," She snapped back at him.

"Then explain to me the mood swings?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't have any 'mood swings'. Maybe I just don't like telling people about my dead mother."

"I don't either and I told you about mine."

She slapped her palms on the table; a bad choice in actions. She felt her palms throb and as she slowly lifted them of the table the stated to smart. She sighed as she saw the spot of blood. "That's because you trust me, right?" She asked grabbing a napkin placing it on her hand. Ed nodded, watching her. "Yeah, well maybe I don't trust you."

"Why wouldn't you trust me?" Ed asked her, shocked.

"I don't know. I just feel something in your presence that makes me want to trust you. But I can't. I don't know. There's just something about you that spells trouble." She shrugged and balled the napkin up in her hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Something about me spells trouble? Is that what your father told you to say?"

She scoffed. "My father doesn't even know I'm here."

"So you're sneaking around just like him?" His golden eyes holding a usually uncontainable amount of anger, her violet one's holding the same amount if not more.

"I am NOTHING like my father," she shouted at him, slamming her glass of coffee on the table. "I'm nothing like him," she said again, more to herself than him. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why is your hand bleeding?" He asked, her trying to change the subject.

"Because I went to a scene last night and got a little bloody and I couldn't look at another person's blood, so I washed my hands raw." She shrugged. "I took the bandages off this morning. I suppose that they look better than they did last night."

"What scene?"

"The murder scene last night. But can we not talk about it? It's kind of fresh."

"Sure we can not talk about it."

Felicity sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Her name was Cara. Cara Summers."

"Who?"

"My mother. She had these beautiful blue eyes-"

"So where'd you get your eyes?"

"Huh? Oh, the eyes skip a generation. I think. Yeah. I think that's what she wrote." She nodded to herself. "And her hair was yellow, like wheat. She was beautiful." She snickered. "And funny. I always hear that she was funny. She could make anyone simile even when they didn't want to."

"You know you do that to?" Edward asked her.

Felicity's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Yeah, people tell me that sometimes." SHe shook her head. "So back to the story..."

"What happened…?"

"Well if you would let me get there," she flashed him one of her 'Serenity' smiles, "I could tell you." She stopped and thought. "One day when we were at home someone just knocks down our door and walks it, like they live there. So she goes down to check it out. And then there was a loud noise, gunshot, and she never came back. And there I sat on the floor in her room until someone came and searched the house." She shrugged. "They asked around the neighborhood and found out she'd been seeing a man, by the name of Roy Mustang and that I was his kid. She never told him she was pregnant. She just told him that she couldn't see him anymore."

"You mother left Mustang?" Ed asked, amused.

"Yep. Well, she did but we don't look at it like that. We look at it as her doing something for him. She did him a favor. He wasn't ready for a kid he was still a kid himself. So anyway, they took me to his place. He was shocked. Not by the fact that he had a child. But by the fact that Cara did tell him and she was dead. So, for her, he took me in. He taught me everything I know about alchemy. If I wanted to I could have been an alchemist at age nine. But I didn't. And then one day after my lesson of transmuting air molecules I was running around playing soccer with the net in the backyard. And I unconsciously was messing around with the molecules in the air and the ground and I picked up my running bit. But I took me forever to remember the exact changes I made to the air."

"You said you were 'experimenting'," He told her.

"Yeah, well, I lied and there's nothing you can do about it now." She smiled. "So I took and passed the test at age fourteen and here we sit." She sighed, "Are you done yelling at me now?"

He snorted. "I was never really yelling at you. You were just frustrating me that's all."

She shrugged and smiled. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" She asked him, before finishing off her coffee.

"Yeah," Edward said as he slid out of the booth. He held his hand out to her. "My lady."

She took his hand and slid out of the booth. "Why thank you kind sir." She snickered and ran her fingers through her hair. "Shall we?" She asked pushing open the door.

"We shall."

* * *

So sorry that took so long. I should be back into the swing of posting once a week now. Thank you for all of the reviews. I was just thinking, that part where Felicity says, "And her hair was yellow, like wheat. And she was beautiful." That was me watching too much Sweeney Todd. But it fits nicely there. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed that entry. Review please.


	8. Hill Top Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:** Sorry this took forever. I have the whole soccer thing now but it's only for another week. And I'm losing my muse for Felicity/ Serenity and my Edward is sliding. So just go with me and tell me how awesome I am…… even if the chapter sucks. So here you go. Oh yeah, and tell me about any spelling errors.

* * *

The two teens stepped out into the bright sunlight laughed. If you were a pedestrian on the street, you would have never guessed that the two of them had just met. They seemed so in sync like were old friends.

"Hmmm, where shall we go?" Felicity asked him.

"Well , I would say that we could go to the ice cream parlor, but you know the owner doesn't like us very much anymore," Edward chuckled.

Felicity looked down at the path she was taking and smiled. "I know this great Italian place in the northern part of town. The best spaghetti ever. You wanna try it?" She asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I haven't had spaghetti in a while." He answered. "And it had better be as good as you say it is."

"Okay, it might not be the best spaghetti ever. But it's pretty good." She said after think a moment.

"Nope you can't take it back now. You have to live with it. But if it's not the best spaghetti ever, I might just have to kill you."

She gasped. "No don't kill me. Anything but that." She looked at the clock tower. "Man," she muttered to herself. "Well it doesn't look like I'm going to get to have that spaghetti with you. I have to go and be Serenity, the sex symbol of Central, now." She sighed. "It's hard living two lives."

"You don't work Wednesdays."

"I know, but I have to make up yesterday's performance."

"Right, well we can always go after the show," He told her.

"Well Mr. Elric, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were asking me out on a date," she mused.

He snorted. "No, Felicity. You asked me."

"Oh, don't be mistaken son, I never ask. I tell." She said in a playfully seductive voice. "Come on, child, if I'm late again, I'll be in trouble." She tilted her head and started to walk in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

"Roy," Hughes called as he walked into his friends' office.

"You and Felicity are going to get enough of all of this walking in without knocking crap, you'll see. What do you want Maes?" Roy Mustang asked not looking up from his papers. He'd found something to do to occupy his time.

"How's the kid?"

"I don't know. When I left she was asleep and when I when back on my lunch break she wasn't home. So I have no clue where she is or how she is. Why?"

"What kind of horrible parent are you? Not what kind of horrible person are you?"

"What do you mean, Hughes?" Roy asked his tone very nonchalant.

"I care more about your child that you do."

"Whatever you say Hughes," Roy muttered still not looking up from his papers.

Maes gave an exasperated sigh sitting down in the chair across from Roy. "How bad was she?"

"She was sitting in the shower, fully clothed, with hot water running, crying, and half asleep."

"Ah, she wasn't that bad."

"That was before I found out that she had washed her hands raw. But she did it well. She didn't rub off all the skin only the skin with blood on it. So she wasn't doing it in a rage, she was just scared."

"Weren't you?" Maes asked. "That was a pretty messy scene. It was only her first investigation." Maes leaned on the desk. "She was covered head to toe in blood. I'm suprised that the scent alone didn't cause her to pass out or vomit. She did good."

Roy looked up from his papers for the first time since Maes had been there. "Was I?" He snorted. "Was I scared on my first investigation or was a scared for her?"

"Both."

"No, I wasn't." Roy replied looking back at the papers.

"Whatever you say, Mustang," Maes said as he stood to walk out of the office. "See ya'."

* * *

"You're late, again, Felicity." Sharon said, as Felicity and Edward walking into the restaurant. "Why are you late?"

"Um, because, I was……"

"It was my fault. I insisted that she tell me a story. Sorry." Edward lied, cutting Felicity off.

"Well young man, watch yourself. Felicity, let's go."

Felicity looked over her shoulder at Ed as Sharon tired to pull her away. "I'll be right there." Sharon sighed and walked backstage. "Hey, you didn't have to do that. Although I was going to blame it on you, you didn't have to do that."

"Eh, what are friend's for?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Thanks." Felicity signaled for Katie to come to her. "Katie?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Stop. Um, ring the place with the great Italian food and tell them that 'Miss. Mustang wants to order a large plate of spaghetti and two fork and two spoons and some garlic bread and a bottle of carbonated water'," she looked at Edward after she was done speaking. He shrugged and she took that to mean that was fine. "Yeah, tell them that. Okay."

"Why should I?"

"I'll mention you in the show."

"You got it, dude," Katie said as she walked to the phone.

"Deliver it here and put in on my dad's tab. Tell them to give it to you. But tell them not to deliver it until about 6:50. And I want it fresh. Got that?"

"Yep," Katie answered as she dialed.

"You," she said to Edward. "I'll see you after the show." She smiled at him and then turned to go to her dressing room.

Edward watched her until he could no longer see her, and when he could see her he pulled an image of her up in his mind. There was something about her, that mad him want to be around her. He shrugged and walked towards the bar, just as Katie hung up the phone.

"So are the two of you official," Katie asked him.

"No."

"Did you ask her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't like me like that," Edward responded.

"What rock are you hiding under? She so likes you like that."

"Whatever."

"Ask her. You won't be sorry."

Edward snorted. "Yeah, that what people me, 'You won't be sorry'."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for returning to Total Ellipse tonight. Our superstar, Serenity is feeling much better. It was a twenty-four hours virus. So hear she is, Serenity."

The applause was great. Serenity flipped her black hair from her eyes as she walked out on to the stage. "Hey guys." She smiled. "Wow. It's great to be back." Her violet eyes scanned the crowd. "I'm so sorry for leaving you guys last night. But if it was up to me, I would have so been here, but you know how parents are." She laughed. "So anyways, I do apologize if my voice is a little scratchy. I had a bad night." She smirked. "So um, any request? I'm not feeling very creative tonight." She looked around and saw a hand in the back. "Yep?"

"Um, do you know, S_omeone to Watch Over Me_?" The man asked. She nodded. "Well, it's me and my wife anniversary and I was wondering if…."

"Of, course I can,' she said. "Id love to." She looked over at the blushing woman. "You've got a great man there. Don't let him get away." She exhaled and looked over at her pianist. "Ready when you are," she whispered. The soft intro started. "_There's a saying old says that love is blind. Still we're often told "Seek and ye shall find." So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind._

_  
Looking ev'rywhere, haven't found him yet; He's the big affair I cannot forget. Only man I ever think of with regret. I'd like to add his initial to my monogram. Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_." She smiled at the couple. "So any more request?"

There's a somebody I'm longing to see. I hope that he turns out to be. Someone who'll watch over me. I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood; I know I could always be good to one who'll watch over me. Although he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome, to my heart he carries the key. Don't you tell him, please, to put on some speed, follow my lead? Oh, how I need someone to watch over me

A few people shouted out song titles and she zoned them out for moment. It was starting to sound like bees buzzing in her ear. She exhaled softly and zoned back into her surroundings. "Okay," she said. "Let's do this. Raise your hand if you have request. I can't hear everyone at once." She looked around and picked a woman in front.

And her night played out like it always did. She sang and told jokes. She connected with the crowd. But she was sort of distant. In the back of her mind the only thing, well person that was on her mind was, Edward. She looked up one moment and saw him and then the next he was gone. She sighed to herself. Where could he have gone?

Her violet eyes darted to the clock and she smirked. "Well. It looks like my time is up," She smiled. "Yeah. I hate to go." _Not really,_ she thought to herself. "But I'll be here tomorrow and I'll be here and ready to have fun. So you be here too." She flashed them a brilliant smile, a Serenity smile, and walked off the stage.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked Felicity.

"Huh?" She asked, raising a black eyebrow. Her violet eyes distant and confused. Katie didn't say anything she just waited for her question to process. "Oh, nothing."

"There's something wrong with you."

Felicity tossed her silver heels at Katie. "There's nothing." There was a soft knock on the door as Felicity pulled on her black cargo pants. Katie opened the door and smiled. She stepped out of the door and when she came back in she had a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Felicity looked up and tilted her head. "What are those?"

"These are flowers," Katie said slowly pointing at them. "Say it with me. Flow-ers"

"I know that. Who are they for?" Felicity smirked.

"_Dear Serenity,_" Katie read. _"'You have great voice. It's beautiful, as are you. But I can only admire you from a far. But I've finally build up enough courage to send you flowers. I hope you like them. You Secret Admirer.'"_

"Who are those from?" She asked, taking them and sitting them by her merrier.

"Wow, you are really dumb." Katie turned and walked out. "Oh, Ed's waiting for you."

Felicity smiled and looked at the flowers that were sitting by her mirror. She grabbed her navy blue jacket and shoved her arms throught the sleeves. She shrugged and walked out of the dressing room, turning off the lights as she did. The raven haired teen walked down the hall and out of the door. She saw Ed leaning against the counter with the order from the restaurant.

"Hey," she said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Hey," he replied. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah. I have the greatest place to go and eat Italian food." She started towards the door. "Well come on." She waited at the door until she heard Edward behind her. "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm not about to walk to the place so….." She signaled Ed to follow her around back. There sat an ocean blue vehicle. "So get in."

"This is yours?" He asked.

"You seem shocked. I'm a daddy's girl. I get whatever I want." She opened the door and fished the keys from the dash board. "Come on. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." She looked at him and smirked as he got in. "Still shocked?" She asked him. She started the engine and drove on to the road.

The street was pretty much empty. Well there were the people leaving her show, but other than that, the street was empty. Which was okay with her, since she wasn't the best driver. However, they soon left the lights of Central.

"Where are we?" Edward asked, not familiar with this part of Central.

"We are approximately seven miles outside of Central," she told him.

They drove for a while longer in silence. Not an awkward silence, but it was silent. She had nothing to say to him and apparently he had nothing to say to her. So the silence filled the car.

Felicity pulled the car on to a hill and parked it. She brushed a strand of pink hair from her eyes and sighed, "Well then let's go."

He looked out of the window. They were on a grassy hill that over looked Central. All of the bright lights could be seen from where they were. He looked over at her and then back to the lights. Was Central really that small? From where he sat it looked like a speck. A brightly lit speck, but a speck. He then looked at the hill. The only thing that caught his eye was the giant oak tree in the center of the hill.

"Hellooo. Earth to Ed," Felicity said, breaking his thoughts. "Come on." She opened her door and hoped out of the car. He followed grabbing the food before he closed the door. He found her leaning on the giant tree, her eyes glued to the lights. However, her violet eyes snapped to him as he sat next to her. "Welcome to the best place in the entire world to eat Italian food." She smirked and reached of the bag. "Now gimme, the food, I'm starving." He handed her the bag.

"Come here often?" He questioned, as the scent of spaghetti filled the air. She tossed him a fork and a spoon as she nodded. "Why?"

"When you're locked up all the time like me, you have to rebel a little and get out," she told him as she twisted her fork in the spaghetti. He did the same. "You want this meatball? I'm not a fan of meat, in ball form." She smirked. He shrugged and she pushed it over to him. "So you, me, and Al are hanging out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, if you want to," He said after swallowing his spaghetti.

"I want to," She told him.

She broke the garlic bread in half and handed him a half, which he took from her. She broke a piece off of her half and tossed it into the air. She attempted to catch it in her mouth, but failed. Ed laughed.

"Don't laugh," she said. She attempted to catch another piece of bread in her mouth and she did. "Ha, what now? Edward broke off a piece of his and tossed it in the air, catching it successfully. "Know what?" Shed asked tearing off another piece. She through another bit of the bread at him.

And yet again they were in a food fight. She laughed and he tossed a piece back at her. They went on like that until they ran out of bread. Then her eyes fell on the almost finished plate of noodles in sauce. She grabbed a fist ful, but Edward was on the same page as her, taking a fist full also. Felicity stood quickly and started to back away, a smirk on her lips.

"Ed, let's be adults here. Put it down."

"You first."

She continued to back away as he walked towards her. She turned and ran. She heard him start to pursue her. She turned and pitched the sauce covered noodles at him, missing.

"Drat," she muttered, running away from him. Suddenly she heard nothing. Silence. She sighed and stopped running. Her violet eyes scanned the hill, nothing. Then she heard the soft click of his automail. She turned and was knocked to the ground, as Edward pinned her there.

"Okay, no, no," she shrieked, as he dropped the wet noodles on her face. She smirked freeing on of her hands to wipe away the spaghetti. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Here, you missed some." He pulled a few noodles from her hair. "There."

"Thanks," she said again. She looked up at him and she felt her cheeks flush a light pink. She quickly looked over at the sky and smiled. "A SHOOTING STAR!" Felicity closed she violet eyes and made a wish, as the star streaked across the black sky. While her eyes were closed she felt Ed release the hold he had on her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What you wish for?"

"I can say or else it won't cone true," she joked, sitting next to him. "Did you make a wish?"

"Nope. So tell me what you wished for?" He asked again.

"Bravery and more motivation to prove myself to the people that suround me," she almost whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's just the first thing that came to mind."

He said nothing and she didn't have anything to say. So the silence overtook them again. She looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking. She sighed and saw his golden eyes dart over to her. She shifted her weight and sat on her knees. She placed her index finger on his cheek and turned his face to hers. Felicity hesitated for a moment and bit her lower lip, but she decided that she'd come this far why not finish it? She leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his.

He tensed at first, wondering if this was really happening. But then he relaxed, bringing a hand to her cheek and kissing her back.

Seeming to realize what she was doing, she pulled back and looked up at the sky, for a moment. Felicity the brought her violet eyes back to her golden ones. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"No, it was ok," he told her.

She flashed him and smiled and stood up. "We should go."

"Okay," he replied standing. He looked over at her as she began to walk away. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him. She smirked and he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:** I not a fan of this chapter. But review if you love it. Or even if you hate it. Tell me what I could have done better. But be nice about it.


	9. Tales of Midnight Romances

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own FMA.

* * *

"Were have you been brother?" Alfonse questioned as his older brother walking into their room at a quarter past twelve am. Edward didn't answer him, he simply smirked and undressed. "Edward, I want to know what you've been doing!"

"I thought that I was the older brother here," Edward muttered. He collapsed on the bed and exhaled. He turned the light off and looked up at the ceiling. His lips were still tingling from when she kissed him. He smirked at the thought and licked his lips, tasting hers again. The light clicked back on. Ed looked at Al and sighed. "I was out. Um, at Total Eclipse. I was talking to Hughes," Ed lied quickly.

"About what?" Al asked.

"Alchemist stuff," Ed replied.

Al must have thought it enough because he turned the light off and fell back gently on his bed. Al sighed as he started up at the ceiling. Little did he know that his older brother was doing the same. Ed exhaled slowly and bit down on the inside of his lip. He smirked. Now he had to see where this….he didn't even know what to call it….would go.

* * *

Felicity skipped in the front door of the Mustang residents. Not even thinking. She was walking on air. She loved the feeling. However, walking on air came at its own cost. She nonchalantly opened the door, loudly, humming as she did so, and then slammed it shut. It wasn't until then that she actually thought about her actions. She bit her lips and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. She looked harder; her violet eyes scanned every section of the room. She sighed. Good. The raven haired young woman pulled off her shoes and walked up the stairs.

"Felicity Rayne Mustang, would you please tell me the time?" her father's voice asked from the kitchen as he flicked the light on. The girl turned to her father's voice. He was clad only in his pajama pants and a black tee shirt. His hair was messier than usual. However, he didn't look worried.

Felicity looked at the clock on the wall. "Twelve twenty am, sir." She added the sir because she was a suck up and didn't want to get in trouble at all.

"Do you want is out of place in the house?"

"Do you want me to look in every room and see because I…"

"You!" He roared. "What are you doing out at twelve thirty in the morning?" He questioned. Felicity was silent; she didn't know if it was a rhetorical question. "Answer."

"Oh, I was out. Went to the piano store. Played the ivories. I haven't done that in a while. It was fun. We should get a piano. And then Hughes took me to dinner and we talked," Felicity lied. She felt terrible for lying to her father. The man that had given her so much and now she was just telling a bold faced lie. She felt dirty. However her father seemed to buy the lie. His expression softened as it always did when he realized that he'd wrongly accused his daughter.

"Go to bed and nowhere else." Her father demanded. "I'll consider getting a piano. A baby grad piano."

Felicity shrugged, as small smile played on her lips. She was walking on air again and she was going to get a piano. She skipped to the foot of the stairs before turning around to her father. She was greeted by a very confused look. She smirked and skipped over to him, stood on her tip toes and kissed him goodnight. "Thanks, Daddy." She then skipped up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Roy Mustang stood at the foot of the stairs and shook his head. There was more going on that his daughter was letting on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. However, it was too late to deal with it now. He sighed and grabbed his coat out of the closet and opened the front door. He looked over his shoulder to see if Felicity was in bed. He saw that she wasn't around, so he left.

He walked down their long driveway and out onto the street. Well his daughter got to stay out until twelve twenty. He had to stay up until she came home and he drunk a lot of coffee and now he wasn't tired. Now he was wide awake. So he decided to walk. Well actually, he had a plan. It was a very simple plan. He would buy flowers and then he'd walk in to Riza's place. From there, he didn't know what the course of action would be. However, his plan was set.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sat in her living room reading a piece of fine literature. Well she was reading Macbeth and it kind of depended on the person that you asked, as to its fineness. Her eyes scanned the pages rapidly; a smirk crossed her lips every once and a while. She closed the book on her thumb to hold her place and took a sip of the red wine in the glass beside her.

This was Riza time. After working all day, there had to be some alone time. She could have done it earlier. She should have done it at like ten. However, she was tied up at work. So now was Riza time. She sat on the sofa clad in a pair of blue and pink pajama pants and a short-sleeved shirt. She propped her bare feet up on the arm of the sofa and opened the book again.

She'd just begun to read again when there was a knock at the door. Riza looked up at the clock on the mantel. It was twelve forty. Why would someone be at her house at twelve forty? The woman grabbed a pistol from the table and walked to the door. She placed her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot, as she opened the door.

"Oh," she muttered lowering the gun. "Roy."

"Riza." He said, slightly amused by the gun. He held the flowers out to her. A bouquet of white roses and babies breath. "These are for you."

"Oh," she repeated, a faint blush graced her cheeks. "Thanks. Come in." She stepped to the side and he walked in. Taking the flowers to the kitchen to put them in a vase she asked, "What brings you here?"

"I was just around," Roy answered as he sat of the sofa. Riza exited the kitchen and he patted the spot next to him. She collapsed beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "And you." He added, kissing her forehead.

"I figured as much," Riza replied, as she cuddled closer to him.

"What time did you leave?" Roy questioned.

"Um, like eleven," she replied. "How's Licity?"

"Oh, she's okay now. She just came in the door like twenty minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yep." He raised a black eyebrow. "Know anything?"

" Nope," she replied. "Sorry."

"I didn't come to talk about her thought. I have business to take care off," He stated.

"Oh."

"You caught me off guard the other night," he started, "and I would like to have the chance to redeem myself." A smirked played on his lips.

"Huh?" Riza asked genuinely confused.

Roy leaned down and pressed his lips to her gently. Riza was taken by surprise and then she understood. Her eyes fluttered close and she ran her hand up his back, tangling it in his hair. His fingers traveled just under her shirt, he tugged at the hem, letting her know his intentions, before pulling the shirt over her head. Riza tugged his coat off and tossed it to the floor, his shirt followed. Roy leaned back on the couch and pull Riza on top of him.

* * *

Felicity opened he bedroom door and looked down the hall. Coast clear. She walked to the phone and picked it up. The teen called the operator and asked about Edward Elric's address, she got it and then hung up. She slid down the banister and ran out of the door.

A cool breeze met her and she shivered. The teen wore only a pair of sweatpants, a blue tank top, and a light jacket. She sighed walked down the driveway and out on to the street. She was heading to the Elric's. Ever since she got in bed she couldn't shake the feeling. She had no clue on the face of the planet what he feeling was, but she couldn't shake it. All she knew was that she had to see Edward again. Maybe seeing him again would get rid of the feeling. She doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

Miss Mustang arrived at the address that the operator had given her. She smirked and looked at the room numbers on the sign. Lucky her, his room had a window. Room 265. She walked around the building until she could she Al's metal body on the bed. So they had to share a room. She sighed. Reaching down to grab a pebble she stood at the window and tossed it towards the window then ran away.

* * *

Ed rolled over in his bed after he thought that he'd heard a tap at the window. He looked out of the window and sighed. Maybe he was going insane. He lay back down, only to hear the tap again. The blonde-haired boy sat up and then looked out of the window. He looked closely. A streak of blue and pink. He opened the window. "Felicity?"

"Come here," a voice called, well rather sang, from the bushes.

He placed it as hers immediately. He climbed out of the window and walked over to the bushes. A young girl streaked out of the bushes and into his arms. "Hey," he muttered into her raven hair. "It's late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… Well I had to see you," the girl muttered into his neck.

"It's okay. I wasn't asleep or anything." He inhaled her scent. Strawberry. "What are you doing here?"

"I said that I had to see you," Felicity repeated. She pressed her lips to his neck gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Well later today, actually." He told her. As her lips touched his neck, he exhaled. "Licity." She didn't respond. "Felicity Rayne." She looked up at him. "Come on, go home." She looked hurt. "I don't want you to get into trouble. That's all."

Felicity started to speak, but something caught her eye. Her violet eyes caught a glimpse of his automail. The lightweight silver metal contrasted greatly with the white scar on his tan-ish skin. She unwrapped on of her arms from his neck and reached out to touch it. "Can I?" He nodded. Her slender fingers touched the white scar and she looked over at Ed. There was a sort of unreadable expression on his face. "You okay? Does it hurt?" She pulled her hand away from his arm, only to have Ed catch her hand with his automail hand.

"Only when I think about it," he told her. He twisted his fingers in hers, his other arm hung around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. It seemed to take her by surprise, because stumbled into his chest, a smirk crossed him. "Or when I look at Al. Or when I think about how goddamned close I was to fixing this!"

"Ed," she muttered into his ear, as his hand tightened around hers. "Calm down." His hand loosened around hers. She ran her fingers down his back, calming him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into her raven hair. "I just....."

Felicity cut him off in the best way that she knew. She pressed her lips to his gently. She felt his lips part slightly on hers and she smirked. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip. He didn't grant her entrance, which rather pissed her off, but he pulled her a fraction of a step closer to him.

* * *

From the bedroom, Alphonse groaned. He looked over to his brother's bed and saw that it was empty. Al then looked to the open window. There he saw his brother. And a girl. Al looked closer and saw raven hair with a pink streak. He gasped. "Felicity." He whispered.

That's where his brother was. He was with Felicity all night. Al growled. His brother had lied to him. However, maybe he lied for a good reason. Maybe he didn't want Al jumping to conclusions as he was now. Maybe it wasn't even Felicity, maybe it was a girl that just had the same hair as Felicity.

Al fell back lightly on his bed and sighed.

* * *

Felicity pulled her lips from Ed's lightly, after hearing her name. Ed looked at her for a moment before hearing a bed squeak. He kissed her softly once more before dropping his arm from her waist. He kissed her cheek and sighed. "I'll see you," he touched her nose and she scrunched her nose as a reaction, "later. Kay?"

"Kay." She pulled her fingers from his and sighed. "Bye, Ed."

"Bye, Felicity," he muttered as he climbed into the window.

* * *

Roy stroked Riza's blond hair as she slept beside him. Her chest rose and fell with a certain rhythm. Her head rested on his bare chest. He felt his heart racing under his skin. He sighed, trying to shake the feeling. He just couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling of his heart racing and the smile the played on his lips every time he thought about her. He sighed and closed his eyes inhaling the scent of her blond hair.

* * *

"Brother," Al muttered.

Ed tensed and looked over at his brother. Had he seen him and Felicity? Did he know? "Yeah, Al?"

"Where'd you go?" Al asked. Maybe Ed would tell him about the girl.

"I went for a walk," Edward responded.

Or maybe not. It was Edward. He liked to keep his distance, for everyone. Even his own brother.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this maybe my favorite post yet. Read and review.


	10. Trouble in Paradise?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own FMA and all that jazz. Licity and Katie are mine. Steal and I kill.

**A/N**: Wow, this took forever. Anyways. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. It still keeps me going. You know the deal about the spelling errors; I'm notorious for them.

* * *

"Oh, my Gosh, Dad," Felicity shouted. "Why? Why the difficulty?" She questioned. "You wanted paperwork and you go it. It's right there. I carried it up the stairs and everything. That paper right there," she pointed to the stack of papers, "is heavy." Her father made no response he just tilted his head to the side with an amused smirk. "Riza, can you do something about him?" Hawkeye shook her head. Felicity sighed and sat on the edge of her fathers' desk. "Why am I here?" She asked, rolling her shoulders back.

"I've finally decided to let you go out into the field," her father started. Felicity's face lit up. "However, I want you with a partner." Her eye dulled a bit but she was still excited.

"As long as my partner isn't you, dad, I'm fine," Felicity said. "So what adult to I get to irritate? Armstrong?"

"No, I could put you will a co-worker. I believe that you know Edward Elric?" Her father asked. Felicity's face turned a light shade of pink, causing Riza to raise an eyebrow at her and her father to do the same. 'You okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, sir," she stated. "Just a little hot. That's all. I do know Edward."

"He will be your partner," Roy told her reluctantly.

He had mixed feeling about this. He wanted her to be happy. He knew that she wanted to be in the field; he knew that would make her happy. However, Elric? He couldn't seem to understand why he'd just given his daughter up to Edward Elric. He was the most irresponsible child ever. He knew that. He also knew that Felicity was more mature than some of the adults here. He was confidant that Felicity would be able to handle herself away from home. She wanted this. Roy's fatherly side was having a hard to releasing his daughter. He'd had her for so long that it was odd to even think about not having her in the house. That house was excessively big for one person. He couldn't imagine it without her. However, she wanted this. She wanted to be an alchemist. Therefore, that's what she was getting.

A knock on the door pulled him to reality. "Licity, go get a pen from Hawkeye." She sighed, but went. "Come in."

"You called, Colonel?" Edward asked as he walked up to the desk. The scent of strawberries filled the air. Felicity?

"Yeah, I have a new task for you and a new partner. So which one first; the task of the partner? Well it's not really a task it's more of a thing that someone wants you to do." Roy leaned back in the chair.

"Task," Edward said.

"Go to Rush Valley and you have a friend there. The pretty blond one."

"Winry?" Al asked.

"That's the name. She has something for your automail. As for you partner," he started. Felicity, who'd lost her shoes from the time that she left, came sliding into his office in her blue and pink socks. She slid and jumped on to the desk. "Meet Felicity Rayne Mustang, The Flash Alchemist." Felicity waved without looking up as she handed the pen to her father. "Where are your shoes?"

"Riza has 'em," She told him. She looked over her shoulder and saw Edward and Al. "Oh, hey, partner."

"Why does she have you're shoes? Hawkeye!" He called.

"Sir?"

"Shoes?"

"I don't have them. She left them beside me and slid away."

"Go get them, Felicity," he father told her. She rolled her eyes and ran out of the office, sliding when she had enough momentum.

"Who do you feel about you're partner?" Roy asked.

"Why?" Edward questioned. "Why did you pair me with her?"

"She wanted to go and I can't send her on a dangerous mission so I had to send her with you to Rush Valley. She wants to leave Central. That's why," Roy, told him. "But you listen. If my kid comes back in more than one piece, injured, or anything else, you are in for it. You got that, Full metal?" Ed nodded. "Now, the blond said she there already working some other automails, so leave tomorrow." Felicity slid back into the office. "Put you shoes on. You're gonna step-" he didn't finish because he was interrupted by a loud yelp, "-on a staple." Roy shook his head. "You alright?" She nodded. "Shoes on. Edward will fill you in on the task ahead. The three of you are just going to Rush Valley. You leave tomorrow at noon."

"Cool," Felicity said. "Let's go and talk about the task." She tossed Edward a smirk. "You," she turned to her father, "you are going to do this paperwork and if I come back into this office and it's not done. There will be trouble, ok?" Felicity smirked. "Ok. Let's go."

The trio, Ed, Al, and Felicity, walked out of the office and out on to the street. Every moment or so, Al would look over at Felicity. Her violet eyes were excited. She looked as if she'd never been anywhere before.

"This your first time going somewhere, Felicity?" Al questioned.

"Yep. Although I'm not really counting it as going somewhere. However, anything is better than nothing. So tell me about the task?"

"We are going to see a friend of ours, Winry," Al told her. "Ed got a crush on her."

Felicity's expression changed quickly. Her once excited violet eyes quickly turned to anger. Her smile was replaced by a frown. However, before Edward looked in her direction she had her happy face on. They weren't really a thing. It was official. Ed could have a crush on a girl if he wanted. Why did she give a damn? She didn't.

"I DO NOT have a crush on Winry. She's just an old friend. I've known her all my life; we're just really close," Edward told Felicity.

"That's super. It's great to know. Really. I don't understand why you felt the need to explain that to me." Licity told him.

"I…" Edward sighed and stopped talking. He knew that she was mad and there was nothing that he could do about it with Al around. So he let her be mad. He hoped that she'd just be mad and get over it, but that didn't seem to be happening.

"So is that all. We leave a t noon?" Felicity questioned and Al nodded. "Okay. Well I have to go and pack. How long will it take?"

"A few days. A week, tops," Ed told her.

She nodded and turned on her heel. "I'll see you at the train station at 11:45." The raven-haired girl smiled and walked off in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with her?" Al asked. Ed rolled his eyes and started off after her. "Brother, come back!" Al called after him, but Ed kept walking. "Brother!" Al stood in the middle of the street and sighed. He knew that his brother didn't want him to follow him, so he walked to their apartment to pack.

* * *

"Felicity," Edward called after her. She stopped walking, just long enough to place his voice and then continued to walk. The young woman turned into a side alley. "Felicity! Felicity, stop!" He reached for her, grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her. Her violet eyes were angry; there was no other emotion there. "What?"

"Nothing," She told him.

"Felicity."

"Nothing," She repeated. She tried to pull away from him but could break the grasp of his automail hand. She sighed and leaned on the wall behind her. The street beside the alley was quiet and the there was no one out.

"Felicity Rayne, what is your problem?" Edward asked her.

"Ed, what are we?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"What are we? Were do we stand?"

"Again, huh?"

"What's our relationship?" She asked him.

"Oh," Ed sighed. He released the grip that he had on her. "Felicity, I don't know. Is that really what's bothering you?" She nodded. "I don't know."

The raven-haired girl tossed her hands up in the air and laughed. "Yeah, Ed. I'll see you later. Eleven forty-five tomorrow." She smiled. "And don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. I'll decide what our relationship is. We are partners. Nothing more. Nothing less." She smiled and walked from the alley. "See ya'."

Edward rolled his eyes. Why are women so complicated? What had she wanted him to say? He groaned. She had feelings for him. She wanted something more. She wanted a relationship. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. That's what she wanted. How could he be so stupid? He sighed. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. He had to keep her at arms length. He didn't want her to be caught up in his life. He couldn't disobey Mustang. He didn't want her to get hurt. He had feelings for her and because he did, he didn't want her to get hurt. He left the alley and then walked to the place where he and Al were staying. Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

"Dad, I don't wanna do it anymore," Felicity shouted as she walked into his office. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her violet eyes were still ablaze with anger. She looked up and saw Riza buttoning her shirt and pulling on the hem with a faint blush. He father's hair was messier than usual and his navy blue jacket was on the ground. "See, I should be extremely excited, but all I have to say is, it's about time. Now like I was saying. Daddy, I don't want to do it anymore."

"What are you talking about, Felicity?" Roy asked her.

"I don't want to go out. I'll stay here for the rest of my life. I don't want to go." She shouted. Riza's eyebrows rose and her father just looked at her.

"You have to-" he started.

"Daddy, please. Daddy please don't make me go," The raven-haired girl begged. She never begged. Her violet eyes were no longer angry; they were now on the verge of tears.

"Roy before you tell her she doesn't have to go. Let me talk to her," Riza told him as she grabbed Felicity's hand. "Come here." The blond woman took her from her father's office and into an empty office at the end of the hall. "What's wrong, Felicity?"

"I can't go. I can't be with Ed while he's with that girl. She knows him. He knows her. He has a crush on her. I was so stupid," Felicity muttered.

"What are you taking about?"

"I kissed him. I kissed him more than once. In addition to that, I have this feeling and it's so overpowering. Every time I'm around him, I can't help but smile and I have to pay attention to everything he says. I just can't help it. It's so damn confusing."

"Who'd you kiss? Ed?"

"Yes."

"That's why you turned red this morning. It makes sense now," Riza said. "I think that you should go. You should go and see how he feels about the girl and how she feels about him. Go."

Felicity sighed. "All right. I'll go." Her violet eyes had calmed a little. "But why?"

"You might need to see how he interacts with her and you. That's how you know," Riza stated.

Felicity left the office and sighed. "Ok." She then walked into her father's office. He looked up at her and tilted his head. "I'll go. But what's going with this?" She waved her hand between him and Riza. "Hmmmmm?"

"It's a secret, Licity. That why you don't know. You have a big mouth. If it was to be public then you would have known," Roy told her. "So keep it that way. And you need to pack and pack lightly."

"I bet you Hughes knows," Felicity muttered as she left. "I know he does. Light, heh. That's funny. One suitcase?" She looked over her shoulder and saw her father nod. "Heh. That's great." She sighed as she left the office.

* * *

"What happened, brother?" Alphonse questioned as Edward walked into the room.

"Girls are overrated," was his answer.

"Is Felicity okay? You didn't hurt her did you?" Al asked.

"Nope," Edward said as he tossed some cloths into his suitcase. "Not physically anyways," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Hey, Katie," Felicity called to her friend. "I got assigned to a task and I'll be out for a while. So that means no Serenity. So if you could relay that to the manager." Felicity sat at a bar stool and twisted on it. She sighed and Katie didn't respond. She sighed louder and Katie still didn't respond. She huffed loudly.

"Is something wrong, Licity?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah and no. I kissed Ed last night," The raven-haired girl stated. Katie laughed and slid a shot glass of whiskey to her. "And then I asked him about us and he said he didn't know. So I told him that were partners no more, no less." Katie groaned and took the glass from her friend. "Hey!!"

"I can't believe you. You are crazy!" Katie yelled.

"I'm crazy. I'm not the one that kissed someone and didn't expect something from it. Give me my drink. I need it. Katie, please?" She begged.

"Okay," Katie handed her the glass and pulled out the bottle. "Have at it."

"Thanks. So he's my partner. That's the only reason that I'm so stressed. Than and he's brother says that he has a crush on s girl named Winry. So yeah." Felicity took the shot of whiskey and then pour another one and drunk that one. She shook her head and gasped.

"Why don't you ask him?" The girl asked as she leaned on the bar and cleaned a glass. "You can't go off what his brother says."

"I did. That was the whole 'what are we' conversation. You don't listen do you?" Felicity started to pour another glass; however, Katie took the bottle from her and placed it behind the counter. "Katie!"

"Enough. Go and pack. Go and make him want to be with you," Katie told her as she took the glass. "Go. Make him want you."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I'm not a slut like you. I can't do that." Katie tossed her a look. "I'm kidding. I'll try."

"No cargo pants."

Felicity stood. "That's my wardrobe. Cargo pants, tank tops, and crop tanks."

"Wear a crop tank. Show him that tanned, flat stomach." Katie joked. "Wear a jacket and then wait till it's hot then take the jacket."

Felicity shook her head and sighed. "You know what? That's a bad idea. I know it is. But the worst thing is. I'm going to listen to it. I'm gonna take your advise and do it."

"Yay! One for Katie, zero for Licity."

Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes as she left the restaurant. She was about to get herself into a world of trouble and she knew it. It's just she wanted a real answer; not one of those fake ones that he'd given her. Well that and she wanted to know about Winry. She wanted to check out the competition and see how much she had to work. She sighed and stood outside of _Total Eclipse._ Something told her to tell Katie that she'd changed her mind and grab another drink, but she couldn't. She looked up at the sky as a flash of red appeared. She tilted her head to the side. "Fireworks?" She questioned. It appeared again and she shook her head. "Bad alchemy." She stated as she dashed to her house to pack.


	11. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own FMA. You know the routine.

**A/N:** Yeah, I am not dead. I know shocker. Sorry about that little hiatus. I was really mussless and busy. But I'm back now and so I most of my muse. So I should be out of writing. But I'm gonna warn you on this chapter. It's really short. But they will get longer. And you know that my spelling and grammar are horrendous, so just tell me and I'll go and fix it.

* * *

"Felicity Rayne, get up, now!" Her father called to her. "Felicity Rayne don't make me come in there."

The raven-haired girl rolled over under her blankets and groaned. She so didn't want to do this. She was crazy. She couldn't go through with this. She wasn't kidding when she told Katie that she wasn't a slut like her. She wasn't. She couldn't dress, well, half-dress and walk out of the house. She couldn't do that. Well she could be she chose not to. But she liked Ed. She really did. So maybe dressing like a slut would get her somewhere with him. Maybe he'd realize that they had to be something. That they had something special and this Winry character couldn't come between them.

"Felicity Rayne Mustang, get up," her father shouted again. Only he wasn't outside the down, he was walking towards her bed and pulling the covers off. "Now." His daughter growled and pulled the covers over her head again. He sighed. "I didn't want to do this to you, but you made me." He pulled on his glove and snapped his fingers creating a small flame just beside her leg.

Felicity shouted and rolled off of her bed. "You burned a hole in my comforter," she groaned. "I liked the comforter." She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail from her spot on the floor.

"You can still use the comforter. Now, get up and go. You showered last night and not get dressed and get your pink streaks to the station," he told her.

"I have blue and purple streaks too, ya' know. I mean you should, you pay for them every six to eight weeks." She laughed at the look that her father gave her. "Kidding. Or am I?"

"I can't wait until you leave. Now to make that process easier I'm gonna dress you…"

"NO!" She shouted and she rolled to her closet door and lay in front of it protectively.

"You have some issues, you know that?" Her father asked her. She shot him a look and exhaled."Well you do and that's your problem."

"No, I don't have issues. I have a problem with my father dressing me. You know that the Mustang men aren't known for their taste in clothing. I mean look at you. A man uniform is great and all but gosh dad, you have to get a new wardrobe." Felicity rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She loved her dad but there were times were that uniform caused her some stress and hurt. For instance, when her father would leave her at home by herself for days at a time when she was seven. She had to learn to fend for herself and take care of herself. If she couldn't take care of herself, she would have most likely died. She didn't think that he meant to cause her anything with that uniform. It was just a way of getting food on the table and having something to do. Well at least that what she thought it was. It was something to keep him happy. He'd been alone for as long as she could remember. It was always just him and her and the woman of the week. He never had anyone else and she really felt that he worked to fill the void. But now, he had Riza, finally. So maybe, he woildn't need work to make him happy. Maybe he'd be content with the two lovely women in him life.

"Now," he father instructed and left the room.

Felicity sighed and pulled a pair of cargo pants from her closet and a black tank top. She was told not to wear that, true, but she couldn't help it. It was her look. That's what she was able to pull off. She rolled her eyes, she could almost hear Katie's voice and see her frown. Felicity groaned and pulled out a black crop top and a jacket, just like Katie told her to. She then showered again and got dressed. Before she put on the jacket she looked herself over. God, she hated it. But maybe it would work. So as she pulled on her jacket, her father knocked on the door. "I'm coming out! GOSH!" She heard him chuckle and walk down the stairs. She exited the bathroom and followed in his footsteps. "Can we go and see Katie before I go." He sighed. "But I love her. We're gonna get married and move to Switzerland." Her father tossed her a look. "We are."

"If you think before you speak then, yes we can. But quickly." Felicity danced on the spot. "And don't do that."

She rolled her eyes and ran to the car. She jumped into the driver's side seat and smiled at her father as he walked out of the door. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No, now move over."

"Pretty pretty please with a chocolate chip cherry on top and whipped cream and icing and a strawberry?"

"What? NO!" He pushed her over gently and she groaned. He slid into the car and started it. He back out of the winding driveway and started towards Total Eclipse. When he pulled up he looked at his watch and smirked. "Four minutes. Go."

Felicity jumped out of the car and ran towards the restaurant. She slid to a stop in front of her best friend. "Okay. So what do ya' think?" She unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. She smirked at Katie's expression. Her flat toned stomach was reveled along with her toned back muscles. "You didn't think that I would, did ya'?"

"No, I didn't. Wow! He'll be drooling over you, hun," Katie told her as she pulled her jacket back on and zipped it. "Well you have fun seducing your man." Felicity tossed her a look. "Tell me EVERYTHING when you get back. Love you."

Felicity rolled her eyes and left. She jumped back into the car and sighed. "To the train station." Her father rolled his eyes. He drove to the station. As soon as her father pulled into a parking space she saw Edward. He was leaning on the wall. He looked like he hadn't sleep at all last night. However, he looked calm and serine. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. She brushed a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. The color was fading, she hadn't noticed it until right then.

"Ed," her father said to him as they walked up to them. Felicity was so preoccupied with the current state of the streaks in her hair. "Felicity."

"Oh, hey," she said not looking at Edward or Alphonse. "Dad, when I get back can we do something about these fading streaks?" He nodded. "Really?" He nodded again. "Sweet."

Her father handed her suitcase to and then nodded towards the train. "Boarding?"

She smiled. She knew that this was hard for him. She really did. She hated making him have to feel like he had to choose between her love for him and pleasing her. She would always love him, even if he didn't do this for her. She looked over at her father and did something that she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She touched just below her left eye, then on her heart, then her nose. She saw his heart melt thought his brown eyes. It always worked. He bit back a smile and shooed her away. He couldn't let his guard down. Not in public. He had a reputation to up hold.

She boarded the train and looked out of the window of the compartment that Edward and Alphonse had chosen. As, the train started to roll away, she saw him do the same to her. She laughed and sat down opposite Edward and Al. "What's up, Al?" She asked.

"Nothing…" he replied slowly. He looked at Edward, who was studying her intensely. However, when she looked at him, he looked away. He noted that both of their eyes lingered on the others lips. He giggled to himself and then sat back on the bench, preparing for an interesting ride.


	12. Winry vs Felicity

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've changed the story a little. Instead of having Winry going with to Rush Valley, I'm having her meet them at a stop somewhere. Just so you know where I am, I'm in Episode 25. So just so you know. And we all know what happens in Episode 25. So it's on the way in the story. I kind of skipped the whole injured in the hospital thing, so let's just say that the previous days have been the missing says. So yeah, and I totally didn't mean to not post on this story. I just kind of lost the muse for it and all. So here's another post.

* * *

The train ride was long and torturous for Edward and Felicity. He longed to kiss her; to feel her lips against his. The alchemist wanted to touch her. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. He knew that until he figured out his feelings for her he would not be able to do either of those. Edward thought about his feelings for her since they'd boarded the train. He did care about her. Obviously, he did or he wouldn't have kissed her. He wouldn't have told her the story of his life. However, he wasn't sure how much he cared for her. He'd kept everyone at least, arm's length away from him, so that he didn't hurt them. He even gave the same treatment to Alphonse. No matter how tough Edward tried to seem, he had a large heart. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially those who were close to him. Edward turned his golden eyes to the raven haired girl. She sat with her head against the window, her violet eyes very wide taking in the landscape and the scenery. It seemed to kill her to blink because she would miss something. The violet eyed Mustang wanted to see it all. She wanted to see the world. A smile played on his lips as he watched her.

Felicity felt Edward watching her and she sighed. The heat was starting to get to her. But she wasn't sure if she could just take off her clothes and expose herself the way that Katie wanted her too. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. However, her jacket remained on. She ran her fingers though her hair and huffed blowing her hair from her eyes. It was time to remove the fabric keeping her warm. Felicity pulled the zipper down and tugged of the jacket. A rush of air cooled her body. The girl smiled and ran her fingers though her hair again.

That was different. The shirt, Edward thought to himself. A little too different for his liking; the male fought back a growl. He couldn't have other men looking at her the same way he was right now. With every breath that she took, he could see the well toned muscles of her core. As she leaned on the window, he saw the muscles on her back strain. He shook his head and look over at his brother. Al was asleep and that was okay with him. He sighed.

"Having a problem?" Felicity's voice asked him.

Edward looked up at her and saw that she had turned around and she was leaning her back on the window. "No," he replied.

"Hmm, I think that you do," she retorted.

"What is my problem?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with your head," the girl told him.

A light pink blush graced his cheeks but he bushed it away quickly. "What is your problem?" he asked her momentarily forgetting.

Her right eyebrow rose. "What do you think my problem is?"

"Look," he paused. He hated apologizing, but he knew that he had to do it. "I'm sorry," he told her.

Felicity looked at him. Her head tilted to the side and the girl spoke, "For?"

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Not knowing."

"So do you know now?" she asked him curiously. He looked away from her. "I guess not."

The train came to a slow stop during the two teen's awkward silence. Edward stood and stretched as the train came to its complete stop. The elder Elric's eyes were sorry as she looked at Felicity. He signaled for her to come with him and then called out to his younger brother. Al woke with a slight start and then stood along with them. He noticed an annoyed, but hurt look in Felicity's dark violet eyes and sighed. So his brother hadn't fixed it.

The three walked off the train and Al automatically started to search for Winry. It wasn't a difficult task. There were few people on the platform and Winry's bright blond hair stood out in any crowd. Al laughed and looked over at her.

"There she is," Al called as he rushed over to her. "Winry," the small boy cried.

"It's good to see you, Alphonse," she told him as he hugged her.

Edward walked away from Felicity; he stopped and then motioned for her to come with him. "Winry," he said to her.

"Edward," she replied back to him. She hugged him tightly, "I missed you," she whispered into his ear. A friendly 'I missed you', but an 'I missed you' one all the same. Her eyes fell on the violet eyed girl that stood behind him. "And you are?"

Felicity felt her face flush as she looked at the blond girl that was talking to her. Felicity let her dark violet eyes fall on the girls' blue ones. Felicity gave the girl the once over. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and then frayed out at her head to form her bang. She wore a black skirt and a shirt that was a shade a green. She was bright and bubbly. Felicity shook the thoughts from her head and exhaled.

"Felicity," she debated on saying her last name, "Felicity Mustang."

"Mustang? As in Roy?" Winry asked she was confused as she should be.

"The same," the violet-eyed girl replied.

"Alright, so to the train," Edward said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Winry nodded as Alphonse took her bags. Winry flushed. "You didn't have to Al."

"I wanted to," he told her.

No one had even offered to get her bag for her when she arrived at the station. She was left to defend for herself. Not that Felicity was jealous of the girl or anything like that. It was just that if someone had offered to take her things she would have felt better about it. She wouldn't have taken their offer but it would have been a nice gesture. Felicity was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't notice the trio walk onto the train. When she looked up she saw Alphonse watching her intently.

"You scared me," the raven-haired girl told him.

"I saw that. Are you okay?" he asked, concern laced his child-like voice.

"Yeah, why would you ask that?' Felicity replied.

"Well, you and brother aren't talking and we walked away and you didn't notice."

"It's a lot to take in," she stated honestly. "I've never left Central before."

"That's right, are you enjoying it?" he asked her as they walked back to the train.

"Eh," was her reply.

As they got on to the train, Felicity stopped Edward and Winry talking. He was smiling. Felicity narrowed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't jealous. Well, that's what she kept telling herself. Alphonse sat down beside Winry and she laughed. Still not jealous, she chanted in her head. She wasn't until the blond-haired girl reached over and stroke Edward's hand. She watched Edward's face turn pink, but he accepted it. Now, she was jealous. The ebony haired girl growled as she walked past the trio of friends.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse called to her.

Felicity turned and walked backwards. "Hmm, oh, it's stuffy in here and I need air. I'm allergic to stuffiness."

Edward watched as Felicity tried her best to play off her rejected feeling. Al wasn't noticing it and Winry didn't see anything either. However, he did, he saw it all; the hurt that laced her eyes and the pain that covered that, and over that was a very thin, fragile layer of faux happiness. God, she looked almost breakable as she spoke to Alphonse. Her smile was oh, so fake. He was the only one that noticed that and he was glad. However, his assumptions on who noticed were very wrong. As soon as Felicity had gone, Winry gave him and look and he knew he was in trouble.

An hour and a half passed before Alphonse fell asleep. Edward was grateful that it took him a long while to fall asleep. However, when he did Winry turned her attention to him. "So," she started slowly.

"So," Edward asked.

"Felicity?" Winry continued.

"Yeah, what about her?" Edward asked.

"You and her?" Winry asked.

Edward sighed. "Are partners," he finished for her. "No more, no less," he rolled his golden eyes as he quoted Felicity.

"Is that so?"

"That's so," the blond boy replied.

"Where is she?" Winry asked.

Edward panicked and his heart sank. He didn't even realize that she hadn't come back. He was a terrible partner. She could be hurt, and God knows what would happen to him if she were hurt. Mustang's little girl and hurt didn't belong in the same sentence at all. The boy sighed and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my partner. I don't want Mustang killing me."

"Of course," Winry said to him as he left.

Edward walked along the train he asked a few people is they'd seen his M.I.A. partner. The ones that knew what woman he was talking about said that she was walking towards the back of the train. As he neared the rear of the train, one man told her that he'd seen her exit the train thought the door at the rear. Edward thanked the man and walked off to the door at the end of the train. He looked out of the window first, not sure, if she would still be out there. She was. Edward sighed as he watched her from the window. She was sitting on the steel bottom with her knees pulled to her chest and her head on her knees. The girl looked devastated.

"Do you mind?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed, "Um, yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?" he asked dumbly as he sat down next to her. She shook her head. "Of course not," he said. "Why?" he questioned.

"Winry," was her simple reply.

Edward sighed and looked out at the tracks that where rushing away behind them. The blond had nothing to tell her. "I'm sorry," he told her again, knowing that it would fix nothing.

Her violet eyes were still turned downwards. "Don't' be. She's great."

"Yeah, she is," Edward agreed. He heard her sniffle again. "Felicity, I," he sighed. He wanted her at arm length, but he couldn't bear to see her in pain. "I do like you."

The girl exhaled through her nose and he saw a smile play on her lips. However, it disappeared suddenly. "But?" she asking knowingly.

Edward chuckled, "But, your father being who he is."

"What about it? My daddy doesn't scare you does he?" Felicity asked playfully.

"No, you're much more intimidating that he," Edward admitted. "But I just don't think that-"

Felicity was tired of hearing, 'I don't think' and 'I don't know'. She hated those phrases as of that moment. She never wanted to hear those words again. However, the more that Edward spoke, the more he said them and she liked them less and less each time. The girl finally cute his words of with her lips, she couldn't take the sound of him talking about thinking. When she pulled back, she looked over the sky. "You like me?" she asked him. Her sentence was supposed to be a statement, but the upward inflection caused it to be a question. He looked away from her but nodded. "And you like Winry, too?" Another case of a rouge upward inflection. The boy continued to look away from her. Felicity heard him sigh and watched as he shrugged. "You like her more." No upward inflection there. He shook his head. "So wait I'm confused. You like her too, right?" That was the only intentional question that she'd asked him. The blond-haired man shook his head.

"I don't like her like that," he clarified.

"Oh," was his reply.

"I do like you, that way though," his face flushed a light pink as he turned to look at her. She was looking down.

"So what does this make us?" Felicity tried again, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Another eternity of silence passed and she sighed. "So, we're still, 'Partners, no more, no less'?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then what?"

"More than that. Maybe seeing one another?" he tried. Edward was sure that it wasn't going to go over well with her just yet. He wanted her away from him, arms length.

"You know what?" she asked him. "I can live with that. For now," she warned.


	13. Rush Valley

**A/N:** Okay so firstly, everyone thank GoddessPhoenix3173 , for talking to me about this fic. To be honest, I was just going to re-write it and center in around Brotherhood, but she helped me decide against it. So everyone thank her. Secondly, if you have any ideas, I'm open to them. I may not use them, but I like to hear what you have to say and what the public wants. Third, I have the prequel to this story up, it's called _Life As He Knew It_. So if you want to read that you are welcome to read that. As always, if you see any errors then tell me about them and I'll go in and fix them. I hope you enjoy the first chapter in a long while.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own FMA, but I do own Felicity.

* * *

"RUSH VALLEY!" Winry squealed as she hoped of the train. The tall blond danced on the spot, wriggling around.

Felicity sighed and stretched. She'd never been fond of trains or sitting still for long amounts of time. Nor had she ever been fond of sitting still on a train for a long amount of time next to a guy that she really liked, while he sat next to a girl that she figured that he really liked. If it wasn't obvious, she wasn't too fond of awkward situations. This train ride was also something that she wasn't too fond of. She watched the blond dance for a moment before she waltzed over to the trio. She wasn't trying to push herself into the group. She wasn't trying to make friends with Winry. She didn't need a friend. She was just here because her father sent her with the boys.

"Felicity, do you know anything about automail?" Winry asked her after she joined the group.

The young Mustang shrugged, "Nothing more than the basic stuff."

Winry nodded, "Well, I could teach you if you'd like. I mean, I truly enjoy seeing this pipsqueak," Winry laughed as Edward fumed. "However, I would like it to be under better circumstances. I don't really enjoy going to see Edward and him being all banged up. So maybe you could help me out?"

Felicity's violet eyes flicked upward towards Winry. Why was she being so nice? Did she want to be her friend? Could Felicity be her friend? Winry had known Edward for forever, and she'd only know him a few weeks. What chance did she stand against Winry? "Um, sure," she shrugged, not know anything better to say. "Yeah, I can help."

"Thanks," Winry smiled. "Maybe I'll get a little warning next time you're broken," she said to Ed.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it."

"Then you should stop flinging it around all recklessly and stuff," Winry stated.

"Whatever," Edward mumbled.

"So where are we staying?" Felicity asked. "Not to sound like a little kid, but I gotta call my dad…."

Edward laughed out loud, and Felicity blushed. "Your daddy's got you calling him when you get here."

"He said dealing with people like you I had to call and let him know I was still in one piece."

"Well, we are staying up the road a piece. It's just a little Inn," Al told her.

"Thanks, I'll see you there. Stay out of trouble you three," Felicity said.

* * *

Felicity felt awkward with them. Never had she felt awkward with Edward or Alphonse, granted she'd only known him for less than a week and a half. But that wasn't the point, the point was, that Winry made her feel awkward. Well, it wasn't even her. Winry was a cool person, she seemed nice enough, it wasn't her. It was the relationship that she and Edward had. She'd known Edward for forever. Felicity still couldn't fathom how she'd even dealt with Edward for that long, but again that wasn't the point. There was no way that she stood a chance against Winry. There had to be something there. They had to have a relationship. It was just impossible. Maybe it was a plot. That sounded right, maybe it was a plot to make Felicity look bad. Yeah, that was it. Ed was going to toy with her heart and then send her home crying to her daddy while he and Winry finished off their lives in a happy relationship.

Or maybe Felicity was just over thinking the whole thing. That was what Felicity tended to do. Was it possible that Edward liked her more than the blond automail mechanic? The blond automail mechanic that he'd rescued from Barry the Chopper? Would he have done the same for her? Of course he would have, there would have been hell and a day to pay from her father if he didn't. He didn't save Winry because he had to; he did it because he wanted to. Would he have wanted to save her?

Felicity shook the thought from her head as she walked into the Inn that Al directed her towards. Maybe she would be able to think clearly there.

* * *

"Edward," Winry said to the short blond boy as they walked through the crowded streets of Rush Valley. His golden eyes turned towards her. "Does Felicity not like me or something?"

Edward looked up towards the sky and then shrugged. "I don't know, Winry."

"I don't think that she does. She's got this look like she hates me because I'm taking something from her…" Winry let her voice trail of knowingly. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Edward jumped in surprise and dropped his suitcase. He waved his white gloved hands around in front of his face as he shook his head. "WHAT! No, no, there is absolutely nothing going on between us. She's Mustang's kid." He stopped and bent down to pick up his suitcase. "No, she's just like that. She is his kid that's just how she is. Don't worry about it Winry."

Winry shrugged and looked up. "Well, I don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't," Ed assured, of course he knew that he could tell the truth. He wasn't sure if Felicity did hate her. "Al?"

"She doesn't," Al agreed. "She's just Felicity, you'll see once you get to know her."

"Okay." Winry stopped short and looked into the window of the closest automail store. "EDWARD! You have to get this for me. EDWARD!" Edward and Alphonse continued to walk and ignored her. "EDWARD ELRIC, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Can you connect me to Colonel Roy Mustang?" Felicity asked as she sat down on the floor beside the table.

"The Military is not accepting calls from outside lines," the operator said.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and pulled out her id. "Do you need my code?"

"That would be nice. Do you have it?"

"Always," she muttered. "It's not an emergency though. Are you sure that you need it?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"It's OEH-360. O as is Oliver, E as in Edgar, and H as Hello."

"Miss. Felicity?" the woman asked.

"Yep," she answered, twisting the cord around her finger. "Can you transfer me?"

"Colonel Mustang said that he is not taking calls," the woman answered.

"Tell him it's his child and that his child wants to speak with him, and if he doesn't accept this call, I will kill him."

"Yes, ma'am," the woman muttered.

"Felicity?" her father's voice said from the other side of the line. His voice was saddened. However, Felicity's mind was so full other everything else to notice what his sadness.

"Yeah, I was just calling to let you know I was here."

"The operator said it was an emergency. What's wrong?" Now his voice was protective and maybe a little fear in his voice.

"Oh, that?" she laughed. "Sorry, she won't let me through without the code. Why aren't you accepting calls?"

"Something's…." his voice trailed off. "No reason. It's nothing."

"Dad," she questioned. "Is everything okay?" There was silence on the other side of the line. "Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine."

"Dad, are you sure?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. How was the trip?"

"Well, you know, it's my first time going anywhere. But I've been on trains before, Dad. It was okay. I guess. It was a train and I was on it."

"That was a lovely description Felicity." There was a long pause. "I need you to get on a train and come home."

"Why?"

"Scar, you know the killer. Yeah, he's killing again, and he's on the move," Roy lied.

"You are a terrible liar, Father."

"Felicity," she could see him running his hand over his face. "If you stay there, don't stray from the Elric brothers." Roy couldn't believe that he said that. "They can protect you."

"I don't need to be protected," she growled into the phone.

"You do that's why I sent you with them in the first place. You're weak."

Felicity gripped the phone and her knuckles turned white. "I am not weak."

"Is that why you were crying in the shower, bleeding, after I called you to the scene?" Roy hated talking to her that way, but he hoped that she would realize that what he was saying was true and do as he said.

"That was my first scene, that's not fair! You know that's not fair."

"Felicity, if you come home we can train you up."

"NO! I want to stay. It's not fair. I'm not weak and I'm gonna prove it."

Roy sighed, so much for trying to guilt her into coming home. "Just say safe."

"I will. I hope whatever you are doing over there works out well. Goodbye."

"Bye, Felicity."


	14. Lost in Rush Valley

**A/N: **I'm not going to overwhelm you chapters. I know that what you want though. I've just been watching Fullmetal Alchemist all day and I have epic muse for this story. So yeah, there may or may not be another update this week. But here's another one for you guys. Glad to see that I still have readers. Like I said on the previous chapter, if you have ideas, let me hear 'em.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I still own Felicity.

* * *

"Felicity!" Edward called into the room as he flung the door open.

The girl woke with a start and nearly rolled off the bed. "Knocking is important," she mumbled into the pillow after she'd crawled back into bed. "You should try it sometime. What do you need?" She turned her violet eyes to the light that was behind Edward. It had been dark and quiet before his noisy entrance.

"Have you seen Winry?" he asked her while he looked around the room not bothering to turn on the lights. He figured that she wouldn't have been there and the hall light was enough to prove him correct.

"Not since I left you guys. Why?" She blinked rapidly, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dim new found light. Edward rubbed the back of his neck and looked into her violet eyes. She felt the sudden urge to hit him, but she resisted. "What did you do?"

"Uh," Edward started slowly. "I used alchemy in an arm wrestling contest. She thought that her automail was better than the guy I was competing against. It is, technically."

"You made her think that her automail was better than someone else's by using alchemy."

"She didn't know that it was alchemy. She just thought that her automail was stronger. I don't know what her problem is."

"You LIED to her," Felicity growled. "Where's Alphonse?"

"Looking for Winry," Edward answered. He reached over to her and pulled her off the bed in on motion. "Come and help us?" He hadn't released his hold on her hand.

Felicity's cheeks flushed a little and she pulled her hand away. Her fingers lingered on his automail ones. "Yeah okay; let me get my jacket." Felicity turned and grabbed her jacket off the bed. She turned again and looked at her blond partner. "Ready?" He didn't answer and she tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"Nothing," he said his face flushed slightly, and he was glad that he hadn't turned on the lights in the room. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. "Come on."

* * *

"Winry?" Felicity called into the night for the umpteenth time. "Ed, I don't think that she wants to be found." Edward huffed and called Winry's name again. "Ed, I don't think that she's going to come out of hiding because she hears Edward Elric: The Hero of the People calling her." Edward scoffed and called her again. "Ed, give your voice a rest."

"No, we gotta find her," Ed growled. "Win-ry!"

Felicity flopped down on a bench that they were passing. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and she huffed. There was no way that they were going to find Winry tonight. She heard Al calling out to her in the distance and she smiled. Well at least Al was looking for her as well. Maybe she would go to Al, since Al didn't use the alchemy. She pulled on a faded strand of blue hair. She really needed to keep her hair looking its best. She closed her violet eyes and then looked up towards the moon. It was a truly beautiful night.

"What are you doing?" Edward growled at her. "We gotta find Winry."

"Edward, I am tired and I am going to sit her until I am ready to go and look for your girlfriend again. Do you understand that?" Felicity asked venom slipped into her words the longer she spoke.

"You are so selfish," Edward shouted at her.

"I'm selfish?" she growled back taking her violet eyes off the moon to stare into his golden ones.

"Winry is lost and all you care about is you," the blond shouted. Felicity stood, then there was a flash, and then she was suddenly inches away from him. A startled Edward took a step back. "How did you-"

"I'm the Flash Alchemist," she stated lamely. "Now, like I was about to say; you wanna say that to my face?"

"That you are selfish?" he asked. "No I don't. I'm more concerned about how you got over here so fast."

Felicity was thankful that her alchemy had stopped another argument between them. "Again, I say, I am the Flash Alchemist. You saw the flash of the transmutation, correct?" He nodded. "There you go."

"You didn't use a circle," Edward accused. The ebony haired girl pulled her shoe off and held the sole towards his eyes. "There are a circles on your shoes?"

"Yeah, that's how I circulate the energy," the girl answered. She placed her hand on Edward's shoulder and slipped her shoe on.

"Can you do it again?" he asked her.

"I'm not a circus freak," the young Mustang growled. Edward laughed as she huffed and walked away from him.

"Felicity, come back," he called to her. "You're at a circus freak."

"I know that. At least I'm normal is size," she joked as she sat down on the bench again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" Edward shouted.

"I never said that. I don't like it when people put word in my mouth, it angers me."

"You're small too," Edward growled.

"I know that and I accept that. My mother was short as well," the dark hair girl replied.

"Oh," was his response. "Do you really think that she's hiding from us?"

"Not hiding," she answered. "She just doesn't want to be around a jerk, like you."

Edward punched her arm softly as he sat next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just wanted to win and show those guys up." In a very clichéd manner, he tossed his arm around her shoulders. Felicity laughed. "What?" She shook her head and shrugged.

"Nothing, I just didn't place you are the romantic type, that's all."

Edward seemed to shrink, "Yeah, well whatever."

"I was just kidding," Felicity said. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You sure you like me more than Winry?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "You sure?" she asked, he nodded again and absentmindedly ran his automail fingers through her hair. "Good."

"Good?" he repeated.

"Yeah, that means that when you have to tell my father-"

"No," Edward interrupted. "I'm not telling him anything. Colonel Bastard doesn't need to know anything."

"Did you call my father Colonel Bastard?" she asked. She wasn't hurt; she was amused, as were her violet eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," Edward apologized.

"No it's cool. I've heard him called worse."

"I bet," Edward joked. Felicity slapped his arm and he laughed.

Felicity stood and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Come on, either we search for Winry or go back to the room and go to sleep. I vote for the latter."

"Yeah, she'll be okay. Winry's a big girl."

"That she is," Felicity agreed. "So my father..."

"Not telling him anything," Edward said as he stood and started off towrds the Inn.

"You have to tell him. He'll get mad and burn you if you don't," the girl sang.

"Not doing it," he replied.

"EDWARD! Come on," the dark haired girl shouted as she chased him into the night.


	15. Traveling

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. We are now in Episode 27, just in case you were wondering. So yeah. Some of the dialogue is straight from the anime, so that's why it sounds kind of know the whole spiel about my spelling and stuff. And you guys can still hit me up with ideas. And I've made a mistake in my previous chapters. I kept saying _Central _when in this part Mustang and his team are actually in the _East. _So I have to read through, and fix that. But everyone makes mistakes. However, they are transferring to Central now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"And now what's going on?" Felicity questioned as she walked over to Alphonse and Winry. She'd just left the room that she and Winry shared. Winry had been gone for at least an hour that was the only reason that she was up. If Winry hadn't made such a ruckus getting up, then Felicity would still be asleep. "Why are we on a roof?" she questioned again. A loud explosion caught her attention and she looked towards the brown cloud of dust.

"Maybe she went a little overboard," Winry said, though it wasn't to her.

"What?" Al questioned in a small voice.

"What's going on here?" She growled. Then she saw Edward and some girl running, on the rooftops.

"Come on," Al said as he grabbed her in one hand, Winry in the other. He then drug them across the roof and then jumped down. "Winry gave Paninya Ed's pocket watch," Al explained after they'd landed safely. "She wants him to appreciate good automail."

"…I've got the best automail in the world," Edward was saying as they ran up to the duo. Winry's face flushed as she looked downward.

"I think that he already does," Felicity added quietly as she nudged Winry's shoulder.

* * *

Felicity opted out of going to the Automail shop with Alphonse and Paninya. It seemed like she was intruding. She knew nothing about automail, and the trip seemed like an automail freak thing. So she didn't go. She made up some lame excuse, something about having to call home again. She didn't need to call home and she hadn't planned on it. However Edward and Winry came back to the hotel. They went into the girl's room because Winry didn't want to lug her tools into the boy's room. Not wanting to be stuck with her kind of boyfriend and his not-so-much girlfriend, she went into Edward and Al's room to make her phone call.

"Dad," the raven-haired girl said as he picked up the phone. He was at home now, so there was no need for the code and operator.

"What's up, kid?" he asked her casually, she could hear pages turning.

"Am I interrupting something?" Felicity asked as she lay back on Edward's bed. She'd found that being in his room was comforting. She liked how the sheets smelled too.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" he asked her. "But lucky, for you, you are not. So what's up? You don't talk to me this much when you are at home."

"Something's been on my mind…" Felicity admitted.

"Oh, so your brain does work," he chuckled. "What is it?"

"Do you really think that I'm weak?" she questioned meekly.

Her father sighed and she heard the book close. "Felicity, I-"

"That's all I needed to know," the young Mustang interrupted. "I'm gonna prove that I'm not."

"You didn't let me explain," Roy replied.

"You don't have to. I can tell," she said. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

Felicity hung up the phone and sat up. She could hear Winry putting away her tools in the next room and she figured that it was safe to go back into the room. She inhaled deeply once more before hopping up and going to the room that she and Winry shared. She tapped on the door lightly.

"Come in," Winry's voice called from beyond the door. When she walked in Winry was balling her fists and crying; Edward was sitting up watching her. "Hello, Felicity."

"Hello," the girl replied. "Is everything-"

Al suddenly burst in the door causing all of the teens to look at him. "Brother you'll never guess who's here!" he was exclaiming. Winry wiped her tears away and stood, as a large muscular man appeared behind Al. Ed face turned white and sweat appeared on his forehead. If Alphonse was human, she knew that the same thing would have happened to him.

Winry and Felicity were the only ones not affected by the entrance of the man.

"Ed, do you know this guy?" she asked.

"Yeah and that means…" Edward sentence trailed off and he darted towards the window. Just as he opened it, he was knocked back and sent flying across the room.

"And just where do you think that you are going Ed?" the woman sighed as she entered the window. "You've always been so predictable."

Felicity started to help Edward up, but saw the Winry was already doing that. So she flopped down on her bed and sighed. This didn't look to good. The woman was clearly upset with Edward and Al, although she'd never seen her around before. She was very attractive with her black locked hair and slim build. Purple was a faltering color on her.

"Uh, hello, Teacher; what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"She's your teacher? But that means -"

"She's an alchemist, taught us everything we know."

The woman looked around the room once, twice, and then shouted. "WHERE IS ALPHONSE?" Al squeaked from inside the suit of armor and the woman approached him. "I'm so sorry, but I'd l like to thank you so much for escorting us here. Do you know where I can find Alphonse?" she asked softly.

"Um, I'm Alphonse," he said quietly rubbing the back of his armored head.

"That's right now as I was saying-" she stopped short and Al tried to slink away. However, he wasn't quick enough. Their 'Teacher' grabbed his hand and flipped him over. Al hit the ground with a loud thud.

Felicity didn't even hear what else the woman said. She was too shocked about how she'd flipped an entire suit of armor over. Even though Al's armor was empty, it still had to be heavy. It was metal for god's sake, and it had to weigh more the she did. It was just strange. It wasn't strange that she could do it. If Felicity wanted to flip Al, she was sure that she could. She'd seen Edward do it a few times, but no one else. She sighed, figuring that it had to happen often. But still...

Her eyes were drawn to Edward, who was hiding behind Winry. She growled inwardly. He could have hidden behind her.

* * *

The next morning they were on a train speeding away from Rush Valley and home. She hadn't told her father that she was leaving Rush Valley, and she kind of wished that she had. But it was too late for that now. Now she was sitting in a compartment with Winry and the Elric brothers.

Her violet eyes held amusement as she watched the boys all tied up. They deserved it. Well, not Al, Edward did. It was because he hid behind Winry the previous night.

Felicity excused herself and left the compartment. She knew there had to be a phone on this train. There was a phone on the last one, so there had to be one on this one. The raven-haired girl continued to explore the train until she stumbled upon the phones. She sighed and relief and dialed the number to the command center. The connected her to her father straightaway.

"Felicity?" he asked as he answered.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"What can I do for you?"

"I left Rush Valley. Yes, I'm with the Elrics no need to panics old man," the girl replied to her father.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think that they said Dublith."

Static crackled on the other side of the line, and when her father's voice reappeared it sounded dark. "Dublith?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she noticed the change in his tone. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, is wrong nothing, Felicity. Just stay safe," her father told her.

She heard Alphonse shouting brother and then the muffled speech of their teacher. "I have to go, the Elrics are causing trouble." She snorted. "Bye!"

Felicity quickly hung up the phone and then raced towards the source of the sound. We she approached she saw Winry helping Ed of the floor and Izumi standing with her hands on her hips, looking very angry.

* * *

Felicity sighed, thankful to be off the train. Edward handed her suitcase to her, and pulled her off the train. She smiled softly and bushed her hair out of her eyes with her unoccupied hand. He then pulled Winry off the train as well. Again, she growled internally.

Felicity rolled her eyes and stormed off after Izumi and Sig. As soon as she stepped out of the station she felt as if a dark cloud washed over her even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She froze ad sweat started to form on her forehead. She looked around and felt like everyone's eyes were on her. A chill ran up her spine and she visibly shook.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked from beside her.

She started to nodded, but then she started to shake her head. "I-I left something on the train. I'll find it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Felicity? You're face is white," Al pointed out.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Felicity told him. Izumi and Sig were looking at her now. "I'm fine. I just have to go back to the train before it leaves. See ya'." She shoved her suitcase into Al's metal hand and ran back into the station.


	16. Lost Memory

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. You know the spiel about the spelling errors and all that other stuff. I am still taking ideas for what you guys want to happen. So hit me up.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only Felicity.

* * *

Felicity sat down on the closest bench. She lowered her head to her hands and exhaled slowly. She closed her eyes as the feeling slowly drifted away from her. The dark cloud lifted and she was able to breathe normally again. The sweat on her palms and hands dried, and she was able to sit up again. What was that feeling?

The raven-haired girl shook her head and walked over to one of the ticket salesmen. "Excuse me, can you direct me to the phone?" he pointed down the hall and to the right. "Thank you." The girl took off down the hall and to the closest phone. She hesitantly dialed the number and let it ring.

"Mustang," her father answered.

"I'm in Dublith."

"Okay…"

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" she questioned. Her voice sounded scared even to her own ears.

"I don't know, Felicity," her father told her. "I have to go."

Felicity slammed the phone on the hook and growled. Why was he being so distant? He wasn't even distant with her. She leaned on the side of the booth and exhaled deeply. Her violet eyes seemed off focus and everything was off center. She blinked her violet eyes and everything focused again. Sighing she pushed her body out of the booth and started out towards the sunlight.

* * *

Felicity was lost, she knew it. She hated being lost. However, her gut feeling was telling her that she knew exactly where she was. It was like she'd been here before. Every house seemed familiar; every dip in the road and pebble on the street was known to her. And on top of that, she noticed that the dark, suffocating feeling had returned. With every step that she took it seemed like breathing became less and less natural. Her thoughts were: _inhale, step, exhale, step, inhale, step, exhale, step…_ She could shake the feeling.

"Excuse me," she called to a middle-aged woman that was watering her garden. The woman turned her brown eyes to Felicity's violet ones and almost dropped her watering can. That look, it was the look that Felicity thought she'd been seeing in everyone's eyes. These people knew her. "Um," the raven-haired girl muttered. "Can you tell me how to get to Izumi's?" The woman just looked at her dumbly. "Uh, okay," she lowered her dark eyebrows. "I'll just go…"

"No, no," the woman laughed. "You just remind me of someone. You actually passed it. Go back the direction that you came, and the at the three-way intersection make a left, and it's right there. You can't miss it." The woman watched her for a moment. "Have you been here before?"

"No, I grew up in East City," she replied.

The woman reached out and touched Felicity's shoulder. "What is your name, dear?"

Startled by the touch of this foreign woman, the raven-haired girl stood dumbly before responding, "Felicity."

The woman covered her mouth. "Oh, okay. Well, I hope you find the place okay. Tell Izumi, Marlene said hello." There was a hopeful smile on the woman's face.

Felicity nodded and smiled. "Will do, and thank you so much for the directions. I have a terrible sense of direction, I get lost in East City and I've lived here for as long as I can remember," Felicity laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. She turned on her heel and walked off. "Thanks again."

"It's no problem, Felicity," Marlene called after her.

The way that she'd said her name. It triggered something inside of Felicity's brain; something that she'd apparently been repressing. It was a memory. The memory wasn't vivid, in fact it was hazy, but she could see Marlene's face clearly. Marlene's face was hovering above hers, and she was laughing. Then she was speaking; however the face of whom she was speaking too was blurred. Felicity shook her head and closed her eyes. The raven-haired girl stopped short and looked over her shoulder. The woman was still in her yard watching her. The young Mustang continued walking away from the yard the image of the woman in her head.

* * *

"We thought that you were lost," Alphonse exclaimed as Felicity walked over into the home part of the Meat Shop.

"I was," Felicity admitted. She looked in the room and sighed. The adults were in the shop part of the home and the children were in the house part, "But then some lady helped me find this place."

"Are you okay?" Al asked, he voiced the unspoken concern in his brother eyes. "You looked sick when you left us. Then you never came back. Brother, thought that they train left with you on it."

Felicity sat down and brushed her dark hair from her eyes. "No, nothing like that; I just got hot and I had to sit down." She leaned back on the sofa and Edward sat beside her. "Yeah?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing," was his reply. "This girl had a cat that had kittens and died. So she has three kittens. You wouldn't be interested, would you?" he asked her calmly.

"Are you kidding? I hate cats," she growled as she ran her hand over her face. Alphonse gasped. "What Al?"

"Why?" the suit squeaked.

"Because they rub against you and meow all the time, and they aren't loyal. At all," she added. "I had a cat when I was seven. I clawed my face, and I had daddy take the thing to the shelter, promtly." She laughed at the memory. "Look I'm beat. So I'll be in bed."

"But what about dinner?" Al called after her. However, Felicity was already walking towards the back of the house. "Felicity!" he shouted after her.

"I'll be fine without it," she called to them. "Good night."

* * *

Felicity sighed as she closed the door and leaned on it. She really was tired. So she decided to call her father and wish him a good night, then crawl into bed and go to sleep. She felt bad about calling him so much, as she dialed the Command center. All she was doing was interrupting his work, and she hated doing that.

"Sergeant Major Kain Fuery speaking."

"FUERY!" the young Mustang exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, Felicity, hello," she could hear him smiling just a little. "Your father is away from his desk."

"Obviously, but that's cool. We haven't talked in ages," she told him. "Why is that? Daddy keeping you to busy for you to hang out with me?"

The first time she met Fuery she fell in love with him. How could one not, he is just the sweetest thing and he's polite. Kain Fuery is an all around gentleman. However, her father made sure that she knew that she was took young for Fuery, if only by a few years. He also made it clear to his 'pawn' that if he ever laid a finger on his child in a sexual manner, or any manner, he'd burn him beyond recognition. So that nipped whatever relationship they weren't going to have in the bug. Honestly, Felicity still loves Fuery, but not in the little kid crush kind of way. Now, he's her big brother, well, like her big brother. He would do anything for her, as would Havoc, Breda, and Hawkeye – Fuery was a close second to doing anything for her, Hawkeye was first of course.

"Of course he does. You know the Colonel," he told her.

"Well, I'll be sure to call you when I get back in town. You, my dear, own me coffee."

"Of course, I do. Oh, here comes your father," Fuery muttered.

"You're calling again." he pointed out.

"I know. I was calling to say goodnight," she replied.

"Ah, well, goodnight," her father responded.

Felicity hung up the phone and flopped back on her bed. She'd be sharing a room with Winry, just as she had in Rush Valley. It wasn't really that bad actually; even though, she'd never shared a room with Winry. She'd run off in Rush Valley and they only stayed one night.

There was a knock at the door, drawing her attention from her thought back to the real world. "Yeah?"

"Hey," Edward said as he walked into the room. His jacket was off, revealing his automail arm along with the flesh of his human arm. He leaned on the doorframe. The light from the hall cast a shadow on Felicity's face, seeing as Edward was standing in front of it. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she flashed him a 'Serenity' smile.

Edward shrugged and started out the door. "Night," he muttered.

Felicity repeated her partner as he closed the door leaving her in the dark. He was distant here. Was this what it felt like to be 'with' someone in the military? Even though, he wasn't obviously doing it, he was pushing her away. He was keeping her at a distance. Felicity sighed and flopped back on the bed. It was going to be a long trip if this is how she was going to be treated.


	17. Secret of Dublith

**A/N:** This chapter is short, I know, but I just needed to get this one out. The whole thing about me being notorious for spelling errors, so bare with me.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own FMA only Felicity and her things.

* * *

Honestly, Felicity Mustang was afraid of going out into the town. The town of Dublith made her feel – well she didn't quite know how it made her feel. Suddenly, she felt bad for leaving the city she was raised in and her other side, Serenity. She wished that she was back with Katie. Katie, she smiled at the thought. She'd missed her. Everything that she saw something she thought 'Katie would have liked that' or 'Katie would have loved that'. She sighed. Maybe she should give her a call and see how things were. However, she deiced against it. Katie was a worrier and whenever she talked to Katie she was open with everything she was feeling. The sensation that Dublith gave her would slip into conversation and Katie would be worried about her until she returned home in one piece. However, her hand still hovered over the phone. It itched to dial her home number and speak with her father, but she decided against that as well. She could go one day without speaking to him right?

* * *

"There's someone traveling with them," the masculine man said. His foot propped up on the seat across from him.

"Can I eat her?"

"No, Gluttony, you cannot eat her," the woman in the compartment replied. Her voice was low and seductive."What did He say about her?"

"He said that she would come in handy soon. He said to find her weaknesses," the male said again.

"Then can I eat her?" Gluttony asked his voice full of hope.

"I don't give a damn."

The woman with the seductive voice sighed and looked out of the window of the speaking train. They were going to Dublith. That's where the Elrics and the girl, and that's where they needed to be as well. "Are we to set up another chance for him to make the stone?"

"Lust, do I look like Him, I don't know," this was the man with muscles again. However, he morphed into the person in question and chuckled. "Now?"

Lust simply rolled her eyes at the man and sighed again. How did she manage to get stuck with the idiots?

* * *

They were on a lake. Felicity hated water more than anything. It was the only surface that she hadn't quite figured out how to run on. It should have been easy. She'd figured out the math and the physics behind the feat, but she couldn't do it. She felt useless with the substance. Although, not quite as useless as her father was with it. At least she could still perform alchemy when she as wet, he could not.

"Felicity," Izumi said to her softly. "What's on your mind?" Everyone in the raft seemed to look directly at her.

"Oh, just thinking of home," she told them truthfully.

"I don't know anything about you. Edward and Alphonse didn't tell me anything about you," she admitted as her husband rowed.

"Oh, um, well, do you know Colonel Roy Mustang?" she asked. Izumi didn't nod nor did she shake her head. She simply looked at her. "Well, I'm his daughter. I'm a State Alchemist, kind of. I've passed he test, but my father won't let me be on the real 'enlisted' list… he pulled some strings to make that happen."

"Your mother?" Izumi interrupted.

Edward started to speak in her behalf, but Felicity shook her head. "She was killed when I was younger."

"What was her name?" Izumi questioned.

"Oh, it was Cara. Cara Summers," Felicity told her.

Sig's rowing stopped as he looked at the girl that sat across from him. Izumi looked surprised as well. Izumi then reached out and touched the young girl's forehead, brushing her bangs aside. Her onyx eyes were greeted by the violet one's on the young girl. Felicity's face flushed and but she could pull away from the woman. There was a connection. Something there that kept her from moving.

"_Cara," a woman called to the blond carrying the dark-haired baby. "Cara, congratulations." _

"_Oh, thank you Izumi," her mother replied. Off instinct, Cara passed the child off to Izumi and Izumi accepted her. _

"_She looks like that man." Izumi warned. _

"_Roy," Cara snorted and touched the raven locks on her daughter's head, "only her hair, Izumi. Her eyes are my grandmothers. Then her nose is mine. Her hands are too." Cara laughed. "You can just look at the hair. I may dye it so she doesn't have it anymore. But why deprive her of such a beautiful hair color?" _

_Izumi nodded and bounced the cooing baby. "She's a doll. You know I'll baby-sit when ever, Cara." _

"_Thank you. I forget sometimes she's around. She's so quiet." Cara held her arms out to Izumi and she handed her the child. "Thank you."_

_The raven-haired girl squirmed and cooed. "Uh, that's her getting hungry," Cara informed. She bounced the baby a little and then stroked her raven hair._

"_You can come in if you'd like, it's just me today." _

"_I'd love that." _

Felicity blinked, her violet eyes confused. Forgetting she was in a boat, she backed away; successfully falling into the lake. She didn't come up; she didn't even bother to hold her breath. She was in too much shock to do much of anything. So she sank to the bottom, until a metal hand reached down and grabbed her. Felicity gasped as her head broke the surface. Her lungs begged for air. Edward pulled her into the boat and dried her using alchemy.

"Are you-"

"You knew my mother?" Felicity blurted out.

"She lived here," Izumi replied. "You were born here."

"Where?" the girl whipped her head around, expecting to see a house in the middle of the lake, "Tell me!"

Izumi was quiet and Sig spoke for her. "It was burned. So believe it was arson."

"Where?" she asked again, her violet eyes began to water.

"At the far end of town, opposite the station," Izumi, who'd found her voice, said.

Felicity closed her eyes and a flash of blue appeared at her feet. "What are you doing?" Edward called after her as she stepped out of the boat and into the water. She kept her eyes closed and she wobbled a little, the force wasn't strong enough. Finally she managed to get her balance and force perfect.

"See ya' whenever," she said to Edward and Al, before she took off. The flash of her transmutation was the last that Edward saw of her. However, the waves of her running pushed the boat to the island. Edward stood shocked. He'd never seen anything like that. She was defying all laws of physics and gravity. He reached out to her off instinct and the closed his automail hand.

"Winry, maybe you should talk to her," Al suggested as they got off of the boat.

"Why?" Winry asked, obviously confused.

"Well, you know, you lost your parents and you're both girls," Edward said, straining to find the right words.

Winry struggled to not hit Edward with a wrench. How dare he tell her to talk to his… whatever she was! How dare he! The girl obviously hated her for unknown reasons and Winry had better things to do than talk to a moody state alchemist. However, she looked at Edward. His golden eyes were troubled and confused. He cared about her. Something inside of Winry softened. Edward never showed that he cared for anyone but Alphonse, and her on the occasion. But he cared about this alchemist. Winry sighed. "I'll see what I can do."


	18. Home

**A/N: **Not much to say about this chapter. So enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

There was no rubble. There were no scorch marks. Green grass lay before her on the patch of land that used to be her home. The only reason she knew that this patch of grass was the former resting place of her home was because of the white picket fence, and the two stone stairs that led to what was the front door. She'd had many memories of the fence. However, she'd never lived in a house with a picket fence. The home that she lived in had a black wrought iron fence. There was no sign of life in the grass. Occasionally, a critter would wonder up to the yard and as if the yard were cursed, the critter would scamper off. A butterfly landed on the fence a while ago, and promptly flew away.

Felicity stood a few yards away from what was her home. She couldn't bring herself to go towards it and be closer to it. She closed her violet eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. The young Mustang was not particularly sensitive, so crying was odd for her. She was like her father in that manner, to afraid of let her emotions show. If anyone said anything to her, she's say nothing. If she needed someone to know that she was crying, she'd say 'it's raining'. She turned her gaze up to the sky; it was a clear as crystal.

"I'm sorry about your mom," a voice said from behind her. Felicity wiped her eyes and turned to see Winry walking towards her. Felicity shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. Winry's face turned red in anger. Why was she being like this? Honestly, she didn't see what Edward saw in her. She sighed. She promised Edward she'd talk to him, so now she had to. "I lost my parents too."

"Oh, yeah," the raven-haired girl said, however the upward inflection at on the words proved it was a question.

"Yeah, in Ishval; they were doctors. They helped everyone, no matter what side they were on. They just wanted everything to end – the fighting and all the death. They just wanted it to be over. But they were killed," Winry told her. "We never found out how we just know that they were killed. They were good people, you know? That always did everything that they could for me. Mom loved Ed and Al; she treated them like her own. Trisha, their mom, treated me like I was hers."

"Oh," Felicity acknowledged. "Why are you telling me this?"

There silence between the two. A breeze blew through both of their hair and scattered leaves around them. Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. She heard Winry move from her position. Felicity turned her head to see the blond walking up to her. She said nothing and crossed her arms across her chest as she stopped beside her. There had been an awkward tension between the two. Winry knew how she felt about Edward and she thought that it was amusing. She knew that Felicity saw her as a threat. She found that amusing as well. She'd never thought about Edward like that – well she had, but she knew that he had a better chance with someone like him that he did with her.

"Edward," Winry finally answered. "He asked me to talk to you." Felicity scoffed. "He wishes he could have done it himself." She scoffed again and rolled her eyes. "He cares about you." There was no scoff after that statement. "He's just got a funny way of showing it."

"Amen," Felicity agreed.

"So this is," Winry waved her hand in front of her.

"This is my childhood home. I don't remember anything about it. I was so young when it happened. I never really got to know my mom like you did. I never got to know the warmth of a mother's love. Well, I did. I've had Riza-"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Winry questioned.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, Hawkeye; she's always been like a mom to me. She told me that my mother was gone and that all I had was my father. She was the first woman that I met in the East. So, no matter how much she told me not to, and that she wasn't, I called her mom. Now, I only do it when I want something. Anyway, it's not so bad; growing up with only a father when you have the amazing help that my dad's had. Hughes has been like an uncle to me. Then there's Armstrong," she laughed. "Not really sure what he is to me, he's just always been around. And Kain, oh Fuery, he's like my brother. I saw him at the train station one day, he was visiting family, all dressed up in him military uniform – he was still in school that that point though. Anyway, I kind of walked up to him and told him that he was my new friend, and Kain is too sweet to deny a little girl anything, so he agreed. He had dinner with us that night and then I had dinner with his family the next day. He's always been in my life since. Now, he's like my brother – my brother who just happens to work for our father."

"Seems like you have a great family," Winry replied.

For the first time since their conversation actually Felicity turned to Winry and smiled. "Yeah, I guess, that I do."

* * *

Once again her fingers hovered over the phone's receiver. She was debating on calling her father again. She needed to speak with him. She needed to know why he didn't tell her about Dublith. However, she turned away from the phone and started to pace. The girl with the raven hair paced around and around, until she was pretty sure that she'd burned a hole in the carpet. Before she could change her mind, she picked up the receiver and called her father.

"Mustang," her father answered.

"Hey…" her voice wasn't angry, or hurt. It simply trailed off and waited for his response.

"Hi, Felicity. Did I miss your call this morning?" he asked playfully. She didn't respond. "What?" Still, she didn't respond. "You know?" he questioned finally after a pause.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. He sighed when he heard her speak.

He sighed. "Felicity, I didn't want you to go digging around the murder," he told her.

"I wouldn't have." She closed her eyes and tears welled behind them. Her own father didn't tell her something because he didn't want her to go digging. He never told her about anything about her hometown, because he was afraid of her going and digging at the scene.

"Felicity?" he said after she didn't say anything else.

"It's been raining all day," she admitted though a sniffle. She heard her father sigh and thought back to one of their previous conversations. "But I'm not weak."

He chuckled, "Of course not." He sighed and then said something that came around once every blue moon. "I apologize for not telling you."

"It's not okay," she told him. "You lied to me for like my entire life." He sighed again. "Stop doing that. I'm gonna need time to get over that. Anything good happen recently?" she asked to change the subject.

Her father coughed. "Not really, you get to pick new colors for your room."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I've been transferred to Central."

"That's wonderful, Dad," Felicity smiled. "One step closer to being important, eh?"

"Not funny," he sighed. "I've got someone packing all your stuff for you and moving it over to the new place," he told her. "You can come back and see if anything is still at this one but we'll be sure to try and get everything, okay?"

She nodded momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see her. "Yes, sir!"

"Don't 'sir' me," he told her. "It makes me feel old."

The young Mustang laughed. "Right, I'm sorry." There was a silence between the father and daughter. "The house, it, burned down."

"I know," he admitted. "I know more than you do, but at the same time I know less than you do."

Something clicked in her head. The house burned down; her father was the Flame Alchemist, having complete control of fire. The people of Dublith thought it was arson; Roy Mustang was capable of arson. Could he have been the one that had the house burned? Could he have done it himself? "Did you-"

"No," he answered before she could finish her question. "I did not."

She rolled her violet eyes and sighed. "I think that I'm going to go back."

"Back?" he asked her.

"To the remnants of the old house," his daughter said.

"That's a big work for you, Felicity, but okay."

"We shall talk later."

Felicity hug up the phone and hopped off the bed. She pulled her dark black hair up into a ponytail and sighed. If there was one thing that she'd learned today it was that her father loved her. No matter how much he said, or didn't say it. No matter how much he kept her from doing the things that she wanted to do. He loved her. It was something that they rally acknowledged, and sometimes she forgot. But the fact that he even took her in that night; he didn't have too, although it would have been difficult not to, showed some form of caring for the girl, even though he didn't know her. The fact that he allowed her to go miles and miles away from him on a short notice to do what she wanted to do, showed her loved her. So many things that she overlooked. She'd have to do something awesome for him when she got home.

* * *

Lust hung up the phone and smiled. "She's the Colonel's kid. Sloth is proving to be incredibly useful. Her name is Felicity."

Envy shrugged, "What's that supposed to mean to me?"

"Well you can do one of two things: do some harm to the Mustang name by transferring into him or you could wait until I finished talking." Envy stayed silent. "Her mother's name is Cara Summers, was, she's been dead for fourteen years or so." Again Envy shrugged. "Would you like to play mind games with a little girl? Lead her on. Tell her why her mother was killed."

"He never said we could do that," Gluttony said in a timid voice, finally making his presence known.

"Well obviously Envy knows better than to just outright tell her what happened to her," Lust replied."Right, Envy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But who to turn into?" Envy mused. "That's always a difficult choice."


	19. Fathers

**A/N:** So this is another chapter for you peoples. I hope you enjoy. I think that I'm going to separate the anime into parts for this story, so this is part one and then the next one would be part two and so forth until the end. I'm thinking that the end of this part in a few chapters. Tell me some thoughts on the 'ss kind of rushed, but I think that I did a good job on it. And there so Royia in there as well.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own FMA!

* * *

"Young one," a man's voice came from behind her.

Felicity was leaning against the white fence. She'd convinced herself that the house was not haunted and she could walk up to it. She hoped that the force field wouldn't repeal her, as it had the animals, and it hadn't. She leaned peacefully against the pickets as the wind tousled her ebony hair. The breeze was nice. Her violet eyes turned up to the sky and sighed. The sky was grey, and that meant that the wind was going from the north. Winds from the north brought change and dissatisfaction. It was superstition, yes, but the superstition had never lied to her before. Felicity then turned her eyes to the green grass before her. She wished that she knew more about the place.

"Young one," the voice said again. The owner of the voice placed their hand on her shoulder. Felicity, being a trained dog of the military, grabbed the person's arm and flipped the body over her shoulder. The person landed with a _thud _in front of her. Felicity brushed her bangs from her eyes as she took her fighting stance. She then relaxed and panicked slightly.

"Oh, my, gosh!" she exclaimed. "I am SOO sorry." She reached down to help the man up. She felt her face flush a light red as the man took her hand. She then brushed the dirt off the man's body and sighed. "I really am. It's just when someone walks up to me and touches me, then I get all... Oh, my manners. Are you okay, sir?" she asked panting slightly. She was talking so quickly that she'd lost her breath.

"Oh, I am fine, young one." He continued to brush the dust off of his body and then turned his eyes to the girl before him. His sharp intake of air caught her attention.

"You know me too?" she asked calmly. Ever since she'd been in town every person over the age of twenty, knew her. She was getting very annoyed by it.

"I do believe so," the man said. Felicity finally turned her eyes up to his; she turned he's up to his violet eyes. "I think that I do."

Felicity took a step back. "Who are you?"

"I may be your father," he told her quietly, his violet eyes searched hers.

"What?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Roy muttered to himself. He was pacing in front of his desk with his eyes on the phone. It had been hours, since he last spoke to Felicity. Hours; she normally called him every couple of hours. However, he'd said that she was going back to the 'remnants of what used to be her home', but she should have been back now.

"Sir, you should stop pacing. She's fine," his lieutenant said to him. She was holding a brown crate in her hands and waiting for her commanding officer's response. He said nothing to her and she sighed. She placed the crate on the desk that had been hers. She then walked to Mustang and placed her hand on his shoulder. He'd stopped pacing and stood with his back turned to her, hands crossed neatly behind his back. "She's fine. You raised her to be strong. She's fine."

"Then why has she not called?" he asked his subordinate.

"She's probably found something better to do with her time. Maybe she figured that she was bothering you or something like that," Hawkeye said calmly. "She's fine."

"Why would she think that?" Roy asked, his eye never leaving the phone.

"You did kind of give her that idea, sir. You always teased her when she called," Riza reasoned. She could see his reflection pouting in the window and she smiled. "Stop pouting, sir."

"She knew I was kidding," he said. "So why hasn't she called?"

No matter how tough Roy Mustang pretended to be he cared deeply about his daughter. He panicked when she left his sight; which is why she never left the city. He couldn't be without her. When he sent her off on her assignment with Edward, he added another piece to his chess game. She was now a knight. Seeing a Havoc was his king side knight; Felicity was his queen side knight. She was sly and agile, prefect for the knight. He wanted her on his side, but Havoc had that position and he wasn't going to kick him out of that place. He'd almost made her a pawn, a more suiting role if anyone else was concerned, but she was too powerful and talented for that, and he couldn't think of her as 'expendable'.

"Leave the girl alone, sir. She'll call when she wants."

* * *

Felicity paced the length of the room and then paced back. Her fingers continuous ran though her raven hair. She was tearing out strands of her raven hair and the strands were littering the rug on the floor. The owner of the home's dog paced with her. He reminded her of Black Hayate. Whenever, she paced at Riza's place, the dog paced with her.

"Please sit down," the man told her. She closed her violet eyes and turned to him. She hadn't been able to look at him. She couldn't believe him, she shouldn't believe him.

"Sorry, I pace when I get stressed," she told him as she walked to the seat across from him. She lowered her body slowly into the seat and picked up the cup of tea he's made for her. It was green tea with four spoonfuls of sugar, just the way she liked it, and he'd didn't even ask her anything.

"Stressed?" he asked her.

"Yeah, stressed. I'm going to honest with you, sir. I already have a father."

"A fake father, I am your real father," he told her. He'd been saying that a lot, as if her trying to make himself believe it as well. There was something off about that.

"So you say," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. So um, what's your name?" she asked him. She'd never gotten his name; in fact she'd never gotten anything from him except a tea.

"It's David," he told her. "David Summers, your mother was my wife."

She lowered her eyebrows and studied him. "Her files never said anything about marriage."

David tensed and then relaxed. "It was secret. Only people of the town knew about it." Her grasped and released the handle to on the mug. His eyebrows were low and he wore a frown. When people were married they didn't usually speak of their significant other with a frown, even if they were deceased. She lowered her dark eyebrows in return.

"I have to go," she announced, jumping back suddenly.

"Where to child, allow me to escort you," he told her, standing as well.

"No, it's okay." She told him. "You're not my father and I'm not sure who you are, but I can't be here."

The man's voice morphed. "You are making this difficult." The voice was now higher pitched. Felicity turned on her heel and look at the man that now stood before her. Well, she was pretty sure that he was a man. The cropped, fitted shirt and fitted shorts that he wore made her think otherwise. As did the palm tree-esque hair. "You were just supposed to accept the story."

"So you're a liar. Who are you?" she asked backing away from the man.

He jumped over the table and landed a few feet in front of her. "That's not for you to know." He reached out to her, but before he could touch her she was on the other side of the room. He growled. "What the hell?" She charged at him, leaving only the flash of her transmutation to show she was there. The next way she proved her presence was by delivering a swift kick to his legs, and a punch to the face. An irritated groan left the man's lips and he grabbed her, knocking her off her feet. Without her feet on the ground, she couldn't transmute the ground and the air around her; she was useless now.

"You weren't supposed to do that Envy," a woman called from the hallway. "You were supposed to deceive her. Not capture her."

"Well, she wasn't buying it," the man said to her. "So I went to my plan b."

"Can I eat her?"

Felicity was horrified and she tried desperately to her feet back on the ground. The man holding the back of her shirt was holding her a few inches off the ground. Did someone just ask if they could eat her? As in ingest her being? That was going to be a negative. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Shut her up, Envy," the woman demanded.

"I can eat her," the third voice suggested.

"No you cannot!" she told him.

She squirmed about in the grasp of the man called Envy. She wanted down. She hadn't liked being held off the ground since she was four, unless it was by her father, and that was a different story. He kicked and kicked at the legs of the man, but her blows had no effect. She couldn't get now and it was driving her crazy.

"Let her go," the woman said.

"What?"

"Let her go," the woman repeated in the same voice as before. "She can find out what she on her own."

"What I am?" she echoed. Her failing motions stopped.

"Oh interested, are we?" the woman asked again. Envy's grip on her shirt had slackened and her feet hit the ground slightly. Before Envy could do anything about it, Felicity was at the door. Then there was a stabbing pain in her shoulder, something sharp was in it. She let out a cry off pain and tried to move, but was pinned to the wall beside the door.

"What are you?" she asked.

"You are not one of us," the woman said, retracting her fingers from her skin. "And we are not what you are."

Felicity groaned and rolled her violet eyes. "That was helpful. What am I?"

"Shou Tucker might b able to answer that. He studies your kind," the woman told her.

"My kind," Felicity echoed.

The woman chuckled and waved her hand dismissively at the girl. Her lingers extended and pierced the skin of her torso. Unable to stop it, a cry of pain slipped through her lips. She quickly bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood. The result of her action leaked down her chin. The unnamed third person slurped and raced towards her, tongue out and flying in the air.

Felicity slammed her foot against the wall behind her and in a flash there was a large hole in the wall. Felicity fell through the hole the woman's fingers ripping through her skin. She tumbled back onto to the pavement and was on her feet quickly. With her signature flash, she was gone. She didn't want to be there anymore. There was only one place that she wanted to be, and she was going there even if she had to run there.

"My dinner," the third voice whined.

"Let her go, you may eat her later," the woman said.


	20. What the Northen Wind Brings

**A/N**: Haha, sorry guys, that's my bad. Here's the REAL chapter. I had one and I clicked the wrong entry. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"The train, sir," Riza said to her superior officer. "We have to catch the train. The others are already in Central setting up the office. We missed the last train last night," she blushed slight at the mention of the night before, "and the one in the afternoon yesterday, because you were staring at the phone. Sir, please, she'll be fine."

"We can catch the one in the afternoon, Hawkeye," he told her. "Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc can wait another day. They can't do anything without me anyway," Mustang told her. "She hasn't called in two days. There's something wrong, and I'm not going anywhere until this phone rings."

The two were sitting in his office, well former office. Everything was cleared out of the room, save them, the two chairs, and the black phone that would not ring. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. There was something wrong. He could sense it. She was panicked; he felt it in his core. Her panic was causing him to panic, although he was better at hiding it that his daughter was. He was a duck again; calm-ish on the outside yet going crazy on the inside. He'd been like that only a few times since he'd received her on that night; he could count the times on his fingers and toes. He had no idea what was going on with her, all he felt was panic, and it was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Do you feel it?" he asked Riza stupidly.

"Sir?" she replied dumbly.

"You raised her too, do you feel it? It's pure panic," he told her.

Riza looked away from her commanding officer and out of the window. "I do, though obviously not as much as you do, but I do feel it." She kept her gaze focused on the area outside of the office.

"I don't know what to make of it," he told swirling around in the chair. "It's getting closer."

"I know."

There was a gust of air thought the Eastern Command Center, startling everyone there. Paperwork was everywhere and people were running everywhere. They were dodging the owner of the gust. The wind was making a bee-line towards Mustang's office and it didn't look like it was stopping or planning on it.

"Sir," Riza shouted, hearing the screams and calls of warning to the two officers. She pulled a gun from her hip holster and clicked the safely lock pointing it at the door. The door shot open. Then the wind stopped and there was a small flash. Roy lowered Riza's arm and sighed. "Sir?"

Roy stood from his chair and walked towards the door; in the doorway stood a very tired and beat-up looking Felicity. Her raven hair was covered in leaves and dirt. The front of her lightly colored shirt held a coat of dried blood. Her violet eyes were void of any emotion except panic; her eyes were wild and open. There were bruises and cut on her arms. The young Mustang looked like she'd been through hell. But her looks didn't concern her, it was just her eyes. The panic that could not be measured was now gone. Now there was nothing, her eyes were dead of every emotion. Before he could even say anything, she began to fall to the floor. Roy was unable to get to her before her knees hit the ground, but stopped her from hitting her face on the ground.

He spotted the soles of her shoes and sighed. "She's been running all night," he said to Riza, panic now creeping into his voice. He lifted her off the floor and laid her on the desk, for lack of better place to put her. "But from what?" he questioned as he swatted away her black hair from her eyelids.

"We have to wait for her to come to," Riza announced as she laid a cool rag on the forehead of the young Mustang.

The waited in silence as Roy kept a constant finger on her neck, checking for her pulse. His eyes remained on the clock measuring how long she'd been out. Finally, after five long minutes of waiting, the raven haired girl came to.

Her violet eyes were void of any emotion at first. She tried to sit up and a soft hand on her chest pressed her hack down. She looked up to see who was touching her and saw that it was her father. Confusion engulfed her brain and she squirmed under his soft touch. However, as the events of the previous day flooded back to her, she pushed his hand away from her chest and hand her face buried in his chest in a matter of milliseconds. Roy looked at Riza and touched his daughter's hair softly; he hushed her softly and waited out the quiet sobs. Panic was now visible in the eyes of both the adults. Felicity was an intelligent kid and social at that. If she was lost, she had no problem asking for directions, nothing that she picked up somewhere other than Riza and Roy. So it was odd that she would have run all night from Dublith to get home. She knew how to catch a train.

"Felicity," Roy started after the sobs stopped shaking her body. "What happened?"

"This man and his house and this lady with her long fingers and this guy wanted to eat me…" she trailed off; she knew that she was hysterical and it sounded insane. She took a deep breath and then started again. "This guy said he was my dad, and…" she allowed her voice to trail off again. She suddenly felt terrible and like she'd committed treason. She'd believed that man – thing – was her father. "I went with him," she pulled out of her father's arms and turned on the desk to face the window. "I said that he was married to my mother, and then I knew that he was lying, the files never said she was married. So I tried to leave and he morphed into this thing. They kept calling him Envy. There was a woman with him, really pretty and scary, but more scary than the previous. Anyway and she had these fingers, or nails, I don't know, they extended and pinned me to the wall. Then they guy wanted to eat me."

"Eat you?" Roy echoed.

"Yeah, it was strange," a small bit of her usual humor slipped into her voice.

"Where were Edward and Alphonse?" he growled, touching her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch.

"On an island," she snorted. "Their teacher came to Rush Valley and retrieved them. Then she stranded them on an island."

Roy slammed his hand down on the desk, startling Felicity and Riza. "He was supposed to watch you!"

"You sent him to babysit me?" his daughter shouted back. However, she quickly canceled it out with a soft: "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She hesitated. She wanted to say yes. She was hoping he wouldn't catch on to how she was acting, but he was her father. Things like that just don't get by him. He was her real father, not that David/Envy character. "No," she started. "I feel terrible about believing him."

"About?"

"About him being my father. I don't know why I did. I just… I just thought that since we don't know if you are my real dad or not… No regardless you are my real dad, but…"

Roy laughed. Felicity shot him a look of outrage. "You think that I'm not sure you're my kid? I'm sure that you are my kid. We did a test when you were five, you're my kid. Of course by then, you were mine anyway." He ruffled her hair and sighed. "What else is wrong?"

She snorted. "You don't miss a thing do you? Well nothing actually. I just feel stupid. I should have known better."

"You are not stupid, Felicity," Riza said, making her presence truly known for the first time. "You are just naive."

"Thanks, 'Mom'," the girl said from her perch on the table. She scratched her collar bone and winched at the touch. "Can you take me to get these checked out?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, there was something else. Who is Shou Tucker?"

Roy froze. "You knew him actually. He had a daughter and a dog, he lived in that big house, you know."

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "But what does he study?"

"Did, he faced the firing squad for an alchemic taboo of sorts. He studied," Roy stopped, "chimeras."

"Chimeras?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No, reason, the man mentioned him."

"What did he say about him?"

"Something about his studies," Felicity waved her hand dismissively. "I need a doctor, right now."


	21. Hospital Visit

"Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye," the doctor said as she walked out of Felicity's hospital room. "We just want to keep her for a while longer. She's fine, no need to worry. There was no sign of infection, as odd as that seems. She was in the woods with multiple open puncture wounds in her shoulder and a gash in her stomach, and there is no infection. She's asking for you two, so you can go in."

Roy thanked the doctor and walked past her briskly. Riza followed him at an equally brisk pace, but keeping her usual five paces behind him. When Roy entered the room he saw Felicity standing at the window in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. On the bottom of her feet he could make out the faint transmutation circle. He shook his head and sighed. The father tossed her change of clothes onto her bed and she whipped around to look at him.

"You craved a transmutation circle into your feet?" he asked her, angrily.

"Hmm? No," she said. The girl pointed to the pen on the table. "I drew one. It doesn't work as well." She shrugged and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Turn around," she told her father.

Roy scoffed and turned so he was facing the window and his child. Although, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen what she was hiding before. Not recently, but he was her father after all, he changed her diapers. However, not wanting to have that argument with her again, he stayed facing the window. While he stood facing the window, he thought, and came to the conclusion that he was the worst father on the face of the planet. He sent his child, his one and only offspring, out into the open universe with the protection of someone slightly taller than her. He felt like an idiot. However, he was an extremely angry idiot. He was going to kill Edward Elric when he came back. Elric would be six feet under as soon as he set foot off the train.

"Father," Felicity's voice called, interrupting his thoughts. "You can turn around now."

Roy shrugged and walked over the hospital bed that was going to be his daughter's for the night. He lowered himself on to the bed and sighed running his finger through his dark hair.

"Hawkeye," he started. "We can't leave today."

"Obviously, sir, I've all called the team in the Central. They said they'll wait for your next instructions."

"Well that's good. You didn't happen to tell them why, did you?"

"Why we couldn't catch the train?" Riza busied herself by tugging knots out of Felicity's black hair. "I told them that Felicity came back to make sure that you got everything, but will not be going to Central with us, just yet."

"That's prefect, Lieutenant," her father praised.

"You can drop the formalities," Felicity announced as she pulled on her right shoe. "It's only me. I know the secret, 'member?" she winked at her father and stood. "I'm gonna go to see Katie."

"You are supposed to say here," Roy said; he knew that she wasn't listening. It was a rare situation that she truly listened to her father. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going out the window," the girl stated. "It's only three floors up. I'll see you later. Bring me some dinner, yes?"

Before he could answer, she was gone. Riza turned her head to the window to make sure that the young girl landed okay. There was a tense moment in which there was no flash of her transmuting the air, but they were relieved when a cloud of dust raced across the city.

"She's a work of art," Mustang stated calmly. He stood off the bed and stretched. He looked at the analog clock in the room and say that it was still early in the evening. "You fancy late lunch, Riza?" he asked her. She nodded once and allowed Roy to escort her from the room.

* * *

"FELCITY!" Katie exclaimed as she ran towards her best friend. Kate wrapped her in a rib crushing hug.

"Hello there," the raven haired girl grunted. She pulled out of the hug and sat down at the bar before she ran her fingers through her hair. Katie, knowing her best friend, poured a shot of vodka and a glass of water and slid it towards her. Felicity downed the alcohol and then sipped the water. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"No," Felicity said. "I found out where I'm from."

"What are you talking about? You're from here, East City."

Felicity shook her head. "No, I'm from Dublith, that's where my mother birthed me. That's where she died." Felicity tugged at her dry hair. She cringed outwardly at the sight of her spilt ends and sighed. "Oh, and I'm moving."

"I knew that," Katie smiled. "We, your father and I," discussed it and then I talked to my mom and guess who your new roommate is!"

"You?" her violet eyes lit up and Katie nodded. "YAY! I always wanted to stay with you."

"I was surprised that your mother said yes. Now it's just her and your dad," Felicity smirked.

"They stopped trying to kill each other years ago," Katie replied while filling up her new roommate's glass of water and neglecting the shot glass. Felicity didn't seem to mind. "So how is Edward?"

Felicity groaned and laid her forehead on the counter. "Well…"

* * *

Felicity returned to her hospital room and slipped into the bed just as one of the nurses walked into the room. The nurse scowled at her and then left the room. It was obvious that the nurses were aware of her disappearance. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it or anything, but she was hoping that they wouldn't check on her room, or at least her father would tell them not to disturb. However, it was obvious that he hadn't and it was obvious that they were upset.

The nurse walked back into the room with a chart covered in white gauze. Felicity cringed. This was her least favorite part of having sutures. The nurse walked over to her and directed her to remove her shirt. Felicity did as the angry nurse asked of her, not wanting to cause more problems. The nurse removed the blood stained gauze from around her shoulder and then the one from around her torso. Felicity winced little as her stitches stuck at to the gauze and tugged at her skin. Her bloodied gauze was then disposed of and her wounds covered with new gauze. The nurse then left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Izumi asked. "Winry, what do you mean she's gone?"

"I don't know, she just disappeared. It's odd," Winry replied. "You should go get Edward. He'll know where to find her."

"Edward is training and I will not interrupt that with the news of this girl. He'll find out when he gets back, if she's still missing that is."

"I hope she's not," Winry said. "I hope that she's not, because Edward would not be happy if she was."


	22. The Move

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. It's kind of short, but it's something I suppose. Just so you can keep up, we're in Episode 29-ish.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Felicity, there are people calling here for you," her father grunted as he leaned against the doorframe of her old room.

The dark-haired girl had been sitting in the middle of the floor of her old room staring at the chocolate walls around her. Her father had been walking by for the past two hours, making sure that she was still there, sane, and alive. Once when he walked by, she'd been sitting on the window seat with her knees pulled to her chest and her dark hair blowing in the breeze. Her violet eyes were looking out at the vast backyard that she mastered her alchemy in. Another time he'd walked by and she was pulled the red gauze off her stitches and replacing it with clean gauze. He'd walked away unable to watch.

"Who?" she questioned not looking away from the dark walls before her.

"Winry," he replied.

The teen stood and walked from her room and into the empty loft area. The fake tree that she'd forced her father to buy when she was nine, was gone, already at their new place in Central. The flowers that had been on the table were gone, but they'd probably died a few days after Felicity left home with Edward and Alphonse. She was the one that went and picked the flowers from the Flower Shop every few days, so she was sure that they were dead without her. The only thing left in the loft area was the rickety wooden table, and the only reason that it was still there was because it was holding the black phone. The girl picked up the receiver and held it to her ear a moment before speaking.

"Hello," she started calmly.

"Oh, thank God!" Winry shouted into the receiver so loudly that she had to hold the phone away from her ear. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Here," Felicity said slowly. "With my dad, we're moving."

"You left all your stuff here," Winry said. "It looks like you left in a rush. You didn't leave a note or anything. Izumi was worried about you; she looks at you as her child. She and your mother were close." Felicity bit her lip and brushed her hair from her eyes. "You know, you can come back. Ed and Al are back from the island, and they brought a little boy back with them."

"I have to go," Felicity said suddenly as the front door opened. "I'll call you later," she lied. Black Hayate ran up the stairs, Felicity quickly held up a finger to stop the dog and he sat quickly beside her father, who was still leaning on the doorframe. "Yeah, tell them I'm fine. Yes, I will, goodbye, Winry." Felicity hug up the phone and sighed. "Come here," she said as she sat down on the floor and Black Hayate jumped into her arms. "That's good boy," she praised scratching his ear.

"Are you ready to leave?" Riza questioned from the stairs watching the girl holding the dog. Felicity nodded and Riza turned her attention to Roy, "Colonel?" Roy nodded mutely and then walked down then walked down the stairs. Riza followed suit.

Felicity stood and with Hayate in her arms, she walked into her now old bedroom and grabbed her back off the spot where her bed used to be, and ran down the stairs. She looked about the house and sighed. Everything seemed to be in place, well everything that was still there. She closed her eyes and then inhaled all of the scents in the room. Her violet eyes snapped open as Hayate licked her face and barked happily. She nuzzled the dog's ear and left the house, closing the door with her foot.

* * *

"COME. SEE .OUR. ROOM!" Katie exclaimed dragging her dark haired friend up the stairs of the new Mustang residence. Felicity dropped Hayate on the ground gently and allowed her body to be pulled up the stairs. "It's so amazing," she continued. "I'm the oldest of three and I've never had a room this big. I've never seen a room this big. It's got a window to DIE for!"

Felicity was pushed into a light blue room, not really her taste but she was sharing a room with another girl now. On each wall was a bed. One bed was covered in light blue bedding with a mountain of stuffed animals and clothes on it. The other was covered in light brown sheets and had one large stuffed bear on it. The latter was Felicity's. There were two large closets; one was filled with pinks and other bright colors, the other blues and dark colors of the ones in the previous closest. Again, the latter was Felicity's. The window was to die for. It was large and it overlooked central. Felicity dropped her bag on the floor beside her new bed and looked out off the window. Her violet eyes scanned over the city and to the east. Maybe if she squinted really hard, she'd be able to see the city she'd left. However, she had no such luck. She couldn't see anything but buildings for what seemed like miles.

"I have to make a call," Felicity said calmly as she left the room and walked into her father's room. He was unpacking his boxes and when she approached his eyebrow lifted, she waved him off and dialed Izumi's number.

"Hello?" she asked as the other picked up.

"Where are you?" the voice on the other end growled.

"Hello, Edward," she said, an amused smirk crossed her lips. He'd been worried about her.

"Answer the question," he growled again.

"I'm with my father and Katie and Riza in Central. We moved."

"You just left and told no one?" he asked.

She was actually touched. No matter what he said, he cared about her safety. A smiled played on her lips. "I'm getting on a train right now. I'll be there when I get there. Sorry, I worried you." She told him as she twisted the cord around her index finger.

"I wasn't worried," he shouted into the phone. Felicity laughed and he sighed. "Tell me know when you get here."

"I will. Goodbye, Edward."

She was wearing a goofy smile on her lips when she turned to face her father. His eyebrow was still arched and she smiled. The dark haired girl ran and jumped onto his bed. She buried her face in his pillows in inhaled slowly. When she looked up at him, his eyebrow had not lowered any. She rolled over onto her back and stuck her tongue out at him. Still his eyebrow hadn't lowered. Her violet eyes watched his dark ones for a moment and then she sighed.

"What, Dad?" she asked.

"I don't really want to know, but I guess I should ask, but I really just don't want to know," the Colonel said.

Felicity sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Colonel stumbled backwards a little do to the added weight and ran his fingers through her dark hair. These intimate father daughter moments were few and far between. They had their moments when she needed him, such as the incident with the scene and the blood. However, displays of affection like this were rare. It wasn't that the Colonel didn't love his daughter, because he did, more than anything, but it wasn't his personality to publicly show his affection.

"I love you, Daddy," the girl said and

Roy pulled away from his daughter and for a moment, he saw a five year old Felicity. He heart skipped a beat before he responded, "What have you done?"

* * *

Felicity was on the next train out of Central. The building disappeared quickly and she was greeted by the sight of green grasses and rolling hills. She laid her head against the window, and her breath fogged up the window. She rubbed away the condensation and continued to watch the scenery passing by. After a while of watching the green hills roll by and she turned and ran her fingers though her and closed her eyes. She was tried all of a sudden. She balled her jacket up, placed it under her head, and sighed.

She was glad that Edward was worried about her. She wasn't sure why. She'd never liked to be fussed over. When she was a kid and got sick, Riza would come over and her motherly instinct would kick in and she'd place ice of the young girls' forehead and take her temperature every five minutes, and Felicity hated it. She always felt like she and her father had much more important things to do than take care of her. That's why she'd never tell her father when she was sick. She always thought her father to be some sort of super great hero man, she still does. So if he was a super great hero man and he was at home cooking her chicken noodle soup, who was saving the world?

Somewhere between her thinking, she dozed off on the long ride to Dublith.


	23. Reunion and Homunculi

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I think that we are in episode 29 right now. So yeah. Sorry about the disappearances. I'm trying to get back to writing twice a month.

**DISCLAIMER: **-insert my usual spiel here-

* * *

The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Hello," the voice drawled.

"Hey, Edward; I'm here," she said over the roar of the train station.

"Stay there, I'll be there in a moment," he said quietly, before hanging up the phone.

Felicity sighed and then looked down at her palm at the numbers she had scribbled on it. She tried the home number first; of course there was no answer. Then she tried the next number, her father's work number, and the phone rang twice before he answered it. "Hey, Felicity," her father said as he picked up the receiver.

"Wow, are you physic?" she questioned, twisting the cord around her finger. He scoffed. "I'm here," she continued.

"Glad, you got there safely," he said over the ruffling of paper. "Was the ride good?"

"You're making small talk," she told him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong. I know that you're waiting at the train station, and I'm not doing anything. Is it so wrong to want to talk to my child?" he questioned. She snorted and a smile crossed his lips. "Katie says to tell you to hurry back. She's bored without you."

"Tell her to go find a job," Felicity responded. "She had one in East City."

"Well here in Central, the jobs are given to the one's that need it first," he replied. "She's got her heart set on being a bartender, not sure why."

"Ask her to make you a drink when you get home. They are to die for." Felicity paused a moment. "Not that I would know anything about that."

"That was a poor cover, Felicity," he chuckled. "Hold please." He covered the receiver and spoke to someone in the room. "Fuery says hello." he added when he returned.

"Tell them all I said hello," the girl said. "I have to go, my ride's here," Felicity said through a smile. "Later."

The raven-haired girl hung up the phone and shouldered her bag as a shorter blond male in all black walked towards her. His automail arm was completely exposed, and it was drawing attention for the other people in the train station. She loved over his shoulder to see if there was a suit of armor following him, there wasn't. He'd come alone. The male stopped in front of her and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked down at his black boots and sighed.

Before he could speak, Felicity dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey," she muttered into his blond hair.

Edward was surprised by her action, but didn't rejected it. In fact, he returned it. "Hey."

"I'm sorry that I worried you," she continued.

Edward sighed and released her from his embrace. He reached down and grabbed her back and then met her violet eyes. "It's fine."

"So you brought a boy back from the island," Felicity said, hoping to make conversation that wasn't about her disappearing.

"Yeah," he responded. "But where did you go?"

"Home," she replied shortly.

"Why?"

They'd exited the train station and where is the sun, she now saw why he wasn't wearing his jacket. She sighed and looked away from him as they walked. She was debating. She knew that no matter how she said it, she was going to sound crazy. There was no way around that. However, maybe Edward would know something. Maybe, he could explain it to her. The young Mustang sighed.

"Sit with me," she asked as she gesturing to a grassy area they were passing. Edward nodded and they sat in the grass. Felicity crossed her legs and began to pull blade of grass from the soil and toss them around. She then sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "When I went to the lot where my mother's house was I met a man. A man that said he was my father. There's never been any doubt that Roy is my father, not until her lied about what happened her. So I went with him to see if he really was my father. So I went to his house and he was talking to me. Then I told him that he wasn't my father and I tried to leave. Then he changed, he morphed into this person that had green hair and for lack of better description looked like a palm tree."

Edward's muscles tensed and Felicity turned her eyes to him. "Envy."

"Yeah, that's what the lady with the needle nails said, right before the fat one asked if he could eat me." Edward looked pale, and his golden eyes grew large. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"The Homunculi," Edward said softly. "Envy, Lust, and Greed."

"Homunculi?" she asked. "What are they?"

Edward didn't answer her, he simply pulled her up with his automail arm and began to run, as if the monsters were behind him. "I'll tell you later. You have to tell, Alphonse." Edward stopped suddenly and Felicity ran into him.

"Hey," she groaned rubbing the place where his automail arm had hit her. "That hurt."

He turned to her and sighed. "I'm glad that you're alright."

Felicity ducked her head in order to cover her blush, "I'm glad I'm okay too," she told him playfully. "I'm sorry I worried you," she said again.

"It's fine."

* * *

"The Homunculi are here?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, and the question is what do they want," Edward said as they leaned on the stone balcony overlooking the yard.

Felicity had exited the house after Winry's little tantrum over Izumi not forgiving the boys. Winry had stormed off in a huff and went into the house. They'd passed on another and Winry smiled at her, and Felicity returned the friendly gesture. When she'd appeared on the balcony Edward demanded that she tell Alphonse the story that she'd told him. Felicity did as told and told the story again. Alphonse also came to the conclusion that Edward had.

"I want to know what a Homunculus is," Felicity whined, but the boys continued to ignore her.

"Brother, what do you think that they want?" Alphonse asked.

However, before Edward could answer, she stormed off into the house and into the room that she and Winry shared.

* * *

Felicity woke suddenly in a cold sweat. She'd been having dreams since she was attacked. Dreams of her attackers and them pursuing her. She released the hold that she had on the green blankets and slipped out of bed. She didn't bother to be quiet, Winry was a heavy sleeper. She walked down the hall only to be greeted with the sight of Edwards and Alphonse playing with the lock on the little boy's room.

"Shame on you two," the girl yawned as she walked towards them. "She locked that with Alchemy."

"If we open it she'll know," Alphonse said to his brother.

Edward looked at the door and sighed. "You're right." And then he got an idea. The blond ran by Felicity, dragging her with him as he ran up the stairs and to the room that the boys shared. He then transmuted a hole in the floor and slipped through. Felicity followed, assuming that was why he'd dragged her along on their late night escapade. "Now you just put this back just like you found it," he called up to Al.

"Why me?" Al questioned. Felicity rolled her eyes and waved him down.

The room looked empty. The green sheets on the bed were untouched. Edward looked over at her, and she shrugged. He then turned to the window and spotted the boy hanging. Felicity gasped and tilted her head to the side. Winry was right. He was a strange child.

"Do you want to play? Everyone else is dead, so I got bored. Did you come to play with me?" the boy asked,

Dead? Did he not know what sleeping was? He was stranger indeed. Even when Edward explained it to him he didn't seem to quiet understand what that meant. Instead he suggested a game that involved a rat. Felicity cringed and Edward seemed to take note of that for another conversation. He was fast, not faster than her, but still for a human child he caught the rat at record speed. Then he mentioned watching the boys play the game before. Edward touched rats.

"So it was you? You were watching us on the island," Alphonse said, his voice bring her out of her disgust.

"Why? Where'd you come from kid?" Edward asked. "Let it go, you're hurting it."

"Play with me!" the giggling boy demanded.

"An animal isn't a toy to play with kid."

"PLAYING! I'M PLAYING!" the boy sang as he somersaulted around the room.

Edward told the boy to be quiet, but he just continue to sing, and when he landed on the bed, Edward transmuted a rope around the boys feet. The boy fell and the mouse ran to its home. Thankful for its life. For a moment the boy was amused by the rope holding him down. Then Edward spoke.

"You can to that too, can't you?" he asked. The boy shook his head. All traces of a smile gone. "Yes you can, don't lie to me."

"Calm down brother, you're scaring him, "Alphonse said.

"Al, you saw what he did didn't you? Alchemy without a circle. The only people that can do that are me and teacher."

As the boys talked, the younger boy began to pull at the ropes trying to get them off. Then he began to scream, failing around on the bed. Felicity took a step forward, and almost as if he'd expected it, Edward held his arm out to stop her. Edward kept pushing for the boy to untie himself with alchemy. Alphonse finally decided to be the voice of reason and try to talk his brother out of the action. While they talked the boy became more and more distressed, until he did transmute something: himself to the bed. The three alchemist watched in terror as the bed molded itself to the wailing boy. Felicity took a step behind Edward, and he moved slightly, almost as if to shield her.

"What did you do, brother?" Alphonse asked panicked.

"I didn't do anything. I couldn't transmute a bed and a person together even if I wanted to."

Izumi bust in then, and Felicity took three large steps back before she kicked the boys, sending them flying across the room. "How am I supposed to sleep with you making all this noise?" She then turned to the boy and saw that he was one with the bed, and still screaming.

"Hold on, Teacher, we didn't do anything," Edward said, in their defense as he stood. Alphonse defended his brother's statement, sort of., but it was mostly an insult to Edward.

"I know that, no alchemist I trained could transmute something so undefined," Izumi said,

Feeling that it was no longer her place to be there, Felicity slipped out of the room and walked to the room that she shared with Winry. She could still here the Izumi shouting at the young boy and trying to get the boy to

go to his original form. Then she was yelling at the Elrics. She rolled her eyes and fell into bed as Winry rolled over with her wrench.


	24. Chimera

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: **Happy New Year. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own FMA.

* * *

Felicity sat at the fence of what used to be her home. She'd been drawn back to the place for some strange reason. Edward and Alphonse were speaking with their teacher about the tabooed act that they'd committed. She'd finally figured them out. Or in better words, she'd finally confronted them about it. Felicity already having heard this story decided against staying and listening again. It seemed to hurt him to talk about it, and she couldn't bear to see him in pain. She'd started to hang out with Winry; however, Winry wanted to stay and make sure that the youngest boy was okay. So she was alone, and as she walked about the town she found herself at the remains of her own home.

As she sat alone, her mind wondered to what the one that Alphonse had called Lust, said to her. _Shou Tucker studies your kind. _The words echoed in her head over and over. However, she had no knowledge of Shou Tucker. Out of all the military books that she'd read, there was nothing in her brain's inventory about Shou Tucker. She sighed and looked up at the constantly blue sky. Only an optimist could get used to living here, or someone that really enjoyed the sun.

Shou Tucker.

The girl stood and brushed her hair from her eyes. She need to talk to someone that knew. Someone that really knew Tucker. Her father was the only person that she could think of, and the only thing that he'd said was that he studied chimeras. Her kind. He studied her kind, and he studied chimeras. She furrowed her brow and walked to the Meat Shop that Izumi owned with her husband. Without paying attention to Winry, Mason, Edward, or Alphonse she walked straight to the phone.

"Mustang?" her father answered on the third ring. Felicity was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. She heard him lean back in his chair and sigh, "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Tell me what you know about Shou Tucker," she demanded.

"Shou Tucker," her father echoed. "I told you, he studies chimeras, well, studied chimeras."

"Tell me more," she demanded, getting impatient with her father's games.

"You're with the one person that can tell you better than I can," he mused. "Edward knows everything about Tucker. Ask him when you get the chance."

"Thank you," she said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Izumi had left the Meat Shop, and ventured out to the city. She'd locked the Elrics in a room and had Mason sit in front of the door while Winry bathed the younger boy. Felicity escaped chores by going to the remains of her home again. However, she couldn't get the thought of Tucker out of her mind. Chimeras. Her kind. She sighed and got up. The girl pushed open the gate on the door and walked into the yard of her old home. Immediately, her senses were plagued. Her hearing went fuzzy and her eyesight blurred. Foreign smells invaded her nose. A rusty taste covered her tongue. Her skin felt like it was on fire. The girl bit her lip to resist screaming out in pain as she back out of the yard. As soon as her body was on the other side of the fence, her senses cleared, and she collapsed to the ground.

What the hell was that?

Now she was sure that she had to go and speak to the Elrics.

After regaining control, she stood and ran as fast as she could, without transmuting, to the Meat Shop. She ran to the door she saw Mason guarding and slid to a stop.

"I gotta get in," she panted pushing them aside. Mason looked hesitant, but moved aside long enough for her to slip into the room. Edward and Alphonse looked up at her when she entered. Al had been sitting on the floor between the two beds, and Ed was laying stretched out on one of the beds. His golden eyes met her violet ones and before he could speak, she did. "Tell me about Shou Tucker."

Edward frozen and swapped looks with Alphonse. "Shou Tucker," he echoed. "He studied Chimeras," Edward started. It seemed to pain him to speak of it. "He was under Basque Grand in East City. He had a daughter." He was speaking in short sentences, trying to from the story. "Tucker was the Sewing-Life Alchemist. He made a Chimera as his entry to the Military. It died soon after. His talked, had a full understanding at the English language. We met him four years later, when he was preparing to make another Chimera." Edward shut his eyes.

"Did he succeed?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Yes," Alphonse continued. "He made a Chimera. He combined his dog and daughter."

"He what?" she asked quietly. Her body was shaking, and the more she tried to stop it the more she shook.

Edward opened his eyes to see her shaking and immediately sat up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head. "What?" he asked reaching out to touch her shoulder.

His cold automail hand sent more chills down her body and she exhaled shakily. "When I was with Lust," she started. Her voice shaking. "She said that Shou Tucker studies my kind."

Edward retracted his hand. "What? You're not a Chimera. We've seen Chimera's and you aren't one." Felicity shook her head and bit her lip. "Hey, calm down, kid. You're not a Chimera. She just saying that to get to you. Lust lies. They all do. Except Gluttony. He did really want to eat you." That was Edward Elric's poor attempt at a joke and Felicity chuckled under her breath. "You're not. I swear, if you are then we'll fix it. Okay?" She nodded. Edward tossed the green blanket from Al's bed on her and sighed. "Stop shaking, you look like a puppy in the rain."

Felicity stood with the blanket round her shoulders and knocked on the door. "Mason, let me out." Again there was a hesitation, but the door opened. She exited and walked down the stairs and to the phone. "Daddy?" she said as the call was answered.

She only called him that when she was in complete emotional distress. "Felicity? Hang on." He shouted into the room for everyone to leave. There was the sound of scuffling and the door closing before he returned. "Yes?"

"I'm a Chimera," she said slowly, testing the words on her tongue. They didn't fit.

"What?" Roy asked outraged by the thought. "Who told you that?"

"The woman that kidnapped me. She said that Shou Tucker studied my kind, and he studied Chimeras."

"Felicity RAyne, you need to see someone about that gullibility. You are not a Chimera. You don't have a tail look like one." Felicity snorted. "Are you listening? You are not a Chimera. Understand?"

"Sir,yes, Sir."

"Good, now calm down. You'll worry yourself to death like that."


End file.
